


Waiting Rooms and Elevators

by Awkward1



Series: Waiting Rooms 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Gabriel, Brother Feels, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Feels, Happy Ending, Hospital Setting, I cannot emphasize how fluffy this is, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Nice Michael, Sam and Jess are having a baby, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Teacher Castiel, lots of schmoop, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is spending a lot of time in the hospital waiting room waiting for Jess and Sam's baby to arrive.  He makes a late night run to the cafeteria to pick up some coffee, meeting a deliciously rumpled blue eyed man in the elevator.  While both are visiting the hospital for very different reasons, a surprising connection is formed.  A sweet, romantic tale involving the bonds of family and finding love in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting on the Stork

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending a little time in the hospital lately, for family reasons, and while grabbing lunch in the cafeteria, I saw pie. And I thought of Dean. Because, yeah. I have a problem. One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew, I had written a thing. So here is the thing...

                Dean stared blearily at the TV in the hospital waiting room.  He was slouched against the corner of an uncomfortable vinyl sofa, one booted foot resting against the edge of the generic, pressed wood, coffee table, the other planted against the teal and beige linoleum squares covering the floor.  After four hours of mindless sitting, he wasn’t even sure what he was watching anymore.  It appeared to be some sort of infomercial for knives that could cut through two by fours and cans.  Although, why anyone would ever actually need to cut through a board with a kitchen knife was currently escaping his imagination.

                After a few more moments of numb staring, he swiped the palm of his hand over his eyes and groaned.  He didn’t realize this sort of thing took so long.  Of course his only references were TV shows and movies so wasn’t surprising he didn’t have a good grasp of the time frame.

                After sliding the phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket, thrown over the back of the couch earlier, he tapped out a text message.

**Any news yet?**

A few moments passed.

                **Sam: Nothing yet. Dr said could still be awhile.**

Dean sighed and tapped back his response.

                **How’s Jess holding up?**

                **Sam: Resting now.  Nurse gave her some meds.**

                Dean pushed the phone back in his pocket before standing up.  Reaching his arms over head, he muffled a groan as he stretched and caused his body to release a symphony of cracking joints. _Jesus_ , he thought, _I’m getting old_.  Maybe it was just the situation.  He was only thirty-two, but being at the hospital while Sam and Jess were bringing a baby into the world was making him feel ancient.

                His Sammy was going to be a dad.  _His Sammy._   The kid whose diapers he changed, helped to give him bottles, packed school lunches for.  Dad did the best he could after mom had died but still, Dean had had to help out more than any normal kid would have.  Oftentimes, he felt like he had been the one to raise Sam.  No wonder he felt like an old man.

                He grabbed the jacket off the edge of the couch and walked quietly down the hall.  The lights were dim in the maternity ward.  It was 11:30 at night and visiting hours were long past.  Other than the occasional murmur behind closed doors and the beeping of a machine, the floor was surprisingly hushed.  Jess and Sam’s room was across from the nurses’ station.  After shooting a quick wink and grin at the nurse, Dean tapped softly on the door, gently nudging it open.

                 After peeking into the room to make sure he wasn’t going to see anything he didn’t want to see, he stepped into the room.  Jess was curled up on one side in the hospital bed, one arm curled protectively over her enormous belly.  A clear tube ran from where it was taped to the back of her hand, to a bag of liquid suspended over the head of the bed.  A monitor next to the bed flashed green numbers across its screen sending a soft light over the dark corner of the room.  Another monitor next to the bed was shooting squiggly lines across narrow graph paper.  Sam had told Dean earlier it was monitoring the baby’s activity.  Jess’s curly hair had been contained in a thick braid and lay across the pillow.  Dean felt a surge of love and affection for this woman, Sam’s other half.  She looked amazingly peaceful considering a human being was trying to make its way out of her body.

                Sam’s huge frame was sprawled out in an armchair next to the bed.  The chair looked like a cousin to the sofa in the waiting room.  He looked like he had been dozing quietly until Dean had nudged the door open.  Sam rubbed a hand across his eyes, causing the white hospital armband to slide down his wrist while he stood up.   Then, he quietly edged his way around the hospital bed and across the room to where Dean waited in the doorway.

                “Hey,” Sam said quietly.

                “Hey, I’m running down to get some coffee.  You want anything?” Dean asked.  He couldn’t help the affection that crept into his voice.  He also couldn’t stop the grin that slid across his face as he looked at his big, dopey, nerd of a brother.  It was unreal.  By this time tomorrow, Sam would be a daddy.

                “Sure man, coffee would be great.” Sam answered.

                Dean hesitated a moment, looking back at Jess.  “Is it normal to take this long?”

                Sam muffled a laugh with his hand before answering. “It can take _days_ Dean.  The doctor said Jess is doing great.  Baby is doing great.  We just have to wait.”

                Dean grinned at his brother before backing out of the room, he is totally against chick flick moments but he has a feeling this whole experience is going to be an exception.  He couldn't help adding softly, before closing the door, “Look at you Sammy, all grown up.”

                Sam just smiled softly as he gazed at Jess in a way that made Dean’s chest hurt.

~

                Dean rode the slowest elevator in the universe down to the basement where the cafeteria was housed.  Since it was late, and past normal dining hours, the cafeteria appeared to operate on a sort of honor system.  Only a few prepackaged sandwiches, salads and cartons of yogurt were sitting in a glass fronted cooler.  There was a soda fountain and a coffee machine sitting on the nearby counter.

                After grabbing a yogurt for Sam and a ham and cheese sandwich for himself, Dean filled two paper cups with thick black coffee.  He shoved a few bills into the slot of the cash box and started as he heard a phone ring nearby.  Dean hadn’t noticed he wasn’t alone.  Turning, he noticed a guy sitting off in the corner by himself.     

                The guy was staring into a paper cup of coffee with a bleak look on his face.  He wore a suit, with his blue tie pulled loose and askew around his neck.  His dark hair was rumpled and stood up at crazy angles around his head as if he had been absently pulling his fingers through it for hours.  He had a dark shadow of stubble darkening his jaw.  If he hadn't looked so lost and alone, Dean would have thought he looked deliciously rumpled.

                Dean quietly turned back to the coffee, stirring in cream and sugar, before the silence was interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

                “Yes, Gabriel.”  Dean overheard and the guy answered his phone.  _Shit_ , he thought, as he heard the deep rumble of the stranger’s voice.  _That voice coming out of that body was unexpected_.  

                A moment passed before Dean heard the man speak into the phone again, “I’m in the basement.”

                Another moment, before, “Tell Michael I’ll be up in a few minutes.  Has Luke’s flight landed yet?”  Then a noncommittal noise before, “I’m on my way now.”

                From the corner of his eye, Dean could see the stand up from the table, throw his coffee cup into the trash, and make his way down the hall. 

                Dean found himself following the guy in the suit toward the bank of elevators down the hall, while trying to balance the yogurt, sandwich, and two overly full cups of coffee.


	2. Meet Cute

Meet Cute

 

                Castiel didn’t see the man in the leather jacket, who was struggling to balance two cups of coffee, a wrapped sandwich, and a yogurt until the door had started to slide shut.  He slammed his hand against the door’s edge until it reversed its track and slide back open. 

                “I am so sorry,” he said apologetically. “Can I give you a hand?”

And then, Cas stared dumbly as he watched a pair of green eyes surrounded by a ridiculous fringe of lashes, raise to meet his.  Castiel’s breath hitched for a moment as he realized he was staring into the face of the most attractive man he had ever seen.  _Not the right time, Cas_ , he told himself, shaking himself mentally. 

                “Here,” Cas said reaching out for the coffee, “Let me help.”

                “Thanks man,” Leather Jacket said as he handed over the two steaming cups of coffee as the doors slid shut.  He quickly slid the yogurt into the pocket of one side of his jacket and the sandwich into the other, before retrieving the cups from Cas’s hands. He looked at Cas and angled his head towards the buttons on the elevator’s control panel.  “Could you push Floor 4 for me?”  He grinned beautifully, before adding, “Maternity.”

                Cas quickly pushed the buttons labeled 4 and 8, slightly embarrassed he had been so busy staring that he hadn’t noticed the elevator stopped.  Castiel couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappointment.  _Of course, he thought, taken and straight._

                Cas asked, “Boy or girl?” In an attempt to dispel any awkward elevator silence.

                The other man shook his head and laughed softly before answering.

                “Good question.  They want to be surprised.”

                Cas confusedly looked up into those green eyes again. “They?”

It took a minute before the other man laughed again, this time loud and unabashed.

                “Oh man, you thought it was mine?” he chuckled again as if the idea was ridiculous. “No, my brother Sam and his wife Jess, they're having the baby.  It’s their first.”

                He smiled softly to himself for a moment before adding proudly, “I’m going to be an uncle.”

                Cas inclined his head, acknowledging the misunderstanding. “I see.  Well, congratulations.”

                “Thanks.  My name is Dean, by the way.”

                Castiel responded with a slight smile, “Castiel, but most people call me Cas.”

                “So what are you in for?” Dean asked.

                “My father,” Cas answered as the elevator slowed to a stop.  The doors made a dinging sound as they slid open, revealing the muted lights and sounds of the maternity floor. 

                Dean looked over at Cas as he stepped out, knowing the situation was serious based on the tone of Cas’s voice and expression.

                “I’m sorry.  I hope things look up.”

                “Thank you, Dean.” Cas answered before the doors slid shut again and he was gone.

~

                Dean stood in the hallway, staring at the closed elevator doors for a moment before shaking his head and walking back down the hallway to Jess and Sam’s room.  Unable to lose the feeling that he just missed a chance at something. 

                He tapped gently on the door again.  After checking to make sure Jess was still sleeping, he walked quietly in and slumped into the chair next to Sam.

                Sam reached out and thankfully accepted a cup of coffee.  Dean also fished the yogurt carton from his pocket and tossed it to him.

                “I figured you could use something.  I know your dinner got interrupted.”

                Sam chuckled before sipping his coffee.

                “No kidding.  Jess was mortified that her water broke in the restaurant.”

                “Dude…” Dean just shrugged, still baffled by the whole process.  Even though, after being around Sam and Jess, the two biggest research nerds on the planet, for the entire pregnancy, he could probably write a paper on the subject by now.

                “So when was the doctor in last?” Dean asked.

                “The nurse stopped in while you were downstairs.  They said if she doesn't start contracting more on her own in the next couple of hours, they want to start her on some meds.  But, right now, they just want her to rest.”

                Sam stifled a yawn before taking another drink of his coffee.

                “Her parents are flying in.  They should be here early. “

                Dean nodded and pulled his sandwich out of his pocket.  The plastic wrap crinkled softly as he unwrapped it.  He glanced over at Sam, “Did you hear back from Bobby and Ellen?”

                “I think they are heading up in the morning too.  Jo’s planning to stop by after work.”

                “Family reunion in the waiting room.  Those are always fun.” Dean commented before taking a big bite of sandwich.

                “At least the reason is a happy one this time.” Sam said softly.

                Both men are silent for a moment, drinking coffee and listening to the quiet, periodic beeps of one of the machines.  Dean caught his mind wandering to a pair of giant, sad, blue eyes and crazy dark hair before he shook his head, a half-smile curving his mouth.  He glanced over and caught Sam looking at him oddly.

                “What.”

                “Where were you just now?” Sam asked.

                “Nowhere.  I was just thinking about something.”

                Sam looked at him again.  Dean could see the classic bitch face brewing on the horizon.

                “Dude, what?” he hissed.

                Sam looked at him incredulously.  “I know that look, Dean.  You were gone for twenty minutes.  How the hell did you meet someone that fast? And where did you meet them? I mean, seriously, we are in a hospital.”

                Dean shrugged and looked down at his sandwich.  “I just talked to someone on the elevator.  It was nothing.  No big deal.”

                Sam narrowed his eyes at him as he peeled the top of the yogurt carton off.  He licked the foil lid before tossing it into the trash.

                “Whatever,” he said, pointing a spoon at Dean before dipping it into the carton. “I know that look.  They should study you for science.  It’s unreal.”

                Dean shot a smart-assed grin at Sam.

               “What can I say? I’m adorable."  Then, he took a huge bite of ham and cheese and smiled around it at Sam.

                Sam shakes his head, “You’re disgusting. Jerk.”

                “Bitch.” Dean managed to choke out through the mouthful of food.

~

                Cas stood outside the entrance to the cardiac ICU on the eight floor.  Waiting, trying to calm his nerves, before walking back to his father’s room.  When he had gotten the call from Michael earlier, informing him that their father was being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance, he almost hadn’t answered the phone.  He had been tempted to send the call onto voicemail and go to bed.

                But he had answered.  After a rushed drive across town, he found himself in a room, staring into the face of a man he almost didn’t recognize.  A man who lay pale in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines who were monitoring his vitals, breathing for him, keeping him warm.  A man who had always seemed like the beginning and ending of Cas’s world as a child and a guiding influence as an adult.  Now, he was just a husk.  A shell of the man that Cas called father. 

                Cas took a deep breath and walked into the room.  He nodded to his brothers; Michael and Gabe, as he joined them in their vigil.  All they could do now was wait.


	3. T-shirts and Taxi Cabs

Dean woke the next morning with a painful crick in his neck.  There was a little old lady puttering with the coffee maker in the corner of the waiting room.  Judging by the weak sunlight sneaking through the blinds on the windows, it was early morning. 

                At some point after his late night snack session with Sam, Dean had walked back to the waiting room and tried to find a comfortable position on the world's least comfortable couch.  The sofa’s back was too low to provide any neck support and the vinyl was just slippery enough that he started to slide off any time he really drifted off to sleep.  Dean needed coffee.  Lots of coffee. 

                Standing up and ruffling  his fingers through his short light brown hair, Dean yawned hugely.  After checking the coffee maker in the corner, which had only produced a few drips of watery looking misery, he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the hallway.  Dean only made it a few steps before stopping short, coming face to face with Sam and Jess.

                Jess was pushing her IV stand with one hand, using as a sort of make shift walker, and clutching Sam’s hand with her other.  She looked decidedly less comfortable than she had last night while she had been sleeping.  After taking in her white and blue patterned hospital gown, bunny slippers, and fluffy pink robe, Dean smiled affectionately at her and quipped,

                “Well, if it isn’t Delivery Room Barbie.”

Jess narrowed her eyes at him unimpressed.  Sam shot Bitch Face number 11 at Dean and shook his head slightly. 

                “So what’s the news, kids?” Dean asked.

                Jess opened her mouth as if to answer but, before any words formed, appeared to tense up throughout her whole body and moaned slightly, closing her eyes. 

                From the look on Sam’s face, she was possibly crushing a few bones in his hand too.

                Sam watched Jess’s face as she appeared to concentrate on her breathing until the contraction passed, then he looked back to Dean and answered,

                “The doctor wanted Jess to try walking around to see if this would get things moving along.” He shrugged, “It seems to be helping.”

                Dean glanced down at Jess’s enormous stomach before looking up, only half joking, when he asked,     “What if the kid falls out on the floor or something.”

                Sam spluttered, “Godammit Dean.” While Jess rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile, before answering,

                “Don’t worry Dean.  We are far, far away from that part of the game plan.”

                “Well if you think I’ve got time, I’m going to run home and change real quick.  You guys need anything?” Dean asked, trying to find a way he could help.

                Sam shook his head, “No, I think we are good.  We brought out hospital bag with us last night, and Charlie is stopping by the house to keep an eye on the dogs while we are here.”

                “Ok,” Dean answered, “I’ll have my cell so just let me know if you think of anything.”

                Jess and Sam continued their awkward, halting shuffle down the hallway as Dean walked toward the elevators.

~

                Cas was sitting on a bench near the parking lot, enjoying the perfect fall morning, when an enormous black beast of a car rumbled into the lot.  He had been waiting for Luke to arrive so he could show him up the to their father’s room.  Castiel might have also been taking a moment to lift his face to the morning sun and form a silent prayer of thanks in his mind.  His father was still alive, still holding on.  The doctors seemed think there was a chance he could pull through.  They just had to keep waiting.

                Cas distractedly watched the hunk of steel and chrome park in a far corner parking spot, where the lot would remain mostly empty throughout the day.  He didn’t even try to hide the pleasure he felt as he realized the driver had a familiar face.  A familiar face blessed with a blinding, white smile and sparkling green eyes. 

                Dean raised his hand in greeting as he drew nearer. 

                “Hey Cas, how’s it going?” he called.

                Cas smiled back and answered, “Better, I think.”

                Dean continued to smile back, “Do you mind if I sit for a second?” He asked without waiting for a response before plopping himself on the bench next to Castiel.

                Shaking his head, Cas responded, “Of course not, Dean.”

                Dean absently raised the elbow nearest Cas to the back of the bench.  He appeared to note Cas’s dark dress pants and white button up shirt were even more rumpled than they had been last night.  He had left the tie and jacket up in his father’s room.  Sometime during the night, he had unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.  Cas’s hair was completely crazy now, leaving him looking thoroughly disheveled.

                “Were you here all night?” Dean asked.

                Cas nodded, trying to ignore the way the proximity to Dean’s body was affecting him.

                “Yes, my brothers and I stayed with my father last night.”

                “Is he doing better?” Dean asked quietly, concern obvious on his face.

                Cas shrugged before answering. 

                “He is stable.  The doctors weren’t sure he would survive the night, but he is still here.  We have hope this morning.” He continued, “And how is your family, Dean?  Do you have a new nephew or niece yet?”

                Dean shook his head. 

                “Nope.  I just got a text from Sam and no news yet.  I think Jess is trying to set a new record or something for longest labor.  At least she will be able to lay one heck of a guilt trip on the kid.” Dean laughed. “I just ran home to shower and change since it sounds like it’s going to be awhile.”

                “You look much more comfortable this morning.” Cas noticed.

                “Yeah,” Dean shrugged.  “I had actually just gotten in when Sam and Jess called me last night.  Didn’t have time to change or anything before I headed over here.  I probably look like kind of a lazy ass today but this is my favorite t-shirt.” He motions towards the vintage looking AC/DC t-shirt that looked as though it had been washed a thousand times. “There will probably be a million pictures taken today so I might as well make sure I’m wearing an awesome shirt.  Plus, this is like the softest thing I own so the baby will be comfortable when I’m holding him… or her.  I know babies are supposed to have really sensitive skin…”

                A blush stole across Dean’s cheekbones, highlighting the freckles sprinkled across his face.  He seemed embarrassed to have revealed how much thought he had put into wearing that specific shirt this morning.  Cas thought it was hopelessly endearing. 

                Cas reached over and touchds a hand to Dean’s knee, so comfortable in his presence he didn't even think about the gesture.  “I’m sure it was the perfect choice Dean.”

                Their eyes for a moment longer than a passing acquaintance would normally allow. Each man, after catching himself in the moment, looked away suddenly.  Dean raised a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed a moment, appearing to start to say something, when a taxi cab pulls up to the curb and Luke stepped out.

                Cas noticed his older brother and looked back to Dean, smiling apologetically, “My brother is here, I have to go.  I've enjoyed speaking with you Dean.”  
                “You too, Cas.” Dean answered, as he watched Castiel walk away.


	4. There Will Be Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading :) The kudos and comments have really been amazing. Just wanted to let everyone know that the next chapter probably won't be updated until after the holiday weekend. July 4th tends to turn into a multi-day event around here. But, there is more to come and I will update again as soon as possible!

Dean wasted as much time as possible during the morning watching a talk show where guests screamed at each other while the host revealed the paternity of their children.  After watching for two hours straight, Dean felt like half of his brain had probably turned into gelatin.

                Jess’s parents had arrived during the time Dean was out earlier running back to his house.  Jess’s dad had passed out in a chair in the corner.  The Moore’s had traveled during the night, it wasn't surprising that the guy had passed out as soon as he'd reassured himself that his princess was safe. 

                Dean’s stomach had started to growl.  After he checked the time on his cell phone, and sent a quick text to Jo and Charlie to let them know that there was still no baby news, Dean walked back down the hallway to Sam and Jess’s room.  After tapping on the door, he heard Sam’s voice saying he could enter.  Dean stepped into the room and immediately had to choke back a laugh at the sight of Sammy with his hair pulled back in an elastic band.

                “Nice hair, Sammy.”

                “Don’t be a dick, Dean.”

                “Dude, you have a ponytail, what did you think I was going to say?  You should have just had Jess braid it for you, then you two could be twinsies.”

                Without looking in his direction, Jess raised one arm and lifted the third finger of her hand.  Dean laughed instead of responding.

                Sam crouched next to Jess as she sat on a giant exercise ball, gently rocking back and forth.  Occasionally, he would reach out to rub her lower back when she would stiffen up through a contraction.

                Dean watched for a moment, before clearing his throat and asking,  
                “I’m running out for some lunch, do you want anything Sam? Sorry, Jess.” He said apologetically.  Jess’s doctor had restricted her to ice chips until after the baby made an appearance.

                Jess groaned and reached out to grip Sam’s hand as what must have been a big contraction ripped through her body.  Sam grimaced and remained still, even though Dean knew Jess was pretty strong for such a delicate looking woman.  He imagines Sam’s hand would be black and blue tomorrow.

                Once the contraction had passed and Jess appeared to relax again, Sam looked up, “If you want to grab something for me that would be great, Dean.”

                Dean nodded and started to back out of the room, then he hesitated at the door, “Ok, I have to ask, what is the deal with the giant ball?”

                Sam put on his professor face and Dean groaned inwardly.  Sam started reciting the advantages of using birthing balls, but when he reached the part about ‘dilating the cervix’, Dean threw his hands in the air, exclaiming, “Holy shit, no more!” and walked out of the room.

~

                Cas walked back into his father’s room shortly before noon.  After waiting to speak with the doctors, he had found a locker room, showered and changed into the clothes Gabriel had brought back to him from Cas’s apartment.  He felt much more human in clean, casual clothing.

                Michael was sitting near the head of their father’s bed doing something on his phone.  Probably answering emails or arranging conference calls.  Luke and Gabriel were slouched together on the couch in the corner watching daytime television.  Every few moments, the host would shout out something along the lines of ‘So and So, you are NOT the father’, the crowd would scream and jeer.   After each announcement, Luke and Gabe would pass money to one or the other.

                “Are you two betting on this show?” Cas asked, disbelievingly.

                Luke just looked over and smiled, innocently, “Does that really sound like something we would do, Cas?”

                Gabe grabbed a handful of Skittles from the bag near his elbow on the sofa arm,  
                “I’m starving.  Anyone want to grab lunch?”

                Michael waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, too engrossed in his work to be bothered. 

                “I think I’m going to try to catch a nap,” Luke answered, proceeding to push Gabe out of his place and stretch out across the length of the sofa.

                “Looks like that just leaves you and me Bro.” Gabe said, as he walked over to Cas, slapping him on the back.  Cas nodded his head and quietly followed Gabe to the elevators.

                ~

                Dean looked through the different prepackaged salads in the refrigerated case in the cafeteria, trying to decide which one Sam would like the best.  They all looked mostly the same to him, but Sam could be real weird about his rabbit food.  He finally decided on one that had organic tomatoes and free range chicken – whatever that meant. 

                After ordering a burger and fries at the grill station, Dean walked over to the dessert case nearest the cash register and smiled.  He quickly whipped his phone out and shot a text to Sam.

                **Dude, they have pie! :-D**

**Sam: A little busy here Dean.**

A moment later,

**Sam: I can’t believe you used a smiley.**

Dean slid a slice of cherry pie onto the cafeteria tray next to his burger and Sam’s salad before turning to walk to the register.  He almost collided with a shorter man standing right behind his shoulder who also appeared to be enamored with the dessert case.

                “They have pie,” Dean announced to the man, sharing the joy with another dessert lover.

                Before the smaller man could respond, Dean heard Cas’s familiar voice call from across the kitchen area, exasperatedly,

                “Gabriel, you have to actually eat some real food.”

                The man next to Dean turned toward the voice and called back,

                “Jeez, Cassie, turn off the mom mode.”

                Dean sniggered and looked over to Cas. “Cassie?” he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. Cas, upon realizing Dean was standing next to Gabriel, stopped short and his blue eyes, already wide normally, widened even more, until Dean thought he resembled a Disney character.

                “Hello, Dean.” Castiel said.

                Gabriel, watching the exchange with the same interest he had given the talk show earlier in their father’s room, doesn't appear to want to miss a word.  He just stood between Cas and Dean, watching the two of them stare at each other with a smirk on his face.

                Dean took the moment after Cas’s greeting to take in Cas’s appearance.  He had changed into a pair of jeans, tight in all the right places, and a faded t-shirt.  The dark stubble had been shaved away and some futile attempt had been made to tame his hair.  The dark locks still stood out at odd angles.  Dean felt the urge to get Cas alone for a moment just so he could mess his hair up even more.

                Gabriel, apparently deciding the silence had gone on long enough, folded his arms across his chest, rocked back on his heels, and asked, “So Cassie, who is this?”

                Cas shook his head slightly and blinked, “Um, this is Dean, we’ve ran into each other a few times since yesterday.”

                Gabriels smirk grew slightly more calculating, before he lifted his eyebrows and walked over in the direction of the grill.

                Dean stared at the logo on Cas’s shirt.

                “Cas, do you know you are wearing a Duran Duran shirt?”

                Cas looked down at the logo across his chest.

                “Um, yes?” he answered, questioningly.

                Dean just shook his head, “Dude, why?”

                Cas shook his head and gestured towards Gabriel. “Gabe went to my apartment this morning to drop off his things.  I had asked him to bring a change of clothes back for me and this is what he brought.  I’m sure he finds it hilarious.”

                “Alright, I was worried you needed some kind of music therapy because just… no.  Not Duran Duran.” Dean said.

                Cas looked down at the overloaded tray Dean was carrying, “I should let you get going.  Your food will get cold.”

                “No, it’s ok.  I’m glad we got to talk again.  Kind of crazy how we keep running into each other time and again.” 

                “Still no baby?” Cas asked.

                Dean shook his head.  “Nope.  Not yet.”

                “How is your dad?” Dean asked.

                Cas looked away for a moment before answering, “Amazingly, the doctors are quite hopeful.  He has a long road but his chances are improving.”

                They stood awkwardly for a moment, neither really wanting to walk away.  Finally, they both start to talk at the same time.

                “Hey Cas-“

                “Dean,” Cas asked.  Then they smiled at each other, blue eyes meeting green and holding for a moment.

                “Dean, if you are still here this evening, would you like to meet for dinner?  It might be nice to get away from my brothers for a while.”

                Dean smiled and answered, “I’ll be here.  It’s like that one Friends episode up there right now.”

                “Friends?” Cas asked, uncertainly.

                “You know, the show… All these hot people live across from each other in the same apartment building?” Dean raised his eyebrows as he watched Cas’s blank expression. “You have no idea what I’m talking about?”

                “I’ve never really watched much television.” He explained with a small shrug.  A small smile quirking his lips, drawing Dean’s attention back to Cas’s mouth.  Dean caught himself staring again and shook his head slightly.  While biting his lower lip, he made a decision.

                “Here,” Dean slid his tray on the countertop, “Got your phone?”  
Cas nodded and held it out to Dean.  Dean rapidly entered his number into Cas’s phone and then sent himself a text with Cas’s number. “Alright, now I can let you know what’s up later. Ok?”

                “That would be nice Dean,” Cas answered smiling shyly as Dean handed back the phone.

                “Great, see you later.” Dean smiled and grabbed the tray, walking over to the register.

                Cas watched him walk away for a moment too long, not noticing Gabriel standing at his elbow, the smirk promising trouble.

                “Cassie, out of the four of us, I never thought you would be the one to pick up a date at the hospital.  Will wonders never cease?”  

                “Shut up Gabe.” Cas growled.

                “What do you think Luke will have to say about this?” Gabe asked before he sauntered off, grabbing a plate of cake before filling a bowl with ice cream and shoveling sprinkles and chocolate sauce over both.  Cas closed his eyes and begged whatever benevolent gods were out there for patience. 


	5. The Egg Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the first part of this chapter on my crazy imagination and how often I think about the Novak brothers growing up together and how absolutely adorable a little Cas would have been. I blame the second half of this chapter on a moment I had watching fireworks for the 4th and I kept thinking about that one scene from Dark Side of the Moon. Seriously, that episode haunts me.

When Cas returned to his father’s room after lunch, things quickly got out of hand.  His father had been conscious more today, the doctors, deciding he was stable enough to undergo more extensive testing, had scheduled a procedure for the afternoon.  Instead of awaiting his return in one of the waiting rooms, the four brothers had opted to remain in their father’s room until he was able to have someone sit with him during recovery. 

                Gabe had been suspiciously well behaved throughout lunch and, up until the moment their father was wheeled out of the room, Cas had hoped his brother would forgo the chance to tease him about his run-in with Dean in the cafeteria.  35 years of living with his brother should have taught Cas two very important things. One, Gabe never passed the chance to amuse himself, even if it was at the expense of a beloved brother,  and two, joining forces with Luke while they were all growing up was one of Gabriel’s favorite pastimes. 

                Cas could probably fill a book with the experiences he had as a child in the Novak household.  Such as the time, a nine year old Luke and seven year old Gabe had convinced a five year old Cas that the ordinary chicken egg that they had “found” under a tree in the yard, was actually a bird’s egg that had fallen from its nest.  Little Cas had carried the egg around for weeks in the front pocket of his shirt to keep it warm so it would hatch.  He spent very little of that summer playing and roughhousing as boys do and chose instead to sit quietly and read or draw, so that the egg wouldn’t get broken.

                Michael, slim, tall for his age, serious beyond his years and the responsible counterpart to Luke’s hoydenism , eventually overheard the middle two brothers talking about Cas’s egg.  After gently, but firmly, taking Cas aside and explaining why the egg would never hatch, Michael patted Cas softly on the back.  Cas had tried not to let a tear slip past while looking into Michael’s solemn blue eyes, but he hadn’t been able to.  Michael, knowing Cas’s gentle heart, handed Cas the folded cotton square of his handkerchief from his back pocket before setting off two deal with his brothers, leaving Cas alone on the front porch.    

                Later, when Cas saw Gabe and Luke, both boys were much kinder than usual.  Gabe even went so far as to press a half melted bar of chocolate into Cas’s small hand before wandering off.

                The four boys had grown up together as only brothers can.  One minute trying to kill one another, the next defending each other against anyone fool hardy enough to try to mess with one of the Novak boys.  As different as they were; Michael the guardian and protector, Luke the irreverent but steadfast, Gabriel the hedonist , and Cas the quiet loyal, helper, the bonds of brotherhood had survived well past childhood and remained as strong as ever into adulthood. 

                Which is something Cas tried to remind himself of as Gabe smiled from ear to ear while settling himself into the chair nearest to window, dramatically stacking his hands behind his head while stretching his legs out in front of himself and crossing them at the ankles.  Once he was entirely comfortable, he look conspiratorially over at Luke.

                “Oh Luke, you will never guess who I just ran into down in the cafeteria.”

~

                Dean was bored.  The sun was starting to go down outside of the windows, the hustle and bustle of the hospital was slowing down for the day.  Still no baby.  Jess’s dad had wandered down to the cafeteria a few minutes ago, leaving Dean alone in the waiting room. 

                The last update Dean had gotten from Sam had said that there were probably a couple of hours left to go.  Dean hadn't heard anything from Sam in the past hour, but he wasn’t going to walk down to the room to check.  Sam was relaying his updates via text now.  As close as Dean was to his brother and wife, there were some things Dean just didn’t need to see.  Or hear.  Even though, Jess and Sam were very into the whole hippy dippy idea of ‘bringing our child into the world can be a whole family experience’, Dean preferred to wait out here, where he wouldn’t need a whole tanker full of brain bleach.  The childbirth video Jess had tricked him into watching a few weeks ago had been bad enough.

                Dean liked to be on the go.  He was a busy man in his day to day life, constantly occupied with projects, accomplishing things.  But waiting, in the quiet, was giving him too much time alone with his thoughts.

                He knew Sam was going to be a great dad.  Sam was really just a giant kid most of the time anyway.  Of course, Dean might be seeing Sam from a different perspective than most, considering how they grew up.  Their dad had been away from home a lot, always getting called out to the job and working crazy hours, leaving Dean with too much responsibility for his younger brother.  After their mother died, when Sam was just a baby, John Winchester had turned to his work the way some men would have turned to a bottle.  Burying himself in it until finally, the job killed him.

                There were too many Christmases, birthdays, and Thanksgivings when John had gotten the call from work, leaving Dean and Sam alone with pizza money or orders to go down to Denny’s for the turkey special.  One year, Dean had tried to bake Sam’s birthday cake because John had to stay at work late.  Dean knew he wouldn't remember to pick up the one Dean ordered at the bakery.  The cake ended up being lopsided and a little gooey in the middle, but Dean had stuck a Batman and Superman action figure in the top and sang Happy Birthday to Sam anyway. 

                There was even one fourth of July where Dean and Sam pooled their pocket money and bought all of the fireworks they could afford.  They drove out to a field in the middle of nowhere and spent half the night painting the sky with Roman candles and mortar shells.  There was a small incident where a bottle rocket went rogue and they almost caught the field on fire, but it was still one of the happiest memories of Dean’s life.

                Dean was so happy for Sam.  Really, truly, deep-in-his soul overjoyed that his life had turned into everything Dean had hoped it would be.  He just hoped that someday, he could find the same thing for his own life.  Sam and Jess would be home, wherever they were, as long as they had each other.  Dean wanted the same thing.  A person he could find home with.  A place he knew he belonged. 

                Dean sighed.  _Enough of this melancholy bullshit_ , he thought to himself.  Pulling his phone out of his pocket,  he checked the time before sending a text.

                **What do you like on your pizza?**


	6. And Then There Was Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today because I apparently would rather write than sleep. Thanks everyone for reading and all of the comments :)

                Cas wanted to scream or strangle his brother. Or maybe both.  Gabriel could be more relentless than a dog after a bone, and right now he was driving Cas insane.  Every time Cas steered the conversation away from Dean, Gabe managed to bring it right back. 

                “Where did you meet him?” Gabe asked.  He was lounging in the windowsill, watching Cas from across the room. 

                “I told you, Gabe, on the elevator.” Cas relied dryly.

                “Was it like that TV show Gabe is obsessed with?  Did he ravish you once the doors were shut, Cassie?” Luke asked, sardonically.  He had sprawled across the sofa again, leaving Cas to perch on the short, backless, doctor’s stool sitting in the corner.

                “You are both ridiculous and possibly evil.” Cas answered, pretending to be fascinated with the news program playing on the television in the corner.

                “We all know Luke is the evil one, Cas.  I’m merely… mischievous?” Gabe finished, looking towards Luke in affirmation.  Luke feigned a heartbroken expression while clutched his chest dramatically.

                “I feel so misunderstood.”

                Cas rolled his eyes while fighting back a smile.  Gabe focused his attention on Cas again,

                “Was it like on Dr. Sexy, Cas?  I mean, obviously the guy looks good enough to actually be on the show.  And, I’ve been telling you for months, you need a rebound.  That thing with Inias was ages ago.  Time to move on, baby bro.”

                Luke started to flip through the channels with the television remote, dryly adding, “Yes, Cas.  Remember, always take important life advice from Gabriel.  Anyone telling you to screw random strangers you meet in the hospital is passing out golden nuggets of wisdom.”

                Cas took a moment to appreciate that Michael was downstairs sitting with their father in the recovery room and therefore not privy to this conversation.  After a moment, he answered,

                “Gabe, I know that Inias and I parted ways quite a while ago, but I will move on when I see fit.  Dean is an acquaintance.  Nothing untoward has happened.  I’m not even sure he would reciprocate any attraction.”

                Gabe snorted, “Just an acquaintance that wants to put the Basilisk into the Chamber of Secret.”

                Luke choking on laughter, almost fell of the couch and proceeded to throw the tv remote at Gabe’s head.

                Sighing, Cas shook his head. “I can’t believe we are related.”

                “Is there another euphemism you would like better?” Gabe asked.  “First of all, the guy was totally into you.  He was looking at you in the cafeteria like you were the last cupcake in the bakery case.  And secondly, all I’m saying is, it’s about time.  We’ve been watching you mope for months.”

                “You’ve hardly been watching me do anything, Gabe.  You live 800 miles away.” Cas replied.

                “You know what we mean, Cas.  We’ve been worried about you.  We were about to stage an intervention.”  Gabe actually looked sincere, causing Cas to feel slightly, _just slightly_ , guilty.

                “Just for the record, Gabe’s idea of an intervention involved strippers.” Luke threw over his shoulder, still absorbed in the television.

                “You thought it was a good idea at the time.” Gabe shot back.

                “Really, Gabe, when are strippers ever a bad idea.” Luke answered with a smirk.

                “What did Michael think about this plan?” Cas asked, cocking one eyebrow while he glared, unamused, at his brothers.

                Gabe answered, “We were just planning on kidnapping Michael.  You know he would never have gone along with the idea.”

                Cas just shook his head.  “Like I would even want to go to one of your strip clubs.  I don’t think you frequent anywhere that would cater to my preferences.”

                Gabe just laughed, “Come on Cassie, you know I appreciate all varieties.”

                Luke turned back to the TV, his voice dripping with innuendo, “You know Cas, there are places that cater to _everything_.” 

                Then, Cas’s phone alerted that he had a text.

~

                Dean stood next to the bank of elevators with a hot pizza box in one hand and a bag holding two sodas in the other.  He was nervous, unsure exactly what this was.  Was it a date? Just two guys hanging out and eating food? A really awkward story to tell his brother later?  Who knew. 

                Dean saw Cas turn the corner up ahead and lifted the pizza box into the air, smiling. 

                “Hungry?” he asked.

                Cas smiled and nodded, his cheeks were flushed slightly and he looked a little nervous.

                “You ok?” Dean asked, concerned.

                “Yes, I’m fine,” Cas answered.  He shook his head ruefully, “I was trying to escape my brothers.”

                Dean laughed, “Ok, well here.  I know a good hiding place.” He pushed the elevator button.  When the doors opened and they were safely contained in the steel cube, he pushed the button for the fourth floor. “I found this place earlier today, I got bored and went exploring a little.”

                Once the doors opened on the fourth floor, Dean led Cas down a hallway to the back side of the hospital.  A few more twist and turns, and they were in the entrance to the skyway, an enclosed bridge that connected the main building of the hospital with the clinic building next door.  The entire skyway was lined with windows, there were even a few benches along its length.  At that time of night, with the clinics deserted for the evening, there weren't any other people nearby. 

                “Pretty great right?” Dean asked, motioning to one of the benches.

                “Perfect,” Cas answered, taking in the exposed bank of windows that overlook the city surrounding the hospital.

                Dean sat on the bench, placing the pizza box in the middle and sat a soda on either side. 

                “Eat up,” he said, looking up at Cas.  Feeling a little uncertain, Cas was still standing, staring out the windows.

                After a moment, he turned and walked over the bench and sat, smiling appreciatively at Dean. 

                Dean folded a slice of pizza in half and took a bite, after chewing and swallowing, he gestured towards Cas with the slice,

                “So, I realized, I don’t really know anything about you, while I was standing down there by the elevators.  I know you said you were here for your father, and you have brothers… but other than that, you are kind of a mystery.”

                Cas took a bite of his own slice of pizza and chewed thoughtfully.

                “I guess I could say the same about you, Dean.  I don’t really know anything about you either.”

                Dean smiled again, “I guess it’s a good thing we have time then.”

~

                Long after the pizza box was empty and the sodas were gone, they sat in the protective bubble of the walkway and talked for hours.

                Dean told Cas about Sam and Jess and how they met at college.  He told Cas about his best friend Charlie and her roommate Jo, who both happened to be like little sisters to him.  He also told Cas about the years he spent working for his Uncle Bobby at his garage until he managed to work his way through college and graduate with his degree in business.  He and Bobby had expanded that garage into a well-respected auto shop that specialized in classic restorations.  Dean also told Cas about his mom passing away when Sam was a baby and that his father was a detective who died in the line of duty. 

                Cas, in turn, spoke about Gabriel, Luke, and Michael and what it was like growing up with three older brothers.  He told Dean about how his mother passed away when he was in junior high from an aneurysm.  The vast hole that was left when she just disappeared from their lives.  He talked about going to college and starting out as pre-med, but then changing majors to education after running into one of his elementary school teachers at the market one day.  Now, he was a high school English teacher.  He spent his days trying to teach his students to love the words on a page the way he did.  Dean felt his heart roll slowly in his chest as he watched Cas’s eyes light up while describing the moment one of his students found meaning in a poem. 

                After they both stop talking for a moment, Dean leaned forward slightly and said, quietly, “Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?”

                Cas watched him for a moment, head tilted at an angle, “Of course, Dean.”

                Dean flushed slightly and looed away for a moment, the aura of cool confidence he normally wears like a cloak slipping away, revealing an uncertain, vulnerable persona Cas knew, even from their short friendship, few others ever saw.  He finally looked back at Cas, and before he spoke, Cas was struck, once again, by the splendor arranged before him in a happy accident of genetics.   

                “Is this like a mutual feeling here?  I’m just trying to lay it all out here because if it’s one sided, I don’t want to make a move or something and freak you out.”

                Just as Cas opened his mouth to speak, the cell phone in Dean’s pocket stared to ring shrilly.  Dean looked to Cas with a half-smile, an apology clearly on his face as he checked at the face of his phone.

                “Sorry, it’s Sammy.”

                Cas nodded understandingly as Dean answered.  Then, Cas watched as an entire parade of emotions crossed Dean’s face, until his expression settled on one that was so blindingly happy, it almost hurt to see it.

                Dean looked to him and Cas smiled and motioned with his hands as if to say ‘go, go’.  Dean smiled hugely and turned towards the hospital, hanging his phone up as he reached the door.  Cas bit his lip as he watched him leave, then, as Dean reached forward to push the door open, Cas jumped up and called out, “Dean!”

                Dean turned and looked back, surprised.  Cas closed the space between them and quickly, before he could second guess himself, curled his hand around the back of Dean’s neck, drawing them together.  He pressed his lips to Dean’s and kissed him.  It was really nothing more than a quick brush of lips before Cas stepped back and said, “Thanks for the pizza.  Now you really should go.”

                Dean blinked, stunned, before he grinned and walked through the doors.


	7. And Baby Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy. Sorry... babies. I also want to think my friend southernsamifer for helping me name Sam and Jess's baby. Cas will be back next chapter and the storyline will be moving away from the hospital very soon. Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos. I love hearing from everyone :)

                They were already on the fourth floor, so Dean only had to make his way through the maze of hallways until he came to the double doors that marked the beginning of the obstetrics wing.  After buzzing through on the phone next to the door, Dean walked to the waiting room.  While he had been gone, more family had congregated in the room.  Jess’s parents were sitting on the loveseat in the corner, talking quietly and grinning at each other.  Bobby and Ellen were leaning against the wall next to the TV, chatting with Jo.  Charlie was sprawled out in a chair watching an episode of Firefly on her iPad. 

                As the waiting room door swung open, everyone turned excitedly to look at Dean.  When they saw it was only Dean, their faces fell.

                “So, no news yet?” Dean asks laughing.

                Bobby ambles over and pulls Dean into a one armed hug, “No news yet,” he answers gruffly as he pulls away.

                Next, Ellen walks over and wraps her arms around Dean. “Good to see you, sweetie.”

                “You too, Ellen.” Dean replies as he hugs her tightly.  Ellen and Bobby had taken Sam and Dean in after their father died, becoming surrogate parents to the boys.  “Have you guys seen Sammy?” Dean asks as he breaks away and steps back.

                Bobby answers, “Nope.  He called us about an hour ago and gave us an update.  Ellen and I decided to head up here just to make sure we didn’t miss anything.”

                Dean walks over to Charlie, plopping into the chair next to her.  He leans against the armrest and watches the iPad screen.

                 “Serenity and Wash, the greatest love story ever told.” Dean says after a moment.

                Charlie looks over at Dean and smiles, “I don’t know.  Is it better than Dean Winchester and Baby.”

Dean laughs, used to being teased about his love for his car. “Jesus, Charlie.  I didn’t realize babies took this long.  How do people stand this?”

                Charlie turns back to her show, “You’re asking me?  You know I’m never having kids.”

                “At least you have the equipment if you decide you want them.” Dean answers quietly.

                Charlie quickly snaps her attention back to Dean, staring into his eyes for a moment.  Without looking away, she flips the iPad case shut, lays it on the table, and turns to face her whole body towards Dean, drawing her legs up into her chair as she does.

                “What’s up?” She asks seriously.  Dean and Charlie had met in college.  After so many years of friendship, the two were extremely close.  Dean even joked that she was the little sister he had never wanted.  But all of those years of friendship had left Charlie with the ability to read Dean’s face like a book.           

                “Nothing,” he answers, looking down at his hands.  “It’s just suddenly gotten really, real.  You know?  Sammy’s grown up.  He’s married.  He’s going to be a dad.  And, I’m just sitting here, alone.  Waiting to be Uncle Dean.  Not that I’m saying that’s a bad thing,” he adds quickly.  “But, I don’t want to always be the extra person at holidays.  I _want_ a family.  It just hit me this morning that I’m not getting any younger.”

                Charlie watches him for a moment before answering. “Dean, you are the most selfless person I know.  You are hot, gainfully employed, and kind.  Someone is going to be lucky to have you.”

                Dean is slouched forward in the chair, elbows on his knees. He looks up and over at Charlie, brow furrowed, “It’s hard.  Especially after the mess with Lisa.  Every time I think I get past it, it seems to come back and bite me in the ass.”

                Charlie’s eyes flash with barely contained rage. “After all of the shit you went through with her, I’m surprised you didn’t end up on Maury.  Like seriously, if I ever see her again, I’m going to end up in jail.  You have to bail me out.”

                Dean smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you.” He nudges Charlie with his elbow.  “I met someone yesterday.”

                Charlie’s expression quickly switches to Cheshire cat grin before she demands, “Really? Details.”

                “He’s really nice.  Kind of awkward, but in a good way.  His dad is here, a few floors up.  We’ve met up a few times since yesterday.” A small grin slides across Dean’s face.

                Charlie can barely contain her delight.  “See!  I knew if we got you through your man-whore rebound phase you would find someone nice.  What does he do? What’s his name? When can I meet him?”

                “Jeez, Charlie.  We only met yesterday.  Give it time.  He’s a high school English teacher and his name is Cas.  Castiel actually.” He adds at the last minute, “And I didn’t go through a man-whore phase.”

                Jo, who had been reading a magazine quietly across the coffee table, looked up and snorted. “Please, Dean.  Remember who lives across from you.  You have no secrets from us.”  She turns back to her magazine, without waiting for a reaction.

                Dean’s feels a flush rising up his neck and looked away while Charlie laughs.

~

                After forty-five more minutes of waiting, Sam walks through the door.  Before he manages to cross the room, Dean has risen up from his seat and met him halfway.  Sam flashes the biggest, happiest, adoring smile at the room and shouts, “It’s a girl!”

                Dean throws his arms around his brother and for a moment both men quietly choke back a sob, laughing at the same time.  They squeeze each other impossibly tight once more before breaking away and everyone else pounces on Sam, hugging and slapping his back, congratulations and questions filling the room.

                After a moment, Sam raises his voice to be heard above the din, “She is seven pounds, eight ounces 21 inches long.  Perfectly healthy and Jess is doing wonderful.  I’ll have the nurse come back when they have her in the nursery and you all can see her.” 

                At this point, Sam has turned incandescent with happiness.  His large frame almost shaking with adrenaline, joy and a thousand other emotions.  Turning to Dean he whispers, reminding Dean of when Sam was a little kid and had a secret, “If you want to come back with me, you can meet her.”

                “Of course.” Dean answers.

                He follows Sam back down the hall to the room, Sam knocks lightly on the door, after a murmured response, he peeks his head around the door then pushes it open gently, Dean following behind.

                Jess is ensconced in a nest of blankets, cradling a pink wrapped bundle in her arms.  She looked absolutely exhausted but amazingly beautiful at the same time.  Jess was a beautiful woman anyway, but like Sam, she had the glow and joy of a new parent, wish gave her another dimension of beauty.

                “Hi, Dean,” she says softly.  “Would you like to meet your niece?”

                Slowly, Dean walks over to Jess’s side and looks down into the soft, pale bundle.  Jess slightly lifts the baby away from her body.  “Here, she says, “hold her.”

                Dean cradles the baby in his arms and looks down at the slightly red, wrinkled face of the newborn and thought she was possibly the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.  He knows everyone says that about new babies but this little girl was special.

                Dean looks up at Sam and Jess, an enormous smile spreading across his face, “What are you going to name her?”

                Jess looks to Sam and answers with a smile, “Isabelle.  Isabelle Grace.”

                Dean looks down into the baby's face once more, enamored when she shifts slightly in his arms curling instinctively into his warmth. He speaks soft and low, “Hello, Isabelle Grace Winchester.  I’m so happy to meet you.”


	8. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!

                The next morning, Cas, Gabriel, Michael, and Luke were seated around one of the round tables in the small coffee shop of the hospital lobby.  The doctors had discussed the next plan of action for their father after Friday morning rounds had concluded.  In short, their father was recovering extremely well, considering his age, and would be moved to a secondary care facility within the next few days. 

                “Well, what do we do now?” Michael asks.

                Luke and Gabe look at each other, Cas has a feeling they had already rehearsed this conversation.

                “Luke and I think we should take some family leave and stay here for awhile,” Gabe says.

                “Where are you two going to stay?” Cas asks, even though he already guessed the answer.

                “C’mon Cas,” Gabe grins at his younger brother, “You have a spare bedroom, a comfy couch, and you aren’t married.”

                “Michael isn’t married.” Cas replies dryly. 

                “Michael is _engaged_ , Cas.  He doesn’t want us hanging around.  Besides, Anna might run away screaming if she has to deal with either of us for very long.  You know we are an acquired taste.” Gabe wheedles.

                Cas looks over at Luke who just smiles back with an innocent expression. “It will be like old times, Cassie.”

                “Don’t call me that.” Cas glowers, “Don’t you two have jobs you need to get back to or something?”

                Gabe just grins back, sensing victory, “I’ve already talked to Naomi, she said she can keep the kitchen crew in line while I’m gone.”

                Luke adds, “And I can work from anywhere, you know that.”

                Cas sighs hugely.  “This only works if you two promise to behave.” _Why am I wasting my breath?_ Cas asks himself. “I am returning to work on Tuesday.  I have to be on time every morning and I can’t be hungover, or covered in glitter, or wake up in a different city with a tattoo, or get stripper-grams or any of the practical jokes you two love.  I’m serious.”

                Luke smiles a close lipped, wide smile before asking, “When have we ever done anything like that?”

                Cas closes his eyes for a moment, feeling pressure behind his eyes, before answering, “My first date, Prom, graduation, my first day of college, college graduation, my first day of student teaching, the last time you two visited.  I know I’m leaving a few out, but you get the picture.  Please, if you stay at my apartment, behave.  Please.”   

                Michael looks at Cas sympathetically while Gabe and Luke begin to make plans.

~

                Dean woke late the next morning, sprawled on his stomach across his bed.  When the nurses finally kicked everyone out the night before, it was very late and way past visiting hours.  Sam and Jess waved them all off, over the moon over their new little girl.  When Dean started the Impala and headed home, all he could think about was a hot shower and his bed.  It had been a long few days stuck in the time vacuum that hospitals seem to possess.  He reached over to his nightstand and snagged his phone, checking the time and double checking the date. It seemed like all of the days in the hospital had blurred together. 

                It was Saturday, which usually meant hanging out at Jo and Charlie’s with a few of their friends, or they all came over to Dean’s.  Dean rolled over onto his back, taking a moment to stretch hugely, before texting Charlie.

                **Dean:** **You still want to hang out tonight?**

                Dean watched dust motes float through the sunlight streaming past the crack in the curtains while he waited for her response.  Eventually, the phone buzzed.

                **Charlie: Sure.  What about Sam and Jess? Figured you were going to see them?**

**Dean: They get to come home this afternoon.  I wasn’t going to bug them too much for a couple of days.  Figured they needed some time just the 3 of them.**

**Charlie: Makes sense.  The usual suspects?**

                **Dean: You text them.  Takeout or cooking?**

**Charlie: You pick.**

**Dean: Your place or mine?**

**Charlie: Yours. Jo is in the middle of a project.  It looks like a craft store exploded in here.**

**Dean: She’s not trying to knit again is she?  I can’t wear another one of those sweaters.**

**Charlie: No, but you better smile when you get your Christmas present. See you at 7.**

A few moments later, another text buzzes through.  It is from Sam, a picture of Isabelle sleeping, swaddled and laying in the baby bed at the hospital.

                **Dean: You guys survive the night?**

**Sam: Yes.  Thank God for coffee.**

**Dean: How’s Jess?**

**Sam: Feeling a little rough.  Ready to go home.**

**Dean: Give her a hug for me.  And give my niece a kiss from me.**

**Sam: Will do.  Heard you had a date last night.**

Dean shakes his head and laughs quietly.

                **Dean: Jo’s big mouth? It wasn’t really a date.**

**Sam: Whatever. Was it your mystery elevator person?**

**Dean: Don’t you have better things to do?  Pretty sure you went through a major life change last night. Shouldn’t you be journaling about it or writing poetry or something.**

**Sam: I’m bored.  The girls are sleeping.  You suck.**

**Dean: So mature.**

A few moments of silence pass.

                **Dean: Let me know when you all get home safe.**

**Sam: Will do.**

                Then Sam sends another picture.  This one of Dean last night, smiling hugely into the phone’s camera, holding a sleeping Isabelle wrapped up in the crook of his arm.  Dean smiles as he looks at the picture and saves it to his phone.  After a moment, he fiddles with the phone’s settings, changing it to his background picture.

                Dean lies silently for a few more moments before he opens a new text window and sends a message to Cas.

                **Dean: Hey, how are things this morning?**

Once he sends the text, he bites his lip.  Hopefully Cas doesn’t think he’s a creeper now.  They did only just hang out last night.  Second guessing himself, Dean sits up and gets out of bed.  He needs breakfast before he sends any more texts he can attribute to low blood sugar insanity.

                Sliding a pair of flannel pajama pants on before walking into the kitchen, he slips the phone into the pants pocket.  Dean taps the coffee maker and stares around the kitchen, trying to decide how lazy he feels this morning.  Settling on extremely lazy, he reaches up and grabs a box of cereal off of the top of the fridge.  After pouring a bowl full of magical deliciousness and splashing it with milk, he grabs a spoon, the mug of coffee, and walks into the living room, sinking down into his giant couch.  He sets the bowl and mug on the coffee table, grabs the remote and switches on the TV, filling the room with sound.  He flips through the channels briefly, he settles on the original Psycho on a movie channel.

                As soon as he takes his first bite of cereal, the phone buzzes. Sloshing a little milk on the coffee table in his haste to retrieve his phone, Dean checks the screen, raising his free hand in a triumphant fist when he sees Cas’s name.

                **Cas: Very good.  My father is getting released within a few days.**

**Cas: How are you? Are you an uncle yet?**

**Dean: Yes!**

He attaches the picture Sam sent him of Dean holding Isabelle.

                **Dean: Her name is Isabelle Grace.**

**Cas: Congratulations.**

**Dean:  Sorry I had to run off last night.**

**Cas:  I understand.  Thank you for the pizza.**

Dean stares at the phone for a moment before typing out quickly,

                **Dean: Could you get away for a while tonight?  Some friends are getting together at my place.  Just movies and food and possibly a game of Cards Against Humanity.**

**Cas: I’m not sure what that is…**

**Dean: It’s awesome.**

**Cas: I think I will be able to leave for the evening.  We are going to start staying in shifts until he is released anyway.**

**Dean:  Alright! See you at 7.  I’ll send you directions.**

**Cas:  See you then, Dean.**

Dean tosses the phone back to the coffee table and smiles before taking another bite of cereal, thinking to himself, _Awesome_.


	9. Wardrobe Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note- I will be adding some characters and tags when I publish the next chapter. No worries though, this is still a big cavity inducing ball of sweetness and fluff. And, once again, thanks for all of the kind words. If anyone ever wants to find me on tumblr my url is theawkward-1.

Cas left the hospital in the early afternoon, after Luke offered to take the first shift staying with their father.  Michael had left a few hours earlier, stating that he wanted to spend some time with Anna and Luke should let him know when he wanted him to take the next shift.  Gabriel, realizing he also had the night off, tagged along with Cas as he headed home. 

                Once the two men walk through the front door, Gabe toes off his shoes, throws his coat into a heap on the floor and walks into the kitchen where he begins to rummage through the cabinets and fridge.  The kitchen was small and basic, as was most of the two bedroom apartment.  The cabinets were a generic oak, the countertop was boring beige laminate, and there were parquet floors throughout the apartment.  It was boring and Cas knew it.  When Cas had signed the lease last year, his only thought was to find a place as quickly as possible.  This building was located near enough to the high school he taught at that he could walk to work most days.  The only redeeming factors were the occasional quality piece of furniture scattered throughout the apartment.  Gabe, Luke, and Michael had helped him collect his things when he had left Inias.  When Cas had tried to leave the furniture behind, Gabe had thrown a fit and refused to leave.  His exact phrase had been, “Cassie, if you leave this shit here with him, I’m going to kick your ass.” So, in order to expedite the process, Cas had told his brothers which pieces were his and by the end of the afternoon, he was moved into the uninteresting beige apartment.   

                “What do you want to do for dinner, Cas?” Gabe asks over his shoulder, opening a jug of milk and sniffing it cautiously.

                Cas arranges Gabe’s shoes neatly on the rug in the entranceway, and hangs Gabe’s coat up in the closet before repeating the process with his own coat and shoes. 

                “I actually have plans for this evening.” Cas answers, dropping his keys into the bowl centered on the small table next to the door.

                Gabe looks up from the sink where he was pouring the spoiled milk down the disposal.                               

                “Plans?” He asks, questioningly.

                Cas walks down the hallway towards his bedroom and throws back over his shoulder, “A friend is having a few people over and invited me.”

                “Well it’s a good thing we are going out, Cassie, because you have like zero edible food in this house.” Gabe says as he followed him down the hallway.

                “Gabe, you were not invited.” Cas calls from his closet.

                “Of course I am, Cas.  I’m the life of the party.” Gabe answers.

                Cas sticks his head out of the closet, “I have no idea what to wear.”

                Gabe watches his brother suspiciously.  “Whose house are you going to Cas?” Before Cas could answer, Gabe claps his hands and points at his brother before falling back onto the bed.  “Dr. Sexy, right?”  He crows.

                Cas heaves a long suffering sigh and continues to sort through his closet. “If you are going to be a pain in the ass, at least be a useful one and give me some advice.”

                Gabe leans back on the bed and answers, “Be casual.  Don’t go dressed as an accountant and it will all be fine.”

                Cas holds up a sweater vest and lifts his eyebrows, blue eyes wide.  “This?” he asks, hopefully.

                “No.  Hell no.  Unless you are going to be an extra on Mr. Roger’s Neighborhood, you should never wear that.  Ever.” Gabe stands up and begins to rummage through the dresser drawers.

                “I wear this to work.  It’s very professional.” Cas snapps as he continues to shove hangers around.

                “You are a high school teacher.  Dorky sweaters are pretty much a required uniform.” Gabe tosses a pair of jeans onto the bed.  “Out of my way,” he says as he shoves Cas out of the closet. A few moments of perusing and a blue button up flies out, followed but a dove gray t-shirt, smacking Cas in the face.  “Don’t tuck it in, leave the top two buttons undone and roll up your sleeves.  Casual but still nice.”

                Cas narrows his eyes as he looks down at the shirt before gathering the clothes and walking into the bathroom.  He shuts the door, turns on the shower and hears, “No tie!” yelled from the hallway.

~

                Dean has changed his clothes twice.  Normally, he wore a lot of plaid shirts thrown over Henleys, but for some reason tonight, nothing felt right.  He finally resorted to asking Charlie for help.

                **Dean: SOS**

**Charlie: Whats up?**

**Dean: Just get over here.**

**Charlie: Be there in 5.**

                Charlie and Jo’s house shared a driveway with Dean’s.  Dean had bought the house they currently lived in shortly after he started to work for Bobby full time.  It had been in really rough shape cosmetically and Dean bought it for a song.  He spent two years’ worth of weekends tearing out bathrooms, updating fixtures, painting, refinishing hardwood floors and landscaping.  The end product was a beautiful home.  Then, the house next door went up for sale.  Dean had loved the old Craftsman from the moment he set eyes on it.  He put his bid in the week before Charlie and Jo decided to move in together.  Once, they heard Dean was moving, they asked to rent his old house.  Dean had been rehabbing the Craftsman for a year now and most of the main living areas and his bedroom were finished.  He loved this place so much he wanted to be buried in the backyard.

                Dean liked keeping his family close so that he could make sure everyone was safe and taken care of at all times.  As a result, Dean loved living next to Charlie and Jo, even if they could get a little judgmental about the people he had been seeing since the whole Lisa thing went to hell.  Honestly, he knew ‘seeing’ wasn’t the right word for casual hookups with people he met at The Roadhouse, but calling them one night stands just really sucked.  He wasn’t a college kid or an early-twenties something anymore.  He knew it was pathetic.

                A few moments later, he hears Charlie open the door in the downstairs hallway, “Dean, where are you?” she calls.

                “Up here,” he yells down the hallway, towards the stairs.  Charlie runs up the stairs and walkes into his room.

                “What’s the emergency?” she asks, slightly breathless.

                “Does this look ok?” Dean raises his arms and turns in a circle.

                “Are you freaking kidding me?” she yells before punching him in the arm.  “I thought you really needed something.  What does it matter anyway?  You know none of us care what you wear.”

                Dean fidgets with the hem of the green plaid shirt he finally settled on wearing over a black Henley, “I might have invited someone new tonight.”

                Charlie snaps her head up to look at Deans face, “ _Someone_ someone or just a regular someone?” she asks.

                “ _Someone_ someone,” he answers.  Then, before she can say anything, he knows that crazy fangirl look she gets in her eyes right before she starts to freak out over something, he turns and walks out of the room.

                Charlie only hesitates for a moment before she chases him down the hall.  “Is it the guy from the hospital?”  Dean nods his head and walks down the stairs.  “I knew it!” Charlie screeches.  “Jo owes me ten bucks.”

                “What are you talking about?” Dean asks as he walks into the kitchen, one of his favorite rooms.  When Dean started on the house, he knew he wanted the kitchen to be amazing.  And, it was.  Tiny copper tiles of various sizes formed a backsplash above cocoa colored countertops and dark wood cabinets.  He had added new stainless steel appliances, but refinished the original wood floors. After adding a large island between the cooking area and the dining area, Dean had been proud to call the project finished.  

                Charlie perches on a barstool in front of the island, “I bet Jo you had a crush.”

                Dean rolls his eyes, “What are you? Five?”

                “Just for that I won’t tell you about the other bet.” Charlie wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and pantomimes twirling a moustache.

                “I’m sure I don’t want to know.” Dean says, shaking his head and leaning his forearms against the island countertop.

                “Probably not. It has to do with S-E-X.” Charlie singsongs the final word, clearly reaching for a reaction.

                Dean points a finger at her and glowers, “You two need a hobby.”

                “Maybe you are our hobby.” Charlie smirks back.

                “That’s sick.” Dean shoves away from the counter and walks over to the fridge, opens the door and grabs a beer.  “Want one?” he asks.  He doesn’t wait for an answer, years of friendship with Charlie training him to grab a second one.  He twists the top off and slides it over to her, before opening his own beer and raising it to his lips.

                “What is his last name?” Charlie asks.  “I could do a quick background search on him before he gets here.”

                “Charlie, under no circumstances are you to investigate Cas.  I mean it.”

                “Dean, seriously, it would take ten minutes.” Charlie protests.

                “I’m serious.  No way.” He answers.

                “You sure know how to ruin a girl’s fun.” Charlie pouts before taking a drink.

~

                Cas was driving through a quiet, residential neighborhood, squinting at house numbers, looking for the address Dean had texted him earlier.  Next to him, Gabriel fiddled with the radio dial and proceeded to be as obnoxious as possible, only stopping on horrible 90’s boy band music and singing it as loudly as he could.  His promise to behave had lasted approximately three minutes after leaving Cas’s home.  Gabe had pulled the most pathetic of guilt trips, resulting in Cas texting Dean to ask if his brother could also accompany him since he was in from out-of-town and had nowhere else to go.

                While stopped at a convenience store so Gabe could “stock up” on essentials in case the food at Dean’s was “lame,” Cas sent Dean a warning text.

                **Cas: I apologize for what is about to show up on your doorstep.**

 Gabe returned to the car with a plastic bag full of candy and a Red Bull.  Cas briefly considered stuffing his brother in the trunk of the car for the duration of the party.  But, before Cas could instigate the plan, he realized they were right in front of Dean’s house.

~

                Dean was staring at the cryptic text from Cas on his phone when Jo, who was watching with Charlie out of the large window in the living room that faced the street, yelled, “I think he’s here!”

                He walks into the living room to covertly peer behind Jo and Charlie, trying to catch sight of Cas.  Instead, he sees Cas’s shorter, blonde brother clutching a plastic bag and yelling something Dean can’t hear back towards the car. 

                “That’s his brother,” Dean says.  “Gabe, I think.”

                Cas steps into Dean’s line of sight at the same time that Charlie asks, “Holy shit, Dean.  Is he the one that looks like a scruffy Clark Kent?”

                “That’s him,” Dean says, unable to stop the small smile spreading across his face as he watches Cas come up the front walk.  He walks over to the door to let them in. 

                Cas’s hair is still messy, but in a more subdued way, like he actually tried to do something to tame it before leaving and it just kind of decided to do its own thing anyway.  He is dressed in a well-fitting pair of dark jeans that emphasize strong legs and a blue shirt that sets off the end of the late summer tan still lingering on his skin and causing his eyes to practically glow cobalt.  Dean forgets to welcome him in for a moment and just stares dumbly.

                Jo looks back at Dean and narrows her eyes, before saying, “You might as well pay up now Charlie.  I’m going to win that bet.”


	10. Never Have I Ever and Other Games We Didn't Play

Cas was standing in the doorway and smiling like an idiot.  He knew he was supposed to say ‘Hello’ or ‘Thanks for having us’ or something, but he just couldn’t.  For a moment, all he could do was smile.  Because Dean looked so happy to see him.  Truly happy.  And Cas didn’t realize it until he was standing there, staring into those amazing green eyes, perfectly placed in a face that would make sculptors weep, but he was just as happy to see Dean.  He had the oddest feeling in that moment - a feeling of ‘This is important, I should remember this moment’.  And so, the two men stood, smiling and staring until Gabe walks up behind Cas, clears his throat, and says, “Alright you two, get a room.”

                At that moment, a tall redhead and a small blonde woman appear behind Dean in the doorway.  Dean blinks twice, as if a spell was broken and backs up into the house,

                “Glad you guys could make it.  Come on in,” he says.

                Gabe elbows his way past Cas, walking into the house first.

                “Nice place you’ve got here Dean-o,” he says.  Looking to the two women standing next to Dean, he asks, “Who are you?”

                The blonde woman steps forward, “I’m Jo and this is Charlie.” She answers, gesturing to the red head.

                Gabe looks from Dean to the women and back again, “And how do you two know our charming host?””

                This time Charlie steps forward. “Jo’s known him since she was in diapers, I met him in college.  And we live next door.”

                Gabe grins evilly at this bit of news and dramatically rubs his hands together like a bad villain in a cheap movie. “Excellent! Informants!”  He steps over between the two women, hooks arms with them and begins to walk away from Cas and Dean.  Cas can hear him say, as he walks away with the women, “So, I need details and I need all of them.  And I mean the real dirt too.”

                Charlie laughs and Jo answers, “This goes both way pal.”

                Dean just looks over at Cas and laughs, “I think we could be in trouble.”

                Cas watches the retreating threesome, “I feel like we just introduced Jem, Scout and Dill.”

                Dean thought about it for a moment before laughing, “Just don’t compare them to Ron, Harry and Hermoine.  Charlie would debate all night about which of them is what character and we would never hear the end of it.”

~

                A few hours, some great food, and a few drinks later, the group is all staggered around the living room.  Jo is sitting in a recliner with Charlie on the floor leaning against her knees.  Ash, one of Dean and Jo’s childhood friends, is sitting on one of the barstools they brought in from the kitchen and Garth is sitting cross-legged next to Gabe who is sprawled in front of the TV on his stomach.  Dean and Cas are sharing the couch, sitting slightly too close to each other, occasionally brushing knees or hands, letting the accidental contact linger a moment longer than necessary.  They had talked about playing a game – Charlie fought valiantly for Spin the Bottle, Gabe suggested Never Have I Ever, an idea that was shot down immediately by Dean and Charlie.

                “They never want to play that game,” Garth explained to Gabe.

                “They’ve done _everything_ , so they always lose,” added Ash.

                “And we _mean_ everything.” Jo laughs.

                Charlie threw a pillow at Ash’s head, while Dean unsuccessfully tried to hide the fact that his neck was turning red from embarrassment.

                Finally, they decided to watch a movie.

                “Only if I get to pick,” Charlie yells, scrambling up off of the floor to walk over to the entertainment center where she begins to rifle through Dean’s extensive movie collection.

                Jo tossed a pillow at Dean, “We need snacks.

                “I second that motion,” Gabe yelled, awkwardly raising one hand in the air from his stomach down position on the floor.

                Dean throws the pillow back to Jo, “Fine, lazy ass.”  He teases, “I only live to serve the queen.”

                Charlie looks over her shoulder, “I would like to remind you that _I_ am the queen.”

                “Yeah, handmaiden.  She’s the queen,” Jo taunts Dean.

 Cas and Gabe both appear to be confused by this statement.  Garth tries to explain, “Charlie is real big into LARPing and she is the Queen of Moondoor.”

                Jo interjects, “And the first year she talked Dean into going with her, she made him be her handmaiden.  It was hilarious.”

                “I’m a knight now,” Dean adds, feeling ridiculous defending his fictional persona.  Dean has the feeling Cas wants to laugh, but he only smiles back.

                “Want to help me find something to feed the horde?” Dean asks Cas quietly, hoping no one else will try to join them.

                Cas nods.  Dean stands up, reaches down and clasps Cas’s hand in his own, hoisting him off the couch.  He doesn’t make any move to drop the hand while they walk into the kitchen.

~

                Once the two men leave the room, Jo and Charlie exchange a significant glance.  Ash is playing some sort of game on his phone; Garth is texting his lady-friend and Gabe looks to Charlie and Jo with his eyebrows raised.

                “See what I mean,” Gabe whispers, as the three huddle together.  “It’s like the beginning of The Notebook around here.”

                “Were they like this in the hospital?” Charlie asks.

                Gabe shrugs, “I only saw them together for a few moments in the cafeteria, but if it was a scene from a movie, they would have been running through a field in slow motion into each other’s arms. “

                Jo wrinkles her nose, “It’s a little sickening.”

                Charlie scoffs, “Please, you are thrilled.  We just can’t let them mess this up.”

                “Agreed,” Gabe says, “They might need a little nudge.”

                Jo just rolls her eyes. “Would you hurry up and pick a movie.”

~

                Dean rummages through the pantry pulling out a jumbo sized bag of M&Ms, licorice and microwave popcorn.  Tossing them on the island, he turns, smiling mischievously, and looks at Cas, in the dimly lit kitchen.

                “Sorry, I didn’t really need any help.  I just wanted to get you alone for a minute.”

                Leaning against the island, resting one hand on the edge, Cas doesn’t answer, he just looks back into Dean’s eyes and smiles slowly.

                “So what do you think?” Dean asks.  “They’re pretty great, right?”

                “You have very nice friends, Dean.” Cas says.  “Jo and Charlie live next door?” he asks.

Dean leans back against the island and absently traces a path from Cas’s wrist, across his knuckles, and to the tips of Cas’s fingers with his fingertips.  Cas tries to ignore the way the soft touch sends electric tingles up his arm and throughout his body.  They had been sitting next to each other all night and the constant teasing sensation of his thigh brushing Dean’s or Dean’s arm resting against his was starting to drive him crazy.

                “They moved in over there about a year ago.” Dean answers.

                “How long have they been together?” Cas asks.  “Or are they not together? Sorry, I don’t want to presume.” He apologizes.

                “No, no, no,” Dean says quickly, “They’re together. They’ve been together for… I don’t even know how long now.  We all went to college together.  It’s actually kind of a great story.  But the short version is Charlie was the wild one, hooking up with every girl on campus.  She and I became really good friends, because, back then I was no angel, not that I am now,” Dean laughs self-deprecatingly, “and that’s how they met.  I introduced them at a party.  See, Jo is Ace,” at this, Dean looks up at Cas questioningly but smiles when Cas nods, showing he knows the term, “Jo had a lot of issues, thinking no one would ever be able to love her or deal with her asexuality, she got burned really bad a few times by some real assholes and kind of gave up on dating.  She was crazy about Charlie, thought I was too dumb to see it.  But, they were really, really good friends for a long time and then one day, Charlie realized she was in love with Jo, she didn’t know how Jo felt, she was worried Jo wouldn’t love her back.  It was like a soap opera … and they’ve been together ever since.”

                Cas, head tilted slightly, watches Dean intently while he relates the story of his two friends.  Just watching Dean’s face while he talks about them, Cas can sense his loyalty, love, and affection for the two women. 

                Dean seems to realize how much he was talking and grins, raising his hand to ruffle his hair. 

                “Gabe seems interesting.” He says. “I’ve never seen anyone consume that much sugar in such a short period of time.”

                “Gabe is…Gabe.”  Cas shrugs, not knowing how to explain his brother. “He’s usually the life of the party.”

                “I’m glad you guys came tonight.” Dean says quietly.  Looking from Cas’s eyes, to his mouth, and back up again.

                “Me too,” Cas answers.  After a moment, “Do you think we should pop the popcorn?” He asks.

                “What?” Dean looks up from where he was looking at his fingers resting on Cas’s. “Oh, yeah, the popcorn.” He says, as if remembering why they were in the kitchen in the first place.  Then he starts to remove the plastic wrap from the popcorn bags and walks across the kitchen.  He places one in the microwave above the stove, presses some buttons and waits while the bag rotates inside.

                Dean looks back over to Cas who is leaning against the island still, “So, did you say you go back to work this week?”

                “Yes, I start back on Wednesday.” Cas answers, watching Dean’s back as he turns and reaches into the microwave and removes the steaming bag of popcorn, before putting a new, unpopped bag inside and resetting the time.  Cas walks across the kitchen slowly.

                “You teach at North High, right? That’s over by the garage.  I could probably duck out of the office at lunch sometime, maybe we could meet up?” Dean asks over his shoulder, still turned, facing the microwave. 

                “That would be nice.” Cas answers.  Dean jumps when he hears the rumble of Cas’s deep voice close to his ear. He turns quickly and realizes Cas has come up behind him.  Cas is slightly shorter than Dean, he has to tilt his chin up slightly until their mouths brush softly.  Dean pauses for a moment, surprised.  Then, he leans down slightly and brushes their mouths together once more, hesitating, pulling back to look at Cas’s face, gauging his reaction.  Dean reaches his hand out and snags Cas’s hips, pulling him flush with Dean’s front, holding him close so that each man can feel the lines of the others’ body pressing against his own.  Cas’s tongue flicks out and moistens his lips before on arm slides around Dean’s back and he spears his fingers through Dean’s hair with the other.  Pulling Dean’s head down, slanting their mouths together, and licking into his mouth.  Somewhere in the background the microwave dings.

                Dean lets out a surprised moan before reacting.  He tilts his head and seems set on a mission to memorize every nuance of Cas’s mouth.  He lifts one hand from Cas’s hip and tangles his fingers in the other man’s messy dark hair. Moving his mouth to trace the edge of Cas’s jaw, Dean lightly nibbles the corner of his jawbone before tracing his way back across to his mouth.  Cas captures Dean’s full bottom lip with a gentle bite, eliciting a groan.

                The two are tangled up together, against the stove, backlit by the recessed cabinet lighting, when Jo walks through the doorway.

                “What’s taking so long,” she calls as she enters the room.  Both men look over to her flushed, too stunned to answer. “Oh.” Jo says before yelling into the other room.  “I don’t think they are going to need that nudge.”


	11. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. But, it just fits better on its own. Once again, thanks for reading and all of the awesome feedback :)

                The following Saturday, Dean spends the morning working on a few projects around the house.  He smiled to himself occasionally as he remembered something Cas had said or texted him during the week.  They had talked daily, usually several times a day.  Cas sometimes relating a funny incident from school via text or Dean calling in the evening to explain the nuances of the current job he was overseeing.  Dean had even managed to meet Cas for lunch once during the week. 

                They were both moving slowly.  Cas was behind with lesson plans and grading since he had missed to many class days while his father was hospitalized.  He and his brothers were also still alternating their shifts with their father.  Dean had managed to meet Cas once for lunch during the week at a burger place near the high school Cas taught at.  Things were going well.  Dean would find himself singing along to Whitesnake’s Is This Love That I’m Feeling when it came across the radio while he was working in the garage.  Cheesy? Yes.  But, Dean was alone and if he felt like singing along to an 80’s hair band, then who was going to stop him?

                 After stopping for lunch, Dean had answered his front door, surprised to find Sam standing on the porch holding a blanket draped carseat, with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

                “I hope you don’t mind,” he said.  “We decided to go for a little car ride so Jess could get some sleep.”

                “Of course I don’t mind Sammy.” Dean stepped back so Sam could bring the baby in. “The pink bag is a nice look.  I really think it is your color.”

                “Shut up.” Sam replied, walking past Dean, into the house and heading for the living room.

                Sam sets the seat on the floor near the couch and draws the blanket back, revealing a sleeping Isabelle.

                “I was honestly starting to go a little stir-crazy.  Other than the pediatrician, and a grocery run, I haven’t been out of the house in a week.”  He says as he sinks onto the couch.

                Dean crouches down in front of the seat and looks at his sleeping niece. “Are you guys getting any sleep?” he asks.

                Sam tilts his head back onto the couch and closes his eyes, speaking in a tired voice, “She wakes up every two hours to eat, by the time she eats and we finally get her back to sleep, she spits up or has a diaper blow out, so we change her, then she is awake.  Then, by the time we get her back to sleep, it’s time for her to eat again.  It just starts over.  It’s like Groundhog’s Day.” 

                Dean looks over to his brother, noticing his shirt is buttoned wrong and he has dark circles under his eyes.  Even his hair is limp, like the exhaustion has reached his follicles.  “You want a drink or something?” He asks.

                Sam, eyes still closed, answers vaguely, “Sure.  Whatever.”

                Dean walks into the kitchen and pours a glass of water for Sam.  By the time he makes it back into the living room, Sam’s soft snores are filling the room.  Dean smiles affectionately, and places the glass on the coffee table. 

                “Well, little lady, I have some bookwork to do.  Care to join me?” At that, he lifts the sleeping baby, in the carseat and walks down the hall to his office.  After placing her seat on the floor near his desk, where he can keep an eye on her, Dean logs into his business software and starts to reconcile invoices.

                He manages to work solidly for a half hour, before a tiny whimper escapes the bundled baby in her seat.  Dean quickly saves his work, before leaning over and unsnapping the harness, lifting the baby from the seat and into his arms. 

                “Good afternoon, Miss Belle. Did you have a nice nap?” He asks, softly, watching the pink cheeked baby lift a mitten covered fist and anxiously wriggle back and forth, trying to suck on her hand. 

                “Looks like someone woke up hungry,” He says.  “Let’s go see what we can do about that.”  
                Dean walks into the living room and snags the diaper bag before backing into the kitchen, pulling the pocket doors shut behind him.  At this point, the whimpering is rapidly dissolving into angry wails.  Dean gently jiggles the arm holding the angry child while he rummages through the bag, quickly finding the insulated pouch inside.  He draws the bottle of milk out and runs it under the tap until the warm water removes any chill.  He swirls the bottle quickly to mix the milk, removing any separation, before testing the temperature on his wrist.  Satisfied, he gently rubs the silicone nipple against the baby’s lips and he smiles happily as she latches on.

                After a few moments of intense sucking, the little girl opens her eyes, which until this point had either been angrily screwed shut or closed with sleep.  For such a little person, she stares at him very solemnly.  Her eyes are wide and the gray-blue color of most young babies.  Dean watches her, enthralled with this tiny person.  He can just see the wisps of dark golden hair beginning to appear on her head.  There is even a trace of a dimple on one cheek.  Dean can see a little bit of Sam around the shape of her eyes, but even at this young age, something about her face reminds him of Jess.

                After Isabelle drink for another moment, Dean removes the bottle and lifts the baby to his shoulder.  He rubs and pats her back gently until she belches loudly.  
                “You get that from your daddy.” Dean chuckles softly.  Then he takes the bottle and the baby out to the porch where he sits down in a patio chair and settles in comfortably.

                Sam finds them there a while later.  Dean can feel eyes on him and turns to see his brother watching him from the doorway.

                “I forgot you were so good at this,” Sam says quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

                “Well, I had a lot of practice with you,” Dean replies, looking away, out over the yard.

                “That’s not what I meant, Dean.”

                “I know what you meant Sam.” Dean says, his voice low and controlled, but Sam can hear the edge creeping in.

                Isabelle has fallen back to sleep.  Dean rests her against his shoulder and rubs her back gently while she dozes.

                “She’s going to need her diaper changed soon,” Dean says.

                “It’s ok to talk about it Dean.  You don’t have to shove it all away somewhere.”

                “Sam, I told you if you ever brought it up again I was going to break your nose. I wasn’t kidding.  Drop it.” 

                “I’m just trying to help.” Sam’s tone and eyes are pleading. 

                “God, Sam, I know.  I know you just want to help.  But, I just can’t.”  Dean stands up carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.

                Sam watches Dean walk back into the house and sighs heavily.


	12. The Roadhouse

                Later that evening, Cas was once again searching through his closet.  This time, he settled quickly on a dark gray button up and a pair of jeans.  He and Dean had made plans to go to a bar called The Roadhouse.  Cas had heard of the place through some of his coworkers, although he had never been there.  Dean and Jo had pretty much grown up there, seeing as how Ellen owned and ran the place.  Now, the group of friends met there frequently.

                Once he was dressed, Cas tried to leave the apartment without drawing too much attention from Luke and Gabe.  Living with his two brothers again hadn’t been quite as bad as he had imagined.  Luke, a writer, tended to leave notebooks and pens lying all over every flat service.  Occasionally, he would write all through the night and then crash on the couch for the following day.  Gabe, on the other hand, was another story.  He left candy wrappers between the couch cushions, beverage cans all over the apartment, placed empty cartons and containers back in the pantry and fridge, and never managed to get his laundry in the hamper.  He also commandeered the television for reality tv marathons and 80’s movies. 

                Case in point, Luke and Gabe were currently sprawled on Cas’s boring couch watching The Breakfast Club.  Cas only recognized the movie because Gabe had forced him to watch it earlier in the week.  Gabe had also insisted on reenacting the dance montage.

                As Cas nonchalantly attempted to walk past the living room, Luke called out, “Going out?”

                Cas sighed. “Yes.” He paused and leaned against the doorway.

                “Where ya goin?” Gabe asked.

                Castiel looked down at his chest and brushed imaginary lint from his shirt.  “I’m meeting Dean and some of his friends at an establishment called The Roadhouse.”

                Gabe jumped off of the couch and darted down the hallway.  “Give me five minutes.” He yelled over his shoulder.

                Cas narrowed his eyes and Luke, who sat smiling on the couch. 

                “You knew he was going to do that.” Luke said. “You should have climbed out through the fire escape.”

                “I don’t have a fire escape.” Cas answered.  “I thought about it.”

                “I’ll tag along.” Luke stood up.  “You might need someone to rein Gabe in.”

                Cas rolled his eyes, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

~

                When Cas and his brothers walked into the roadhouse, it took a moment to find Dean and the others.   Loud music, the clash of pool balls, the smell of fried food and the yeasty scent of beer permeated the air.  There was a band playing on a small stage towards the back of the building.  Other than the stage and the bar area, the rest of the large room was dimly lit, scattered with booths and tables.  Dean, Charlie and Jo were seated in a large booth tucked into a corner near the bar.  Ash and Garth were seated on the opposite side of the table.

                Dean looked up from the conversation he was having with Charlie as Cas neared the booth.  As their eyes met, Cas smiled broadly. 

                Jo yells, “Hey, you made it!”

                Dean stands up, kissing Cas quickly, before motioning to the booth, “Have a seat. Want a drink?” 

                Then, Dean looked behind Cas’s shoulder, seeing Luke and Gabe. 

                Cas stepped to the side, speaking loudly to be heard over the music, “This is my brother Luke, and you already know Gabe.”

                Gabe quickly slides into the booth, taking the spot vacated by Dean and immediately launches into a discussion of John Hughes with Charlie.  Luke leans close to Cas, “I’m going to sit over there,” he says, motioning to a small, empty table nearby.  Cas nods at him and he wanders off.

                Dean snags Cas’s hand, tugging him in the direction of the bar.  “I want you to meet Ellen”, he says, leaning close to Cas’s ear, his breath ghosting across Cas’s skin, sending a trail of goosebumps across Cas’s skin.

                Cas allows Dean to lead him over to the bar, where a giant, bear of a man is tending the bar.

                “Hey Benny,” Dean calls, “Have you seen Ellen?”  
                Benny looks over from the beer he is filling, “She ran down to the storage room.  She’ll be back in a few minutes.  Can I get you two anything?”

                Dean looks to Cas, questioningly.  Cas nods.

                “Two beers,” Dean answers.

                Dean leans against the bar while they wait.  Cas takes the moment to watch him quietly, something seems off.  Dean appears to be his normal congenial self.  But there is a certain tenseness around his eyes and mouth that worries Cas.

                “Is everything alright Dean?” Cas asks, leaning closer.

                Dean looks over at him, for a moment, Cas can see something lurking behind his eyes.  Sadness, maybe?  But, just as quickly, it’s gone.  Dean looks down at their hands, lacing his fingers with Cas’s.           

                “Some stuff came up today…it’s been weighing on me a little.  But, I’m better now that you’re here.” A slow smile creeps across Dean’s face, and he raises his eyes to meet Cas’s. 

                Cas smiles back, leaning in to brush their lips together.

`               “Hey there, boy.” A whiskey rough woman’s voice calls out, “Who you got there?”

                Dean pulls back from Cas and squeezes his hand.

                “Ellen, this is Castiel.” Dean says to an attractive brown eyed older woman with hair the color of dark honey.  “Cas, this is Ellen.  She and Bobby practically raised me and Sam.”

                Ellen assessed Cas with a shrewd glance, and then taking in the infatuated look on her boy’s face, offered a hand for Cas to shake.

                “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

~

                The evening passes quickly.  Luke remains ensconced at his side table, writing in a notebook and nursing a beer.  Gabe and Charlie play an elaborate drinking game, which ends with both of them being drunk off their asses and trying to learn some kind of dance routine. Gabe says it is from a movie called Dirty Dancing.  Jo end up behind the bar helping her mom and Benny.  Ash falls asleep sprawled across one of the pool tables and Garth leaves early to meet his girlfriend.  Dean and Cas spend most of the time seated next to each other talking about whatever the mood brings them too. 

                Ordinary conversation, interspersed with lingering touches.  A hand gently resting on the other’s thigh, a slow glance, a shared smile, a lingering kiss.  They spend most of the evening absorbed in one another, not noticing the indulgent smiles sent their way by their friends.

                Late into the evening, Dean leans over and stares into Cas’s bright blue eyes, he smiles almost shyly, biting his lower lip before asking quietly, “Come home with me?”

                Cas’s heart races for a moment, then, he nods.  Dean smiles at him brilliantly.  Cas smiles back before saying, “Give me a minute.”  He slides out of the booth and walks over to Luke’s table.  Cas slides his keys out of his pocket, placing them next to Luke’s notebook.

                “Make sure Gabe gets home ok and don’t let him burn down my apartment.”

                Luke looks up from his writing, smirking at his brother.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

                Cas rolls his eyes.  “That certainly narrows it down.” He answers sarcastically. Before walking back to Dean.  They walk to the door, not managing to escape before Gabe notices their departure.

                Gabe runs across the room, throwing his arms around his brother and shrieking, “Mazel tov!  I expect a full report in the morning,” before he runs back to Charlie, where the two begin to cackle like loons.

                Cas tries to fight the redness he can feel creeping up his neck, before he looks over to Dean who grins back, and they both start laughing.  Dean grabs his hand and tugs him out the door.


	13. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorter chapter, but I have a feeling the next one will be longer so it will even out. Thanks again for all of the follows, kudos and comments. I really love hearing from everyone. I know I don't always respond but it means a lot, so thanks!

                Dean caught himself sneaking a glance over at Cas every few minutes as they drove from The Roadhouse to his place.  The amber glow of the streetlights would streak across Cas’s face, setting his features into sharp relief while he listened intently to Free Bird playing from the radio.  Dean tapped his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel.  Suddenly, he felt unsure of himself.  Asking Cas to come back to his place seemed like the right idea at the time, but now a thousand thoughts raced through his head. 

                Had he changed the sheets this morning?  Were there old towels strewn all over the bathroom?  Was any of his laundry actually _in_ the hamper or was it thrown all over the floor?  Did he have any food in the fridge?  What if he wanted to make Cas breakfast in the morning and he didn’t have any food?  If this was a one night stand situation, he would normally make some excuse of where he had to be in the morning and shuffle the other person along, but Cas _mattered_.  Dean Winchester had the casual sex routine down to a science.  But, he didn’t know what to do in this situation.  For the first time, in a long time, Dean’s charisma had abandoned ship.  He felt like as unsure of himself as a teenage kid.

                Dean guided the Impala into the driveway and looked over at Charlie and Jo’s, dark except for the porch light.  Most of the houses up and down the street appeared to have turned in for the night.  It was late enough many of the families were sleeping in preparedness for family trips or soccer games early in the morning.  Other than the porch light, and one table lamp lit near the window, Dean’s house was also dark.

                Turning to look over at Cas, Dean cleared his throat, preparing to speak, wincing at how loud the noise was in the enclosed space.  Before he could continue, Cas spoke.

                “I like your car, Dean.”

                Dean smiled, idly running his hand over the dash, “Thanks.  It was my dad’s.”  He looked over and saw Cas staring at him, head tilted, watching him, apparently waiting for more of a story.

                “My dad bought her before he and my mom got married.  After mom died, we moved around a lot for a while.  Dad had a hard time…” Dean paused for a moment to look down at the steering wheel, swallowed hard before continuing, “Anyway, he was always busy a lot with work but when he was home, when we finally got settled into real place, we would work on her together.  It wasn’t perfect growing up the way we did, but those are good memories.”

                Cas is quiet for a long moment.  Dean is almost afraid to look over at him.  Eventually, he feels the warm pressure of Cas’s hand on his knee,

                “Let’s go inside, Dean.”

~

                Dean was hanging their jackets in the hallway closet while Cas ventured off in search of the bathroom.  Dean used this time to give himself a mental berating.  _OK Winchester, you barely managed a conversation in the car, got emotional about said car in the driveway, and now you are standing in the hallway talking to yourself.  Get your shit together.  Jesus._ Dean walked into the kitchen while he waited for Cas.  He was in the process of filling two tall glasses with ice cubes and water when Cas appeared in the doorway.  Leaning casually against the frame, Cas watched Dean before saying,

                “Your house is really amazing.  I can’t believe how much you’ve done in only a year.”

                Dean mopped up a splash of spilled water with a dishtowel before he looked up at Cas, smiling almost shyly.  “You should check out Charlie and Jo’s sometime.  I had to take that place down to the studs.”

                “You worked on Charlie and Jo’s home too?” Cas asked, surprised.  He pushed against the doorway and then walked over to the island, where Dean had placed the two glasses.  He slid onto one of the stools and crossed his arms in front of him, on the countertop, turning to give Dean his full attention.

                Dean cupped his hands around his glass, turning it slightly between his palms, “I actually lived there first.  I bought it as a fixer upper and lived over there for a while.  But, some things happened, stuff changed,  it didn’t feel like home anymore.  I was ready to… move on.” He says, hesitatingly.  “This place went up for sale and I knew it could be something amazing.  Jo and Charlie rent from me.” Dean adds as an afterthought.

                Cas pulls his glass toward himself and raises it to his lips.  Tilting his head back, slightly, he takes a long drink. Dean tries not to stare but he would be lying if he didn’t admit the curve of Cas’s neck was fascinating.  He watched as Cas lowered the glass back to the table, and as his pink tongue slipped over his top lip to catch a stray drop of water. 

                Dean wondered what it said about him that the most erotic thing he had seen in ages was Cas drinking a glass of water.  He’s pretty sure it meant he’d lost his fucking mind over a slightly nerdy English teacher, with crazy unintentional sex hair and sapphire blue eyes, who had never seen the Lord of the Rings movies but had read every single thing Tolkien ever wrote.  Then there was the teacher thing.  That was a kink Dean didn’t even know he had.  Until, he had stopped by the school to meet for lunch and happened across a freaking sweater vest wearing Cas, sitting behind his desk grading papers.  With glasses on.  Holy shit.  Ever since, it had been the Cas show, replaying a classroom fantasy 24/7 in Dean’s imagination. 

                Just then, Dean realized he had been quiet for way too long and possibly staring at Cas like a psycho.  Cas hadn’t seemed to notice so maybe Dean could smooth it over without seeming like a lunatic. 

                Dean walked around the island and leaned against the stool Cas wasn’t occupying.   He lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, biting his bottom lip nervously.

                “Want to watch a movie or something?  We could sack out on the couch and pick something out?”

                Cas smiled a quirky little half-smirk, looking up at Dean through his lashes.  He stood up and rubbed his fingers against the edges of Dean’s collar before closing his fingers around the material and tugging gently, encouraging Dean to draw nearer.   Cas tilted his chin up, raising his mouth to Dean’s.  He pressed their mouths together, running the tip of his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip, tracing the plush edge before tilting his head slightly, fitting their mouths together.  After a few moments of give and play, Cas pulled back, looking smugly up at Dean’s dazed expression and said, “Where’s your bedroom, Dean?   I don’t really feel like watching a movie right now.”

                Dean grinned.


	14. Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I lied. This chapter isn’t longer. But, it is 100% smut so there you go.

                Cas knew he was acting shamelessly, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.  For a moment, before he had kissed Dean, the most adorable expression of uncertainty and shyness had played across Dean’s face.  Cas found it irresistible.  After Cas had asked him where the bedroom was, a quick grin lifted Dean’s mouth, lighting up every part of his face, causing his eyes to shine with viridescence.  Cas didn’t wait for an answer, instead walking through the kitchen, past the living room and down the hall.  He turned back and looked over his shoulder, to where Dean was still standing in the kitchen, as he began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

                “This way, I presume?” He asked, his voice slightly deeper and more gravelly than normal.

                Dean swallowed once and nodded his head; Cas fought the urge to laugh.   Then, as if Dean came to a decision in some moment of inner debate, he quickly walked toward Cas, closing the distance between them in a mere moment.  When he reached Cas, he gently batted his hands away from his buttons. 

                “Don’t do that,” he whispered hoarsely, his mouth close to Cas’s ear as he pressed Cas into the wall with his body, lining up every hard edge and muscled curve.

                “Hmm?” Cas looked up at him, surprised, distracted by the solid weight of Dean’s body pressing against him, electrifying every nerve. 

                Dean gazed into Cas’s eyes.  He slowly trailed one hand up Cas’s arm, brushing his fingertips across his shoulders, stroking up his neck and framing his jaw with steady fingers.   With the slightest amount of pressure, Dean tilted Cas’s head back, brushing his mouth once, before trailing his lips from the corner of Cas’s mouth, downward to his neck, finally resting on his collarbone where he nips lightly before laving the spot with his tongue.  He placed a trail of warm, wet open mouth kisses along Cas’s throat before he pulled back, looking into Cas’s eyes. 

                “I want to undress you,” Dean murmured, without breaking eye contact.  He rocked his pelvis against Cas’s, noting the way the dark-haired man’s pupils expanded, almost causing the surrounding blue to disappear.  “It’s one of the best parts…like unwrapping a present.”

                Dean lifted his hand and began to leisurely unbutton Cas’s shirt, pressing a languid kiss to each inch of newly exposed skin.  He dropped to his knees at some point and once he reached the end of the buttons, Dean looked up at Cas.   Eyes twinkling as he reached for Cas’s belt buckle.  He slid the leather strap through the buckle, taking an agonizingly long time to complete the short task.  He continued to keep eye contact with Cas as he made short work of the buttons closing the front of Cas’s jeans.  Leaning forward, Dean traced his tongue along the edge of bare skin above the elastic band of Cas’s boxers. 

                Once more, Dean flashed that rogue grin at Cas before standing up quickly.  Walking to the doorway at the end of the hall, while Cas is still too stunned to react, he turned back, one eyebrow raised and opens the door. 

                “Bedroom is this way.”

                Cas emitted a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine before following Dean.  They clash against each other in the dark, quiet of the bedroom.  Cas’s hands fighting to remove Dean’s layers of shirts while Dean attempted to slide the previously unbuttoned shirt from Cas’s arms.  Finally, after all of their clothing was divested, they were free to explore each other’s body without barriers.  Mouths tracing hot trails across skin, hands gliding, firmly caressing firm planes, angles and curves.  They were both quiet, each so caught up in the other, words were unnecessary.   The only sounds an occasional gasp of low moan as a sensitive point was found and discovered. 

                Cas nudged Dean towards the bed.  When the back of Dean’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, he slid backwards onto the wide expanse of comforter and pillows.  Cas followed him, crawling up the mattress and over his body.  Cas hesitated for a moment, looking down into Dean’s flushed face, eyes dark with lust, his mouth red and swollen from Cas’s ministrations. 

                “You are beautiful,” Cas said reverently.

                Dean smiled slightly before rising up and hooking a hand behind Cas’s neck, pulling them back together.  Dean snakes one arm behind Cas’s waist, pulling him closer.  He cants his hips upwards enjoying the shiver of electric sensation that shoots through his nerves and up his spine as their cocks rub together.  Cas groans against Dean’s open mouth, eyes clenched shut as they rut against one another.

                “Dean,” Cas asked urgently, “Do you have-“

                “Nightstand.” Dean answers without having to hear the entire question, gesturing with one hand towards the table next to the bed. 

                Cas leans over and quickly slides the drawer open, rifling through the contents until he finds the small bottle.  Pouring a liberal amount in one palm, Cas throws the bottle onto the table and quickly returns to Dean.  He looks down at him one more time before slanting their mouths together.  Cas encloses both of their hard lengths in his fist and begins to glide his hand up and down their shafts.  Pumping them together while listening to the litany of inventive curses falling from Dean’s mouth between kisses.     

                The entire experience turns into a wild frenzy of heat, passion, and sensation.  Cas continues until he feels the orgasm roll through his body.  He shudders through his release, biting back a moan.  Dazed, he pulls back slightly and watches Dean’s eyes as he continues to pump his fist back and forth, the thick warmth of his own release adding to the lube.  Dean’s face tightens and he throws his head back against the pillows, his release rushing over him like a wave breaking on the beach. 

                Cas lowered himself beside Dean, watching him through a sated haze of lust and emotion.  Breathing rapidly, they lie in silence next to one another, ignoring the rapidly cooling mess on their chests and stomachs.  Cas trails his fingertips from Dean’s wrist to his shoulder, enjoying the slight tremble of muscles beneath the skin. 

                Finally the silence is broken by Dean.

                “That was…” his voice trails off.

                Cas turns his head on the pillow and looks over at him, “Awesome?” he asks.

                Dean chuckles.  “Yes. Awesome.”

                Then, he stands up, grabs Cas’s hand and pulls him out of bed.  “Shower before sleep or else we will have a real mess in the morning,”

                Cas quirks an eyebrow, “Is that an invitation?”

                Dean smirks as he walks into the bathroom, turning the shower to steaming hot.

                “Did you think I would let you go anywhere now?” he asked, pressing a lingering kiss to Cas’s lips before nudging him into the shower.


	15. The Package

                Cas woke up in the cold gray light of early morning.  He was warm, cocooned in a thick swath of blankets, and pinned to the mattress by an arm slung across his chest and one of Dean’s legs tangled with his own.  He turned, slowly, from his back to his side, careful not to wake Dean, who was sleeping sprawled on his stomach.  Dean’s face was turned toward him, half sunken into the pillow.  Cas took full advantage of the moment to take in as much as he possibly could.  He smiled slightly, noticing the scatter of freckles that dusted Dean’s skin, the slight crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, and the outlandish length of his eyelashes.  Carefully, Cas slid out from under Dean’s wayward appendages.  Leaving Dean sleeping, Cas searched for last night’s jeans. Finally finding them almost out in the hallway, he tugs them on sans underwear and walks shirtless and barefoot into the kitchen, to search out coffee.

                By the time Cas made coffee, and it had cooled enough to drink without scalding his mouth, Dean wandered sleepily into the kitchen.  He had pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants, and was simultaneously rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand and scratching his naked chest with the other. 

                “Cas, why are you up so early?” He asked, gruffly.

                Castiel smiled apologetically before sliding a mug of coffee towards Dean on the counter, “I’m an early riser.  I usually try to go for a run most mornings before work.  It’s just habit now.”

                A horrified look crossed Dean’s face, “Oh god, you’re a morning person _and_ you run.” A moment passes before he smiled again, teasingly, “I’m joking.  Kind of.  You will love Sam and Jess then.  They are like the mice from Cinderella.  Waking up every morning singing songs, cheerful...  And they love running.  They probably have matching jogging outfits and sync their running playlists on their iPods.” 

                Cas tried to stifle his smile, feeling wrong about laughing at someone he has never even met, but the image Dean painted made that impossible.  He took a large sip of coffee, before Dean asks,

                “Do you want to go grab some breakfast?  I don’t think I have a whole lot around here.  I usually go to the store on Sundays, so the cupboards are pretty bare today.”

                “That sounds wonderful, Dean.  Could we stop by my apartment first?  I would like to change and make sure Gabe hasn’t done too much damage.”

                “Sure, just let me get changed.  It’s only been one night, Cas.  How much damage could Gabe do?”  Dean asks.

                “Once, I left Gabe alone in my college apartment for an evening and I returned to thirty-six empty cans of Reddi Whip and an assortment of half-dressed people strewn across my furniture.”

                Dean chokes back a laugh, before beginning to turn towards the bedroom.  “We’d better check then.  But you are going in first.  I have to protect the innocence of my eyes.” Laughing, he moves to walk away, “I’m going to grab some clothes real quick.”

                Cas reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand, tugging him closer until their chests meet skin to skin, mouths only a whisper apart. “But first…,”

                Dean is only too happy to lean closer and eliminate any remaining space between them.

~

                When they walk through the door to Cas’s apartment, some time later, both still a little flushed and smiling a tad too much, the smell of coffee and pancakes is filling the air.  Cas sighs with relief when he walks into the kitchen and sees Gabriel cooking at the stove and Luke slumped over his laptop at the tiny table squeezed into the corner, typing away. 

                “Cassie!” Gabe exclaimed, gesturing wildly with the spatula he had been using to flip pancakes.

                “Good morning Gabe, Luke.” Cas answered, before walking towards the bedroom to change.  “I’ll be right back, Dean.” He calls back over his shoulder, “Gabe, behave!”

                Cas quickly changed his clothes returning to the kitchen.  He overhears Dean ask Gabe,

                “So you own a restaurant?”

                Gabe answered, with his back turned, reaching for plates in the cabinet. “Sure do.  Been thinking about expanding lately.  I’ve thought about opening up another location somewhere around here.”

                Cas raised his eyebrows, “This is the first I’ve heard of it.”

                Gabe shrugged, sliding pancakes onto two plates. “You’ve been busy with trying to teach hormonal teenagers to appreciate words some dead guy wrote down two hundred years ago.  I’ve been looking into it, since we’ve been back here for a while.”

                “Speaking of that,” Cas asked.  “When do you think you will be returning to the city?  Or maybe just finding somewhere else to sleep other than my home?”

                Gabe smiled innocently at his younger brother, “Now baby bro, you know you love having us here.  No matter how much your uptight, grouchy ass thinks it doesn’t.”

                Cas just glared back at Gabe with narrowed eyes, before turning to ask Dean.  “Are you ready to go?”

                “Sure,” Dean shrugged, hands in pockets.  “Ready when you are.”

                As they turn to leave, Gabe yells after them, “Oh, I forgot, the head of the Douche Brigade stopped by earlier and left a package.  He said it got delivered to your old address by accident last week.  He also wanted to know where you were, so I told him you stayed the night at your new boyfriend’s house.  I thought he was going to shit a brick.”

                Luke added from the corner, “I might have a video on my cellphone if you want to see it.”

                Gabe pointed the spatula toward a rectangular package leaning against the microwave, “How does he even know your fucking address, Cas?”

                Cas stood in the kitchen like a deer in the headlights, aware that the eyes of the other three men are watching him.

                Dean asked curiously, “Who are they talking about, Cas?”

                Gabe snapped his head towards Cas, regretfully saying, “Ooops.  Sorry, Cassie.  I thought you’d probably already explained the douchecanoe to him.”

                Cas looked up at Dean, smiling weakly, “I’ll explain at breakfast.  Just let me make sure the package isn’t anything urgent, since it sat at his house for a week, and we can get going.”

                Dean just nodded, looking more concerned than anything.  Cas walked over and ripped the pull tab on the package before tilting the box and looking inside.  Dean looks even more concerned as Cas’s face blanches.  He pulled a letter from inside and scanned the contents quickly.  Taking a deep, steadying breath, Cas places the letter and package back on the counter and then walks to Dean, “Ready to go?” He asks, barely giving him time to respond before walking to the door.

                After the door clicks shut behind them, Gabe looks to Luke, with a questioning look on his face.  Luke motions to the letter, “Read it.”

                “Fuck.” Gabe says, before passing the paper to Luke.

                Gabe then upended the package on the table next to Luke, a blue portfolio slides out. He flipped through the letters, photos and personal statements that filled the pages of the binder.  “Did you know about this?”  Luke shook his head, rereading the short letter.

                **Dear Mr. Novak,**

**Enclosed you will find the adoption portfolio you furnished our agency with last year.  We were very sorry to hear that you and Mr. Meyers were withdrawing your application to adopt.  Please excuse our delay in returning your materials.**

**Sincerely,**

**Amanda Bryant**

**CWS Adoption Agency**


	16. That Was Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has left notes and kudos (I know I sound like a broken record) but you are all awesome. Thank you for the support and letting me know you are reading this :)

They rode in the Impala, in near silence, across town.  For the first time since Dean met Cas, the silence between them was awkward.  Dean toyed with the radio, but nothing sounded right.  He twisted the knob to the left, snapping the sounds off.  He glanced over at Cas, while stopped at a stoplight.  He was looking out the window, his big blue eyes sad and hurt, looking a million miles away. 

                Once he had pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked, Dean turned to Cas, “If you don’t want to eat, I understand.  I can take you back home.”

                Cas turned to look at Dean, he appeared surprised, as if he is just then realizing they rode the whole way there in silence.

                “No, Dean.  I’m sorry,” an apologetic smile crossed Cas’s face. “I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet today.”

                Dean smiled back before opening his door and sliding out of the car.

                Once they are inside the diner and seated in a booth near the back of the small restaurant, Cas began to fidget with the paper placemat and silverware, lining everything up perfectly within the red-bordered white rectangle.  A waitress wearing a pink and white uniform appeared at their table.   They both ordered coffee.  After she walked away, Dean continued to watch Cas, unsure of what to say.  He looked so uncomfortable, sitting across from him. 

                “Cas, you don’t have to tell me about whatever that was at the apartment.  We all have things we don’t like to talk about.”  Dean held his hands open, in front of himself.  The waitress returned with coffee.  They both quickly ordered from the menu.

                Cas looked out the window for a moment after the waitress left.  Then, still looking out and away from Dean he began to talk.  His voice was unusually soft when he spoke, “I want to explain, Dean. I just… I know we really just started seeing each other.  It’s just…” He shrugs, at a loss for words.

                Dean reached across the table and layed his hand atop one of Cas’s, hoping to reassure him.  Cas looked back to Dean, he spoke slowly, as if unsure what to say.

                “I met Inias four years ago at a conference.  He taught history at one of the county schools.  We had a lot in common - we seemed to both want the same things.  He and I bought a house together the next year.  And the year after that, I brought up starting a family. I started researching adoption agencies and we interviewed with a few.  We had to put together this book – that’s what was in the package at the apartment.  It had letters from relatives and references, pictures of the two of us together and with friends, we even had to write a sort of ‘story of us’ type of thing and include it.  Things were quiet for a few months, and then we get this call.  A girl wanted to meet us.”

                Dean listened intently; curling his fingers around Cas’s overturned hand. The waitress brought their steaming breakfasts, setting them in front of them.

                Cas looked down at their hands for a moment and cleared his throat before continuing, he turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Dean’s atop the chipped white table top with veins of gold glitter running through it.

                “We go meet this girl and things go wonderfully.  I was so happy.  I really thought that she was going to pick us and we were going to have a baby in a few months and everything would be perfect.  The next day…,” he hesitated for a moment, and looked over at Dean.  Dean could see the utter sadness and hurt in Cas’s eyes.  “The next day was a Sunday.  Inias had an errand he had to run.  But he left his phone on the counter.  I was starting to prepare dinner and I heard his phone buzz.  He had turned the sound off but it just kept vibrating every few minutes.  I stopped and checked to make sure it wasn’t an emergency call and there was a list of notifications lined up on his phone from some app.  I didn’t even know what it was.” He laughed then, cold and without any trace of humor.  “I was actually talking to Gabe later that evening on the phone, after dinner.  He mentioned this dating app that would alert you if someone with the same interests as you was in the area and you could ‘hookup.’  I was so stupid.  God.  I told Gabe he must have the name of it wrong because Inias had that app on his phone, because I had seen it earlier.”

                Deans squeezed Cas’s hand and leans slightly over the table, wanting to be closer to him.   To lend him support. He could feel his jaw clenching in anger.  _What kind of a dick could do that to Cas?  Who would ever look at Cas, talk to Cas, freaking_ live _with Cas, and see that smile and those gorgeous eyes and all of the amazing parts that went together to make this one very special person and think they could find someone better?_     

                Cas smiled this sad little half smile at Dean and squeezed back, “Anyway, Gabe didn’t say anything for a moment after I said that.  Then, he started swearing.  And it hit me.  I realized Inias was cheating or looking to cheat.  I confronted him.  The next morning Gabe, Luke and Michael were at my door and moved me out.”

                Dean is quiet for a moment before he said simply, “He sounds like a fucking idiot, Cas.”

                Cas chuckled softly, “That has been the general consensus since then.”

                They smiled into each other’s eyes.  Dean squeezed Cas’s hand one more time before letting go, reaching for his silverware.

                “I’m really sorry you had to go through that.” He said.

                Cas looked down and picked up his fork, he studied it for a moment before responding quietly, “I’m beginning to realize it worked out for the better.”

                Dean looked up from his plate and grinned. 

~

                Later in the week, Dean was sitting in Jess and Sam’s living room, drinking beer with Sam and watching an old sci-fi movie while Jess was curled up next to Sam on the sofa, snoring lightly.  Isabelle was sleeping in the basinet near the window.  Dean hadn’t realized how much he had been talking about Cas, when Sam asked, “When do we get to meet him?”

                Dean just snorted and looked over to his brother, saying sarcastically. “Sorry Dad, was he supposed to knock on the door and ask permission before we went out.”

                Sam narrowed his eyes and threw a bottle cap at Dean’s head. “You know what I mean.  You haven’t actually talked about anyone you were dating in forever.  Obviously, you like him.  And Jo and Charlie are practically picking out ‘save the date’ cards for you two.”

                Dean glared at Sam before asking, “What in the hell is a ‘save the date’ card.”

                Suffering one of his ‘Dean Winchester is a completely clueless human being’ sighs, Sam answered, “It’s like a card people send out before a wedding saying they will be sending invitations later but they are going to be getting married on a certain day.”

                “That’s the dumbest freaking thing I’ve ever heard Sam.”  Dean took a drink of his beer and frowned at society in general. “So it’s like a pre-invitation.  Why not send out the real invitations earlier so people don’t make plans?”              

                Sam just shrugged. “Beats me.”

                They quietly watched the movie for a while before Dean said, “Maybe we can stop by next weekend.  I have a thing at 3 on Saturday but I could pick up Cas after and we could stop by.”

                Sam asks, “The thing at 3, is that…?”

                Dean nods. 

                Sam sighed hugely.

                “If you think this thing with Cas is going to go somewhere, you better tell him about Ben sooner or later.”

                “I can handle it, Sam.” Dean responded gruffly, staring resolutely at the television.  He could feel Sam watching him with his wounded puppy dog expression. 

                “I’m just saying, you need to tell him sooner rather than later.  I know it’s a messed up situation, but you need to be open about it.”

                “Jesus, Sam.  What do I say?  I know we just started seeing each other, but I thought you should know that for a while I had a kid, but then it turns out he wasn’t mine.  And now I only get to see him two afternoons a month even though I raised him until his first birthday?”  Dean scrubbed his face with his hands before standing up to pace the living room.   “It sounds like something on a cheap talk show.”

                Sam looks sympathetically at his brother, his hazel eyes sad and huge. “I don’t know what you should tell him but you need to tell him something before you get too far.  You can’t just throw this at him once you get serious.  He needs to know what he’s getting into.”

                Dean throws his hand out in a silencing motion, “I know, Dr. Phil.  Give me a little time.  I’m just not ready yet.”

                He heads towards the door, “I think I’m going to head out.  I’m meeting Cas for lunch tomorrow.  I’ll ask him how he feels about meeting up on Saturday.”

                Sam sat quietly; staring at the television without paying any attention to the movie, long after the sound of the Impala’s engine fades away.  Sam knows his brother.  He knows him better than any other person on Earth, maybe with the exception of Jess.  And so, Sam knows Dean is already halfway in love with the Cas guy, even though Sam hasn’t met him yet.   More than anything, Sam wanted Dean to find what he, himself, had found with Jess.  He stroked Jess’s hair softly, watching her sleep.  If Dean could find _this_ , Sam’s life would truly be perfect.


	17. Dinner at Sam's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! It has been a little crazy. Just a warning, there is a little bit of smutty smut at the end of the chapter.

                Two weeks later, Jess turned to Dean as they were clearing the dinner dishes from the table and said, “You know you’ve just introduced him to his new best friend.”

                Dean balanced the stack of plates and walked from the dining room to the kitchen, “No kidding.  I thought Cas was going to piss his pants when he realized what Sam did for a living.”

                “Sam loves it though.  Most people don’t even know what an archivist is, and Cas is treating him like he is a celebrity.”  Jess said, as she followed Dean into the kitchen with a stack of bowls and a handful of silverware.  After dinner, Sam had whisked Cas away into his study, where they were probably geeking out over the old manuscripts and books Sam dealt with.

                Dean laughed as he loaded the dishwasher, “Just wait till Sam finds out who Cas’s brother is.  He’s going to scream like a girl.”

                Jess paused before handing the next bowl to Dean, “Who is he?”

                “Can’t tell,” he replied with a grin. “Believe me, when Sam finds out, he’s going to fangirl all over the place.”

                “Why do we love nerds, Dean?” she asked jokingly as she began to wrap the leftover food. 

                Dean bobbled the dish in his hand, almost dropping it. “It’s a little soon for that, Jess.”

                Jess snorted, and turned to look at Dean, “Oh please, I know you haven’t been together very long but when you fall you fall hard.  It’s all tied up in those freakish Winchester genes.  And, you’ve had this lovesick Disney princess look on your face lately.  I know the signs, Dean.”  She grinned at him, crinkling her nose. 

                Suddenly, the sound of Isabelle crying drifted down the hallway.  Dean, not bothering to mask the relief he felt at the interruption, wipes his hands on a dishtowel and walks in the direction of the nursery.  “I’ve got her.”

                Rolling her eyes at the retreating back of her brother-in-law, Jess called, “You’re changing the diaper then!”

~

                When Cas leaned against the doorway to the nursery a few minutes later, Dean was buttoning the baby’s sleeper, singing a song softly under his breath, while the bright eyed baby stared up at him very seriously.

                Cas tilted his head and watched quietly, reluctant to draw attention to himself and interrupt a chance to observe the softer side of Dean Winchester.  When Dean scooped up the baby, snuggling her against the spot between his neck and shoulder, and softly pressed his lips to the downy gold curls on top of her head, Cas felt like his heart did a slow roll in his chest and the whole world seemed to come into focus at that one narrow point.  Dean turned to leave the room, and noticed Cas.

                “Oh hey,” he said softly, “I didn’t know you were there.”

                Cas didn’t answer for a moment, then, he took one step forward, then two, until he was close enough to kiss Dean.  Without saying a word, he gently pressed his mouth to Dean’s. He pulled away and smiled at the confused expression causing Dean’s brow to wrinkle.

                “What was that for?” He asked with a slow smile, patting Isabelle’s back gently with the hand not cradling her against his chest.

                Cas smiled, looking down at the baby who was quietly sucking her tiny fist and leaving an ever growing wet spot against Dean’s shoulder. “Handsome man with a baby.  I couldn’t resist.”

                Dean laughed and began to walk out of the room, back toward the living area.  “If that is your reaction to a guy with a baby, you must be real popular at the grocery store.”

                Cas followed Dean back to the living room, where Jess and Sam are settled on the couch.  Dean sank into the loveseat next to the window and scooted over near the armrest, leaving room for Cas next to him. 

                “Does Belle need a bottle or anything?” Dean asked, looking over at Jess.

                Jess curled her legs up underneath her on the couch and leaned against Sam’s side, “She should be fine for a little while longer.  Believe me, she will let us know.” She laughed.

                Sam propped one foot against the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Jess’s shoulders.  He toyed with the ends of her hair, as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

                “And her name is Isabelle, Dean.”

                Dean scoffed. “Whatever.” Looking at Isabelle, he opened his eyes widely and smiled down at her.  Responding to Sam while talking to the baby in a quiet voice. “Uncle Dean is going to call her Belle.  Ought to make her daddy happy too, because that chick got an awesome library at the end of the movie.”

                Sam tried to hide his smile behind a bitchface but failed miserably.  Jess elbowed him in the ribs and leaned forward, “So, Cas, who is your brother?  Dean wouldn’t tell me without Sam being in the room.”

                Cas had rested one arm across the back of the loveseat and had been absently brushing the fingers of that hand through the short hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.  He smiled ruefully at Dean, before glancing towards Sam. 

                “My brother’s name is Luke Novak, but he goes by the penname L. Durant.”

                Sam’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open.  Cas fought back a chuckle, while Dean smiled smugly at Jess. Jess just shook her head at Dean and mouthed, “See what I mean? Nerds.”

~

                Afterwards, after saying goodnight to Sam and Jess and walking to the car, Dean pressed Cas against the passenger side door.  After a long and leisurely kiss, Dean nipped Cas’s bottom lip gently and pulled away, having to look just slightly down at him in the moonlight.

                “So,” he said biting his bottom lip and fighting a grin, “Your place or mine?”

                Cas ran the fingers of one hand up Dean’s stomach and chest before stopping to toy with the collar of his shirt, “Considering I still have two roomates, we probably should go to your place.  Unless you want to deal with Luke and Gabe being in the same apartment.”

                Dean hooked one finger in Cas’s beltloop, jerking him forward just enough so that their hips lined up and quirked an eyebrow at Cas. “Are they ever moving out?”

                “If there is a god, yes.” Cas chuckled.  He nudged Dean back and opened the door, before climbing into the Impala.  Once Dean had walked around the car and slid into his own seat, Cas added.  “Actually, it will probably be sooner, rather than later.  I need to start looking for a new apartment soon.  My lease is almost up.  I doubt Luke and Gabe are going to want to move with me.  I’m hoping this gives them the initiative to find their own place soon.”

                “Don’t they need to get back to their own places soon?” Dean asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

                “Luke has an apartment in New York, but he is only there for a small part of the year.  He likes to travel while he writes.  And Gabe is still planning to open a new location here.  So, other than flying back to check on the business occasionally he is planning on staying here.”

                “When is your lease up?”  Dean turned the car onto a quiet, residential street as he began to drive toward his house. 

                “Six weeks.” Cas answered.

                For a moment, Dean fantasized about Cas moving in with him instead.  Waking up every morning to a scruffy, Cas with bedhead.  Watching him dress in his nerdy, but insanely hot, teacher clothes every morning.  Watching him drink his coffee at the table while he makes notes in his lesson plans for the day.  Kissing him when he arrived home from work.  Making dinner together.  Getting distracted from  a movie they are watching on the couch and - His train of thought is abruptly cut off when Cas quietly unhooked his seat belt and slid across the seat.

                “How good are you at driving while distracted, Dean?”  Cas whispered gruffly against Dean’s ear, before kissing down the side of his neck, while his hand slid up and over Dean’s jean clad thigh.  Dean sucked in a ragged breath and narrowly missed sideswiping a mailbox.

                “Jesus, Cas.  I haven’t been this touchy since I was a teenager.”

                Cas laughed and slid back to the passenger seat, rebuckling his seatbelt.  “I guess that answers my question.”

                Dean groaned and pressed down on the accelerator.  They arrived back home in record time.

~

                At the door, Dean fumbled with his keys twice before he finally managed to insert the key into the lock.  The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that Cas stood between him and the door, running his hands up and under Dean’s jacket and shirt, or by the fact that neither of them could be bothered stop kissing each other long enough to concentrate on opening the door.  Once inside, after slamming the door, he tossed the keys in the general vicinity of the table before backing Cas down the hallway to his bedroom. 

                Once in the bedroom, they quickly shed their clothing.  Sighing, almost in relief as their naked bodies were finally pressed together.  Cas pulled away from Dean’s mouth and chuckled darkly as, with a gentle shove, he pushed Dean down onto the bed, before quickly following and wrapping back up in each other’s arms.    After they were both breathless and taut with want, Cas grinned wickedly at Dean and began to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down Dean’s chest and stomach. 

                Dean bit his lower lip and arched his back slightly when he felt Cas take the length of him into his mouth.  “Fuck, Cas,” he groaned as he felt Cas’s tongue swirl and dip as his head began to bob.  Dean pushed down the urge to fuck up onto Cas’s mouth, before he tangled one hand in Cas’s silky hair.  He looked down, just as Cas looked up and Dean fought back a whine as Cas’s cheeks hollowed out.  Dean could feel the heat pooling at the base of his spine. 

                “Cas, stop, I’m going to -“Cas pressed one forearm against Dean’s hips.  Using his other hand to circle and stroke the length he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Cas hummed and sucked and increased pace until Dean was pretty sure Cas was going to suck every brain cell Dean possessed through his cock.  Finally, unable to fight it anymore, Dean went with the urge, letting the orgasm wash over him.   

                When the blinding white edge of the orgasm faded away, Cas crawled back up Dean’s body and smiled, running his fingers through Dean’s sweat dampened hair.  Dean rose up and pressed a kiss to his mouth, before wrapping an arm around his waist and turning until Cas was laying under him on the mattress.  Then, he smiled before placing a kiss against Cas’s collarbone.

                “Your turn.”


	18. Apartment Hunting (and Jo is an awesome friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I think we are about 2/3 of the way through now. I've been working on my notes for the rest of this fic, and as long as the characters don't rebel and change things on me, things will go a little quicker now. Thanks so much for reading, all of the comments and kudos are fantastic.

 

                The next morning, Cas was up early, as usual.  Dean, on the other hand, rolled over as soon as Cas vacated his side of the bed, and proceeded to sprawl across the whole mattress.  Cas admired the stretch of freckled skin over muscled shoulders and Dean’s lean back before he made his way to the shower.  When he walked out in a cloud of steam, a short while later, with a towel wrapped around his hips, he was surprised to see Dean awake and leaning against the headboard. 

                “You’re up early,” Cas remarked while he dressed in the clothes he had packed in a duffel bag the day before.

                Dean yawned and stretched both arms out next to him, snagging Cas’s full attention as the blankets pooled around the other man’s waist exposing miles of naked skin.  Dean swung his legs over the side of the mattress and grinned knowingly at Cas, before shrugging and saying, “I have a meeting this morning.  Do you want me to swing you by the apartment?  Or, you could just stay here…I’ll only be a few hours.”

                Cas pulled a blue sweater over his head before answering.

                “If you could drop me off at home, I’ve got an appointment this afternoon to look at a few apartments.”

                Dean’s eyes widened almost comically, “Yesterday you said you needed to start “looking soon.”  I didn’t know that meant today.”

                Cas shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks, “Sorry, I thought I mentioned it yesterday.”

                Dean reached a hand out and toyed with the hair at the back of Cas’s head, “What time is your appointment?  I’ll be free this afternoon, I could go with you.” He stumbled over the last sentence, before adding quickly, “Or not.  I mean, I know a little bit about real estate and buildings or y’know if you want to go by yourself or whatever.”  Dean dropped his gaze to the comforter, studying the stitching along the edge. 

                Cas tilted his head and looks at Dean.  A slow grin spreading across his face before he launched himself against the other man, kissing him while trying to fight back a laugh.  When he pulled back enough to look into Dean’s eyes, he was surprised by the sheepish expression on Dean’s face.

                “I would love it if you came with me, Dean.”

The quick, beautiful smile that Cas loved curved Dean’s mouth and he leaned forward one more time to kiss his smiling lips before untangling himself and sitting next to Dean, on the bed.               

                Cas leans back on one arm and frowned, thinking to himself, before turning and asking, “What kind of meeting do you have today?  I thought the shop was closed on Sundays.”

                Dean’s eyebrows lift for a minute, surprise stealing across his features.  Then, in a millisecond, his whole face changed.  Cas felt like a wall went up behind Dean’s eyes.  For the first time, Dean felt closed off. 

                “It’s just a supplier meeting.  This was the only day we could meet.”  As soon as he finished the sentence, Dean reached out and grabbed the front of Cas’s sweater, gently pulling him closer.  He closed any remaining distance between their mouths, and after a moment, when they part, Cas brushed off any earlier feeling of unease when he can see the affection and warmth back in Dean’s eyes.

                Cas smiled. Dean smiled back before biting his lower lip and raising his brows, “Pancakes?” He asked.

                Cas laughed before answering back. “Pancakes.” 

                Dean stood and walked to the bathroom while Cas made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging in cabinets.

~

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

                “Dean, there was nothing wrong with that apartment.” Cas grouched from the passenger seat.

                Dean steered Baby onto the highway and began to drive back towards Cas’s apartment.  “It just had a weird vibe.  I read this book once about this serial killer in Chicago that designed this building so that he could murder and torture his victims through secret passages.  That place definitely had a serial killer feeling.”

                Cas shook his head, fighting a smile.  “I’m pretty sure Luke wrote that book.  The building was almost brand new.  It was close to work…”

                “You would have had to live next to that cat lady.  Her apartment smelled like old soup.  You could smell it from across the hall.”

                “She had two cats.  That doesn’t make her a ‘cat lady’.” Cas responded, curving his index and middle fingers to imitate quotation marks.  “And it didn’t smell like old soup.  I don’t even know what that means.”

                “It smelled weird.  Maybe she was a beginner cat lady.  They all have to start somewhere.”

                Cas couldn’t help but laugh.  “Fine, but if I don’t find someplace soon, I’m going to be living in the parking lot behind the high school.  Luke and Gabe are moving out next week.  I have to be out in three.  I really need to find something.”

                “Alright, alright.  I’m sure something will turn up.” Dean tapped the fingers of one hand against the steering wheel in time with the radio as he turned into his driveway.

                “What time are Charlie and Jo coming over?” Cas asked as he grabbed his notebook of real estate notes off of the floorboard.  When Dean doesn’t answer Cas looks over at him.  Dean is staring absently at the front porch of the house.  Poking him in the side, Cas says, “Earth to Dean.”

                It was almost comical the way Dean jumped at the gentle prodding.

                “Sorry, uh, … what?” He asks, looking at Cas as he opened the passenger door.

                “Charlie and Jo? When are they coming over?” Cas repeated.

                Dean pushed open the door and climbed out of the Impala.  “About 6.  Charlie’s bringing sandwiches and I’m not sure who else is coming.”

                Cas followed Dean up the steps and leaned against the doorframe as the other man fished for his house key before unlocking the door.  “I think Gabe said he was going to stop by.”

                Dean pushed the door open and Cas walked into the entryway, shrugging out of his jacket.  As Dean shrugged out of his, Cas did a double take. 

                “Dean, what is stuck to your back?”

                Dean awkwardly tried to look over his shoulder, unable to see anything.

                “Hold still,” Cas said, reaching out and pulling something off of the back Dean’s flannel shirt. He studies it for a moment before holding it up, “Curious George?” He asked and raised one eyebrow.

                Dean looked at the sticker for a moment and shrugged, “Weird.” He said before walking into the kitchen.  Cas shrugged and followed him.

~

                Cas sat at the kitchen island, studying his notebook, occasionally marking something with a highlighter, while Dean set out bags of chips, containers of dip and hummus plates and bowls.

                Dean looked up once he had completed his work.  He watched Cas for a moment, smiling to himself as he took in the way Cas would stop occasionally and frown at something he had scrawled earlier, nudging the glasses Dean only saw him wearing while grading papers or reading up his face, and continuing on.  Dean leans against the island across from Cas and folds his forearms, “What are you doing?”

                Cas looked up, “Organizing my thoughts.”

                Dean leaned across and skimmed the notebook, grinning.  “You took all of those notes about the apartments you’ve looked at?”

                Cas shrugged, before sniffing primly.  “I like to be thorough.”

                Dean stood, walking around the island and pressed a kiss to Cas’s mouth.

                “You’re an adorable, nerdy guy.  Y’know that?”

Cas rolled his eyes and returned to his notes.

~

                Dinner turned into the usual crowd of people showing up.  Dean and Cas, Jo and Charlie, Gabe, Garth, Ash, even Sam and Jess showed up with little Isabelle in tow.  Sam and Jess left with a fussy Isabelle shortly after dinner.  Once Charlie realized Cas had never watched a single episode of Firefly, she abducted him and claimed the living room so she could begin Cas’s education. 

                Jo and Dean stayed behind in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess as the group walked into the other room.  Dean smiled as he wrapped up the leftover sandwiches, he could hear Cas from a distance saying, “I don’t understand.  It’s a Western?  How are they on a spaceship...”

                Jo and Dean worked in silence for a few minutes.  The only sounds of the intro music coming from the other room and the sound of plates, glasses and silverware clinking together.  Eventually, Jo turned to her friend and punched him playfully in the shoulder before she hopped up to perch on the counter, while Dean continued to work. 

                “Okay, spill.”

                Dean looked up at her, surprised. “What are you talking about?”  
                “You,” she said, studying his face.  “Something is on your mind.  I can tell.  I’ve known you forever.”

                Dean just shrugged and continued to rinse dishes and load the dishwasher. 

                “Alright.  Time out.” Jo hopped off of the counter and grabbed Dean’s elbow, tugging him towards the door.  She grabbed his coat and hers from the hall closet and continued to drag him outside.  “Now, just like old times.  Imagine we are in high school again.” She laughed as she sat on the front porch steps, leaning against the railing. 

                Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

                “Sit Winchester,” Jo barked.

                With a put-upon sigh, Dean shrugged into his jacket and slumped down on the porch next to Jo.

                “It’s stupid.” He muttered, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring down at the steps in front of him.

                “Probably not.” Jo replied, tapping her knee against his leg. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

                Dean rubbed the back of his neck roughly with his left hand before turning to look at Jo. 

                “Don’t laugh,” he warned.

                “I never laugh at important things.” She answered, placing one hand on his knee, waiting.

                “Cas’s lease is up in three weeks.”

                “And…” Jo waits.

                “It’s crazy.  I’ve only known him for six weeks.  We’ve only been together for like, five.  But, I keep thinking he should just move in here.  I _want_ him to live here.  And, I know that’s nuts.  You don’t ask someone to move in with you that fast but … I just want to.”  Dean shrugs helplessly before continuing.  “I’m really bad with long-term relationships.  I know that.  Believe me, I know.  I’m thirty-two and I’ve been in _two_ serious relationships – both of them disasters.”  He held up his index and middle fingers in frustrated emphasis. “ So, wanting to jump into this after six weeks has to be crazy. Right?” 

                Jo sat quietly for a moment, a contemplative look on her face before saying, “First of all, you’re going to be thirty-three in about three months so suck it up old man.”

                “Jesus, Jo.” He groaned, rubbing his face.

                “Just kidding.” Jo nudges him with her foot, “Hey, look at me.”

                When he lifts his face up and meets her eyes, she continues. “Okay, seriously.  First of all, I am not the person to talk to about taking it slow in the ‘moving in together’ department.  Charlie and I moved in like five days after we realized we were both being idiots.”

                Dean interrupted, “Yeah, but you two knew each other for two years before that.”

                “So.” Jo replied.  “It could have all went to hell.  Seriously, Charlie could have changed her mind after realizing what she was signing up for.  But, she didn’t.  Things were awesome.  Still are.”

                Jo leans closer, “And if you are counting Benny as one of your two serious relationships, you guys were really young.  Going from senior year to college and trying to do the long distance thing; most people don’t survive that.  So quit beating yourself up about it.  You two got over it.  Plus, you are good friends now and that says something about the relationship you had.  It wasn’t a disaster.  So you dated a lot after you two broke up.  You were in your twenties.  That’s _what people do_.”

                Then, Jo reaches out with both hands and grabs Dean’s face, pulling him closer, “And, for the fifty-thousandth fucking time, what happened with Lisa was not your fault.  You bought that fucking house next door, poured you heart and soul into it, loved it until she showed up with Ben.   After a few months of living with her, thinking you were living the American Dream, she tells you, ‘Ooops.  Guess I was wrong.  Picked the wrong baby daddy.  I changed my mind – see ya later.’ She destroyed you.”

                Dean tried to interrupt but Jo just shook her head, “No, I’ve wanted to say this for a long time and Charlie and Sam aren’t out here to stop me.   When she took Ben, you started drinking again.  You were a mess.  Then you slept with everything with a pulse in two counties.  And I get that.  I’m not judging – at all.  But, I was really worried about you.  _Really_ worried.”  Jo fought the waver in her voice before continuing.  Jo scowled. “And I _still_ want to kick her ass.  After you bought this place, I was so happy.  Because you had a project again.  You were still sleeping around, but you were drinking less, keeping busy.  And since you’ve met Cas, you have been _so_ happy.  We’ve all noticed it.  He’s good for you Dean.  It just works.  Kismet.  You’ve even met most of his family.  They seem pretty awesome.”  Jo shrugged.  “Yeah, Gabe is like a fourth grader on a sugar high most of the time and Luke apparently writes insane murder novels so who knows what is going on in his head, but you _like_ his brothers.  They like you too.”

                She let go of him and leaned back against the railing. 

                “Have you told him about the Lisa and Ben thing yet?”

                Dean clinched his jaw, shook his head.

                “You need to.” Jo says softly.

                “I know.  Everytime I start to bring it up, I just freeze.  I was going to tell him when we got back here earlier but I just couldn’t talk about it.  Then when we got in the house, there was a Curious George sticker on my back.  Ben must have stuck it there this morning; I could have told him then.  But, I didn’t.”

                “The longer you wait, the harder it’s going to be.” Jo brushed her hair back before rubbing her hands together; the cold air was starting to sink in.  “Especially if he finds out you’ve been sneaking around to see Ben when he thinks you’re at work or wherever you say you’ve been.  From what you’ve told me, he got burned really bad with that other guy.  Don’t make him feel like that again.”

                Dean nodded and looked down at the steps again.

                “Just talk to him Dean.”  Then, leaning forward, Jo squeezed him in an impossibly strong hug for such a small woman.  “Lets get back inside.  My ass is freezing and you’ve left Cas alone too long with Charlie.  Next thing you know, Cas will be talking about Johnlock and the Tardis and homoerotic subtext in Harry Potter books.”

                Dean chuckles and follows Jo as she scampers back inside.


	19. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews and the kudos :) Much love!

                For once, when Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was still sleeping.  Dean lay, on his side, face resting against his pillow, and took in the messy bed head, dark stubble, and naked shoulders lying next to him.  As the light from the rising sun crept closer and closer through the partially drawn curtain, Cas began to stir.  Dean felt his heart clench in his chest as Cas’s eyes squeezed shut tighter and he rubbed his cheek deeper into the pillow, as if to hold on to the instant before waking for just a moment longer.  Finally, he blinked sleepily, a smile stealing across his face as he realized Dean was watching him. 

                When Cas spoke, his voice was even rougher than normal, “Normally, you tell me not to stare at _you_ when you sleep.”

                Dean half-smiled and gazed at him for a moment longer, steeling up his courage. “Stay,” he said softly.

                Cas raised his eyebrows and looked confused, “What do you-“

                Dean interrupted, “Stay.  With me.  Stay here.”

The other man just smiled back, still confused, “I don’t think I understand.”

                Fighting back a combination between a sigh and a laugh, Dean reached his arm across the pillows and lightly stroked his fingers through Cas’s hair, enjoying the way the wild mess felt against his skin.  “I’m so bad at this,” he said, self-deprecatingly.

                Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and bit his lower lip, formulating his words. “Don’t look at anymore apartments.  Don’t live across from the soup lady.  I want you to move in here.”

                Cas’s eyes widened into a sea of shocked blue.  He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get any words out, Dean pressed on, “I know it’s only been six weeks, and maybe you think it’s too soon, but at the risk of sounding like a crazy person, I just need to tell you.  I want to wake up with you in the morning and lie down with you at night.  I want to go to the grocery store together and argue over the right way to choose a freaking watermelon.  I want to eat Christmas dinner with your goddam Pez addicted brother while Lucifer plots the perfect way to dispose of my body over the cranberry sauce and you and Sam discuss the Dewey decimal system.  I want to share my life with you, Cas.  I know it’s crazy.  I never jump into things like this, but this just feels…right.  Do you know what I mean?” After a second of hesitation, he closed his eyes and muttered, “I can’t believe I’m saying this first.” The hand that was tangling in Cas’s hair, trails down to his jaw.  Green eyes meet blue and Dean’s thumb lightly stroked Cas’s cheekbone. 

                “I love you.”

                For a moment, Dean would swear Cas tried to do his head tilt thing, but he couldn’t really tell since they were still lying on their sides facing one another. 

                Cas watched Dean with a soft look in his eyes, “I love you too.”

                A wicked look crossed across Cas’s face.              

                “What?” Dean asked.

                “For a moment, I thought about just replying with ‘I know’.”

                Dean hisses out a sigh, “Shit, Cas.  That would have been hot.”

                Cas laughed roguishly, “I’ll remember that for next time.”

                Dean quickly launched himself out of bed, towards the bathroom.  When he reached the doorway, he turned and pointed at Cas, “When I get done brushing my teeth, we are going to have a little role playing session.”

                Cas grinned and quirked one eyebrow, “Oh, so you happen to have a gold bikini laying around somewhere?”

Dean winked before turning and walking into the bathroom.  Then he popped his head back through the doorway, “No, but I might have some pink panties if you are into that sort of thing.”

                Cas barked out a laugh as Dean shut the bathroom door.

~

                Later in the week, as Cas was happily packing boxes, Gabe lounged upside down on the sofa.  Cas shot him a dirty look as he lifted a particularly heavy box of books and moved it near the bookshelves.

                “Aren't you supposed to be helping?”

                “I'm taking a break,” he said, as he attempted to toss M&Ms into his mouth.  Most

of them missed and ended up scattering the floor or buried underneath the couch cushions.  Cas worked quietly for a few more minutes, before Gabe spoke up.

                “So when you two get married, can I be your maid of honor?

                “We aren't getting married, Gabe.” 

                “Whatever.”  Gabe pelted him with an M&M.   “You two are _so_ getting married.  It's a rom com around here.  We can go pick out tuxes and do a musical montage.  I'll have Charlie work the playlist.  It'll be epic.”

 

                Cas continued to sort books into boxes, without looking up, he answered, “I repeat, we aren't getting married, Gabe.”

                “Well, whatever, when you do get married aim for June.  I put $50 on it and I already owe Jo $20 from the last round.” Gabe gave up on trying to catch the M&Ms in his mouth and worked on trying to balance them on his nose instead.

                Cas looked up, startled.  “You people are betting on our relationship?”

                “Don't look at me.  Charlie and Jo started it.” He smirked at his younger brother.

                Luke chose that moment to walk through the room.  “Why does Cas look constipated?” He asked. Pausing in the doorway.

                Gabe shrugged, “I accidentally slipped about the bet.”

                Luke grabbed a shoe from the box he was toting through the hallway, and threw it

at Gabe's head.  “No fair! You can't sway the results of the bet.” He bellowed.

                “Oh my god.  You are in on it too?” Cas yelled as Gabe yelped, rubbing his forehead where the shoe struck him.

                Luke shrugged, “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

                Gabe sat up quickly and asked Cas, “Can we have Thanksgiving at your house?”

                Cas grumbled under his breath as he continued to pack, muttering darkly about incorrigible relatives and nosey neighbors.

~

                Dean stopped by Sam’s house after work that night and told him and Jess about the move.  Jess yelled. “I told you so!” before turning to Sam and pointing at him, “In your face!” Then, she hugged Dean so tightly that he thought maybe a rib popped.  Sam, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows and quietly studied his brother for a minute.  Whatever Sam saw on his older brother’s face, must have allayed any of his concerns, because his face lit of in that big rising sun Sam smile that seemed to light up the whole world.  He then engulfed Dean’s entire torso with his arms, wrapping him in the patented Sam Winchester  hug before pulling back and whacking Dean on the back joyfully.

                After a moment, Sam looked at Dean, manic fangirl joy lighting up his face, “Do you think I’ll get to meet Cas’s brother now?”

                Dean just laughed, before reaching down to pick Belle up from her play mat on the floor, happier than he had been in a long time.


	20. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, my students are back. Getting adjusted to the new routine is crazy. This chapter is a little longer so hopefully it makes up for the delay. :)

20

                Moving day turned into more of an event than Cas had expected.  Dean showed up early at the apartment with a trailer he had rented.  Michael and Anna arrived shortly after and proceeded to begin boxing up the clothes and shoes in Cas’s closets.  Gabe and Luke soon followed bearing donuts and coffee.  The only furniture Cas was taking to Dean’s were the heavy antique pieces Cas had bought at flea markets and estate auctions and refinished himself.  The remainder of the furniture was being donated to Goodwill. 

                After numerous trips carrying heavy boxes of books, Gabe was cursing Cas when he passed him in the hallway.

                “You have too many books, Cas.” Gabe whined.

                Luke, walking behind him, smacked Gabe in the back of the head.  “Blasphemy, little brother.” 

                “I’m getting you one of those e-reader things for Christmas.  This is ridiculous.” Gabe yelled over his shoulder as he continued down the hall, staggering under the weight of the heavy boxes.

                Cas turned and yelled back, “Don’t let Sam hear you say that.  He would consider that sacrilege.”

                Luke and Cas shared a look and a wry grin before heading in opposite directions.

                It didn’t take long.  Soon, Cas’s entire life was packed onto the trailer.  The items being donated to Goodwill were loaded onto a truck Dean had borrowed from Bobby.  After Cas turned in his key, the small caravan pulled onto the road and made its way to Dean’s place.  Anna and Michael drove the truck to Goodwill, while Gabe and Luke rode in Gabe’s new car and followed Dead and Cas in the trailer.  When they pulled into Dean’s driveway, they weren’t surprised to see Sam and Jess’s car in the driveway. 

                Upon walking inside, they were greeted by Sam and Jess, Jo and Charlie, and Ellen, who was holding baby Isabelle.  Once Michael and Anna caught up, the unloading process began.  They broke for lunch at noon, eating pizza and drinking cold beer Anna and Jess had ran out to pick up.  By early evening, Cas’s books were lining the shelves of the office Dean had quickly turned one of the empty rooms into the week before as a surprise for Cas.  Most of the boxes were unpacked throughout the house, and exhaustion began to set in.

                The group sprawled around the living room in various displays of fatigue.  Empty cardboard boxed thrown into a pile in the kitchen that spilled down the hallway.  Ellen had left earlier to get home in time for dinner with Bobby.  Charlie was stretched out on her back on the floor, Jo lying next to her, pillowing her head on Charlie’s stomach.  Dean had slouched into the armchair with Cas sitting on the floor leaning against his legs.  Jess and Sam were sitting on the loveseat with Isabelle sleeping in the space between them and Michael, Anna and Gabe were leaning against each other on the couch. 

                After a moment of quiet, Jo raised one arm, pointing her finger at the ceiling. “I need a margarita.”

                Gabe lolled his head to the side and looked over at her, “God yes.”

~

                They ended up at a local Mexican restaurant sharing bowls of warm tortilla chips, salsa, and gooey cheese.  Gabe and Jo had margaritas the size of fishbowls sitting in front of them, while the rest of the company drank beer or had a normal sized margarita.  Jess stuck to iced tea.  She sat next to Anna, who was admiring the baby sleeping in her carrier.  Michael had his arm thrown across the back of his fiancé’s chair, twisting the ends of her long red hair around his finger while he was talking animatedly with Sam about the guest house he and Anna were converting into a mother-in-law suite for the Novaks’ father.  Luke, as usual, sat at the end of the table, quietly observing the group.  Charlie, seated between him and Jo, had her legs stretched out under the table and was resting her feet on the edge of Dean’s seat.  Cas and Dean were tiredly smiling at each other and talking quietly, heads bent closely together. 

                Steaming plates of food arrived and as the group filled their stomachs, canned mariachi music played from the speakers overhead.  A quiet camaraderie surrounded the group as the evening went on.

                Eventually, after the plates had been cleared away, Dean looked around at the empties scattered across the tabletops.

                “Who needs a refill?” He asked, holding up his empty bottle.  He took a quick count of hands and walked over to the bar area that adjoining the dining room.  At his departure, Michael, Luke, and Gabe shared a look and as if on cue, they rose from their chairs and followed Dean. 

                Cas was busy discussing a novel he had read recently with Charlie and didn’t notice the exodus.  Jo, blonde hair slipping from the ponytail it had been tied into all day and smile softened by the drink and atmosphere, leaned across the table and interrupted Charlie’s remark, “So Cas, you aren’t going to hurt him right?” She asked while staring keenly into Cas’s surprised face.

                Cas returned the look with a squinty eyed stare before shaking his head. “Of course not, Jo.  I would never do anything to hurt Dean.”

                Jo smiled, leaning back into her chair, picking her enormous margarita glass up with both hands and taking a loud sip.

                “Good.  Because I only know of one good place to hide a body, and I already have it earmarked for someone else.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Cas and cackled.

                Cas looked over at Charlie to assess whether or not Jo was speaking in earnest.  Charlie just smiled and grinned back with a shrug, before throwing her arm around Jo and tugging her close. 

                “Probably ought to stick to water after that one’s finished,” Charlie whispered to Jo before kissing her cheek with a loud, affectionate smack of lips. “Telling new family members about your homicidal tendencies might not be the best way to welcome them into the fold.”

~

                Dean was leaning up against the bar, watching a soccer game playing out on the flatscreen above the counter while he waited for the drink order to be filled.  When he heard someone step up next to him, he looked up, surprised to see Luke, Gabe, and Michael taking up stools around him.

                He turned to watch them, taking in their serious expressions, “Hey guys.”

                Michael studied him quietly, Gabe pulled a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, smirking around it, and Luke leaned against the bar and smiled slightly, which creeped Dean out more than anything.  For some reason, Luke had the ability to do that to Dean.

                After another few moments of silence, where Dean felt like the kid hiding in the cooler from the velociraptors in Jurassic Park, “Can I help you with something?” He asked, with a half-smile on his face. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, he just didn’t think all three of them would tag team him like this.

                Gabe pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a loud pop. “We just wanted to make sure you knew that we would still be watching out for Cas.”    

                Michael crossed his arms over his chest and contributed quietly, “We didn’t realize until recently how much Inias betrayed Castiel.  We don’t intend to let that happen again.”

                Gabe gestured towards Dean with the sucker, “So just don’t act like a big bag of dicks and break his heart and we’ll all be good.” 

                With a friendly smack on the arm and a smile, Gabe sauntered away.  Michael observed Dean silently for another moment before following Gabe, which just left Luke.   Luke shrugged, “What can I say?  He’s the baby.  We get a little protective.”

                The bartender slid a tray of drinks down to Dean, breaking the awkward silence.  Luke smiled and walked away slowly, hands in his pockets and whistling.  Dean watched his departure with raised eyebrows, before hefting the heavy tray and following behind.   
                “That wasn’t creepy or anything,” he muttered under his breath, as he walked to rejoin the group.

~

                When they finally walked back through the front door of their home later that night, Dean leaned against the doorway as Cas made his way inside.  They paused in the hallway to toe off their shoes, trying to avoid the empty boxes stacked near the entryway, Cas turned to Dean and grinned. "Did you know Jo is planning the perfect murder?"

                Dean shook his head and barked out a laugh, "Knowing Jo as well as I do, nothing about that shocks me.  Did she tell you about her knife collection?"

                Cas glanced at him curiously. "Knife collection?" He repeated.

                "Yeah, Jo's dad was a military guy like mine was. I think we were both in

survival training before we were out of diapers." Dean commented acidicly. 

Cas leaned into Dean as they walked down the hallway towards the bedroom.  He

slid one hand underneath the back of Dean's shirt and lightly stroked the bare

skin underneath.

                “You don’t talk about your dad much,” Cas said quietly.

                Dean walked over to the bed and dropped onto the edge.  He scrubbed his face with his hands and dropped backwards onto the mattress.

                “It’s hard to explain my dad and the way Sam and I grew up without making him sound like an asshole.  I’ve told you enough about the way Sam and I were alone a lot that you get the picture.  We weren’t growing up in the apple pie life.  Right before Dad died, things started to change.  He was around a little more, we were talking about things and actually listening to each other, and one day he was just gone.”

                He opened his eyes and looked up at Cas, who had seated himself next to him on the mattress.  “A lot of our time together was wasted.  And I hate thinking about it.”

                Cas studied him quietly for a moment with that calm blue stare that Dean swore could see into every dark and shaded part of his soul.  Then, he arranged himself next to Dean, shifting his body closer so that he could wrap the other man in his arms.  They lay there for a long time, curled together, not needing words to give each other comfort.

                Eventually, Dean moved forward the barest inch and pressed his lips to Cas’s.  Tracing his hands up the firm, lean lines of Cas’s torso, memorizing the feel of him beneath his hands.  Cas returned the kiss eagerly, chasing Dean’s mouth with his own in a game of give and take.  While Dean curled his fingers into Cas’s hair, pulling him closer and changing the angle of the kiss into something deeper, more intoxicating, Cas rucked Dean’s shirt up until, with some maneuvering, they managed to toss the offending article of clothing away.  Cas’s eyes lit up at the expanse of freckle laden skin and he moved the ministrations of his mouth and tongue to Dean’s collarbone, shoulders, and chest. Meanwhile, Dean blindly fought with the buttons of Cas’s shirt.  Once unbuttoned, he shoved the shirt down Cas’s arms and tugged it from his wrists, before throwing it to the floor. 

                Cas groaned and pulled against Dean’s shoulders, trying to bring him closer, wanting to sink back into a kiss.  Dean smiled wickedly and shook his head slightly before trailing his mouth down Cas’s chest and abdomen.  He looked up once, green eyes bright with lust and heat before making quick work of shoving down Cas’s pants and taking his hard length into his mouth.  Cas hissed out a sharp breath, biting his lower lip and pressing the back of his head firmly against the pillow, fighting the urge to move his hips.  Right before he pushed Cas to the brink, Dean slid off of Cas with a pop and grinned, making his way back up Cas’s body.  Stopping to suck a bruise onto Cas’s hip and just below his collarbone before sinking back into a kiss. 

                Cas pulled away and scooted up the mattress until he was leaning against the headboard, Dean following him up the bed until he was straddling his lap.  Dean leaned over and reached into the drawer in the table next to the bed and grabbed the lube and a foil wrapped packet.  When he felt the cool slide of Cas’s lubed fingers working him open, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s, fighting back the needy moan trying to escape.  Then, once he was ready, Dean slid slowly onto Cas’s cock, relishing every flicker of sensation.  Dean, gripping the headboard for leverage with one hand and Cas’s shoulder with the other, rocked back and forth onto Cas, leisurely at first, sliding all of the way up to the tip before slipping back down.  Cas slid his hands up Dean’s legs, stroking his thighs, hips, buttocks, reaching up and pulling Dean down slightly so that he could nibble and lick into his mouth, until Dean began to pick up the pace. Then Cas could only grip Dean’s hips with his fingers, planting his feet firmly into the mattress and leveraging his body up to meet Dean’s with every stroke.  Everything became a blur of light and shadows, whispered words and sighs, a thousand sensations until it all coalesced into one blinding perfect moment when they fell together. 

                In the aftermath, after Dean’s breathing had slowed to a more normal rate, and he felt like he had regained the ability to speak clearly, he leaned back from where he had collapsed against Cas, taking in the sight of him, enjoying the thoroughly debauched appearance of the other man.  In moments like this, Cas’s eyes were sleepy and hooded, and the truest, deepest blue Dean had ever seen.  Dean affectionately smiled at the other man and pushed the sweaty locks of hair back off of Cas’s forehead before lightly kissing him.  When he leaned back, Cas smiled back at him, before saying, drowsily, “We forgot to try out the panties.”

                Dean laughed as he dragged Cas into the shower.


	21. Black Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for the kudos and comments :)

_A few weeks later_

                Walking the hallways with a visitor lanyard around his neck, breathing in the familiar scent that you can only find in high schools, a combination of tator tots, industrial cleaner, floor wax, and too much Axe body spray, Dean carried a paper bag.  He smiled at a passing teacher and stopped outside of Cas’s door.  As he was peeking through the glass window, he smirked at the view of Cas leaning against the corner of his wooden desk, clad in dark dress pants, white button up with a black sweater vest over it, blue tie askew as usual.  His dark framed glasses were perched on his nose.  He paused in the middle of the remark he was making to his class to gesture at something that was written on the dry erase board behind his desk.  Cas ran a hand through his dark hair, causing the partially tamed locks to stick up just a bit.  It was adorable and endearing.  Dean couldn’t help but smile like a sap as he watched him.

                At that point, a student must have spotted Dean standing outside the room.  Cas looked over to the door abruptly.  Dean held up the paper bag and grinned as Cas shot him a brilliant smile.  The teacher looked up at the clock above the white board, then held up three fingers and mouthed ‘three minutes.’ Dean nodded, leaning back against the hallway wall to wait.

                Minutes later, when the bell rang, Dean waited outside of the room while a torrent of giggling, chattering students streamed past.  The cacophony of moving feet, slamming lockers, and idle chatter filled the air.  A few girls looked at Dean as they passed, then leaned closer to one another, giggling as they scurried away.  Dean shook his head ruefully, pushing off of the wall and walking into Cas’s empty classroom.

                “If there is some sexy teacher calendar, you should definitely be on it,” he remarked as he tossed the bag onto Cas’s desk.  Cas rolled his eyes as he moved to erase the notes written on the white board.

                “What brings you here today?” He asked, as he rapidly removed all traces of his notes on Kinf Lear from the board.

                “I knew you were running late this morning.  The thought of you sitting sadly in the teachers’ lounge eating questionable cafeteria food just seemed too sad, so I packed you a lunch.”

                Cas tried to fight a smile as he peeked into the bag, “Ham and cheese?”

                Dean leaned in for a quick kiss, mindful of where they were, “I even drew a smiley face for you in the mustard.”

                Laughing, Cas kissed Dean once more, “Thank you.”

                “Well I hate to kiss and run, but I’ve got to go shopping to feed the hoard descending on us on Thursday.”

                “I can’t believe how excited you are about this.” Cas said, leaning against his desk, regarding Dean with an affectionate gaze.

                Dean shrugged, “Thanksgiving is the best holiday.  You eat all day, watch football, we can even make fun of Charlie and Jo as they map out their Black Friday shopping battle plan.  Not to mention, all the pie.”

                “Gabe was talking about Black Friday shopping,” Cas groaned.  “They must have given him the idea.”

                Grinning, Dean held one of his hands out and grabbed one of Cas’s, linking their fingers together.  “They take it very seriously.  I hope Gabe realized what he has gotten himself into.”  He tugged Cas closer for one more quick kiss.

                “Alright, I’ve really got to run now.”

                “Okay,” Cas said, “Love you.”

                As he back out of the doorway, reluctant to break eye contact with Cas, Dean answered back, “You too.”

                Cas waited until Dean had left before pulling the sandwich out, lifting off the top slice of bread.  Smiling, he chuckled softly as he saw the smiley face smudged onto the bread from the mustard.

~

                Dean was downstairs doing something to the turkey for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving dinner called ‘brining.’  Cas had no idea what that entailed because his culinary experience rarely ventured past frozen dinner and takeout.  Dean had learned very quickly that Cas was better off being banned from the kitchen. 

                Jess and Sam were downstairs in the kitchen with Belle, the adults working as a prep team following Dean’s orders.  Cas could just hear the occasional clang of a pot or pan and their voices talking from the distance.

                Cas had been trying to tidy up around the house.  He had finally gotten everything unpacked and put away.  The final few boxes that never seemed to go away when a person moved, he had attacked today.  He was currently trying to store one final box of mementoes from his college and school days.  He was standing on tiptoe, trying to shove the box into a small space on the top shelf in the the back corner of their closet.  Dean, being a few inches taller, would probably have been able to place it in the gap easily, but Cas didn’t want to bother him.  Especially since he was probably elbow deep in turkey innards at the moment.  With one final shove, Cas pushed the box into place, accidentally knocking a smaller box on the shelf. 

                The smaller box slid off of the shelf and fell.  As it hit the floor, its contents scattered across the closet floor.  A few papers, a small baby sized t-shirt, a tiny baseball glove, an ornament and a stack of photos littered the carpet in a jumbled pile.

                Cas picked up the tiny baseball glove and placed it back in the box.  As he reached for the ornament, he paused, instead picking up a photo.  From the glossy surface of the 5 X 7, Dean’s face smiled back.  He looked amazingly handsome as usual, if a few years younger.  A dark haired woman was leaning against his shoulder, also smiling into the camera.  Between them, Dean cradled a baby a few months of age.  A baby with hair just a shade or two darker than Dean’s, but not as dark as the woman’s in the photo. 

                Cas studied the photo before placing it in the box.  Next, he reached for the ornament, turning it over in his hands.  It was a small plaster circle with the indentation of a tiny palm and five fingers pressed into it.  The words ‘Ben’s First Christmas’, were painted around the handprint and a piece of red ribbon was tied through a hold in the top.  A sense of unease spread through Cas as he continued to pick up photographs from the floor.  Most of the photos were of Dean and the baby, though there were a few with the woman, who Cas couldn’t help but notice was beautiful.  Based on the names written on the backs of the pictures, Cas concluded that the baby was the Ben from the ornament, and the woman’s name was Lisa.  Also, the dates and ages written on the backs showed that the pictures started when Ben was a month old and continued sporadically until he reached 11 months old.  Then they stopped. 

                Cas picked up the final item that needed replaced in the box, the little t-shirt.  He unfolded it and read the words ‘Daddy’s Boy’ written on the front with a picture of a black car underneath that one could mistake for the Impala.  Cas felt like he had been doused in ice water.  _Had Dean been lying to him this entire time?  Was Dean a father?_   Cas couldn’t understand why Dean would keep this from him.

                Carefully, Cas replaced the lid on the box.  Sitting on the carpeted floor of the closet, Cas struggled to organize his racing thoughts.  After a moment, he nodded once to himself, picked up the box and walked out of the room, toward the stairs.

~

                He stood for a moment outside of the kitchen doorway.  Watching Dean move around the kitchen with an understated grace.  Jess and Sam were busy dicing apples, Belle in the baby swing set up in the corner.  Dean paused what he was doing for a moment to walk over to Belle and make a face at her, pulling a dribbly smile from the little girl.  He spoke quietly for a moment, Cas unable to hear from his place in the doorway.  Cas just could not reconcile the image of this man, so happy and in love with his niece, hiding a child of his own from Cas.  Something was going on here and Cas, unable to handle duplicity in anyway, intended to find out today.

                “Dean,” he said, from just inside kitchen.  Dean turned quickly, a smile on his face, until he saw the confused, grave expression written over Cas’s features.

                “What’s wrong Cas?”

                Hearing the worry in Dean’s voice, Jess and Sam stopped chopping up apples and looked over across the top of the island, noticing Cas standing in the doorway.  They both had matching expressions of concern from whatever they saw on Cas’s face.

                Cas held the box up, still looking into Dean’s eyes, noticing the way they widened when Dean noticed what he was holding. 

                “Dean,” Cas began again, “Who is Ben?”


	22. How do I explain Lisa Braeden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the feedback. Felt a little bad about the cliffhanger so I'm posting this earlier than I had planned. Thanks for all the comments :)

                Dean stood, cornbread stuffing smeared all over his hands and winced at the confusion and betrayal spreading across Cas’s face.  One look at the black box Cas was holding, and Dean knew that Cas had figured out what the contents meant.  He stood there like a frozen idiot, trying to think of a way to explain.  Some place to start the convoluted story of Lisa and Ben and the havoc that had been wreaked on his former life during the short time they were together.  But, the only words Dean could come up with were ‘ _Cas, this isn’t what it looks like’_ , which were the stupidest words to say because, _yes_ , this was exactly what it looked like.  Dean had hid a major part of his life from Cas.  They had been together for months now, there had been plenty of opportunity to tell him about Ben.  But, Dean, like a Grade A moron had procrastinated and now Cas knew enough of the truth to be drawing the wrong conclusions and Dean couldn’t think of a way to fix it.

                So he stood there, staring back at Cas with a shocked look on his face.  Aware that Jess and Sam were using their married couple super powers to have an entire conversation right next to him without saying a single word out loud.

                Cas just stood there, the blood draining from his face as he realized, yes, Dean had lied to him.  Maybe not outright, but omitted enough of the truth that it was the same as a lie. 

                Dean flinched as he felt Sam direct his most volatile bitch face his way.  Finally, Cas spoke up.

                “Aren’t you going to say anything?”  His voice was shaking, too Dean it sounded like it was a million miles away.  The only words Dean could force past the lump stuck in his throat were, “Cas, this isn’t what it look like.”

                Cas’s mouth flattened into a thin line.  His eyes sharpening to cold, flinty flecks.  He placed the box on the counter before backing into the hallway. 

                “I’ve heard that before, Dean.”

                Dean moved to wipe the cornbread mess off of his hands, before he could follow Cas out into the hallway, he heard the door slam.  Cas’s car backed down the driveway as Dean flung the front door open.  Dean watched as his taillights disappeared down the street.

                When he turned around, Sam was standing in the doorway.

                “You really fucked that up.”

                “Thanks Captain Obvious.” Dean shot back.

                Dean raced back into the house and shoved his feet into his boots, grabbing his keys from the hook and trying to shrug into his jacket at the same time.

                “Jess,” he yelled over his shoulder from the doorway, “Call Jo and Charlie, see if they can come over and work on the food with you guys.  I’m going to find Cas.”

                Jess yelled to his retreating back, “You better fix this Winchester!”

~

                Charlie and Jo walk into the house roughly twenty minutes after Dean left.  Charlie takes one look at the confused expression on Sam’s face as he attempts to read a recipe from a cookbook and the multitude of ingredients lining the countertops before she says, “I’m calling Gabe.”

                Before anyone can protest or approve that decision, she had her phone out and was shooting odd a text.

                **Charlie: Dean fucked up.  Cas left upset.  Do you know how to make a Thanksgiving dinner?**

She looks around the room, as she waits for a response and mutters, “I don’t even know where to start.”

                “What happened?” Jo asks as she sat down on one of the stools by the island.

                Jess walks back into the room carrying a freshly fed and changed Isabelle. She answers Jo’s question before Sam can think of a response.

                “Look in the box,” she says, pointing with her free hand toward the black box still resting on the counter.

                Jo flips the lid off of the box.  Pursing her lips as she holds up one of the photos of Lisa, Ben and Dean with one hand and the t-shirt with the other.

                “Fuck,” Charlie groans.  “He _still_ hadn’t told him?”  The phone on the counter buzzed. Charlie grabbed it and looked at the screen.

**Gabe:  Be there in 5.  I want details.**

~

                When Gabe walked into the house, minutes later, he was already tying on a white apron he had brought with him. 

                He immediately looked around the kitchen, assessed the status of the dishes that were being worked on earlier and moved to the sink to wash his hands. 

                “Tell me what’s going on.  I got a weird message from Cas about Dean having another family and then his phone lost service.  I sent Luke off to look for him.”

                Jo, Charlie, Sam and Jess all look at each other questioningly, finally, they seemed to come to an unspoken, mutual conclusion and Charlie nodded.

                “Well, I guess we should start with Dean meeting Lisa.”

                Gabe looked up from the knife set he had carried in, that he was unrolling from its case on the counter.    
                “Lisa?  Who is Lisa?”

                Charlie, never one to miss the chance to quote a movie, said, “Lisa Braeden… How do I begin to explain Lisa Braeden?”

                Gabe snorted as he began to chop walnuts, “Oh god, is she a Regina George?”

                Jess patted Jo’s back comfortingly as she released a sound that sounded strangely like a feral growl.

                Charlie snorted and quoted again, “And evil takes a human form in Lisa Braeden.  Don’t be fooled… no she’s probably not that bad.  Maybe.”

                Charlie thought for a moment before beginning, “About 4 years ago, our Dean-o met this lovely yoga instructor at a bar and went back to her place for the weekend.  No strings, no further contact, nothing really out of the ordinary for Dean.  And then, almost a year later, she shows up on his doorstep with a bouncing baby boy.”

                “Ben,” Sam added, snagging a carrot stick from a pile on the counter and biting into the end.

                “Right, so Lisa shows up with Ben and says ‘Hey look, this is your kid.  Sorry I didn’t tell you about him earlier, but I was just going through some stuff.” Charlie continued.

                Jess handed the baby to Jo and took a seat on the counter, “You have to understand Gabe, Dean has always wanted a family.  Even when he was …well… dating a lot…” Jess trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

                Jo interrupted, “What Jess is trying to say nicely, is that Dean went through a phase where he slept with anything with a pulse.  But that wasn’t until after Lisa left him.”

                Jo looked to Jess, who nodded in confirmation.  “Yeah, Dean didn’t really go through his man whore phase until he was rebounding.”

                Sam sighed, loudly and ran a hand through his hair, “Getting off track guys.”

                Charlie held up a hand, “Alright, alright.  Anyway, Dean took everything Lisa said at face value.  Honestly, we all did.” She rummaged in the box and pulled up a snapshot of Dean holding Ben. “See, they really do look a lot alike.  It never really occurred to us…”

                Gabe glanced up from the cutting board, “What?”

                “I’m getting ahead of myself,” Charlie said. “So Lisa and Ben move in, Dean was still living in our house when all of this was going on. And for nine or ten months, everything seemed great.  Maybe Dean wasn’t perfectly happy with Lisa, but he had Ben.  Dean would have done anything for that kid.  You’ve seen him with Isabelle.  The guy turns into mush with babies.”

                Jo interrupted.  “About a month before Ben’s birthday, Dean was planning this big backyard barbeque thing, he was so excited.  Lisa comes home and says, ‘I never told you this before, but there is a chance you aren’t Ben’s father.’ Turns out, she had been in a relationship with this other guy and they were on a ‘break,’” Jo pantomimed air quotes, “when she was with Dean.”

                Gabe laid down the knife and watched the exchange between Charlie and Jo before Charlie continued with the story.  Jo looked like she would like to pull one of Gabe’s sharpest fillet knives from the case and track down this Braeden chick.

                Charlie, possibly thinking the same thing, grabbed one of Jo’s hands and wrapped it between both of her own.

                “Lisa’s ex had pulled a disappearing act right before she found out she was pregnant.  So, even though she thought it could have been either Dean or this other guy, she never mentioned that to Dean, just let him think the kid was for sure his. 

                Turns out her ex finally tracked her down through her job and decided he wanted to try to make it work, even though it had been about 18 months since they had seen each other.  Lisa told Dean she wanted to go back with her ex.  They did a blood test and found out Ben wasn’t Dean’s.  Lisa took him and moved a few hours away.”

                Sam placed a hand around Jess’s waist, pulling he closer to his side, drawing comfort from her presence.  Talking about watching the way Lisa’s untruths had messed up his brother always was hard on Sam.  He looked up at Gabe, hoping the other man would understand, “Dean just went off the deep end for a while.  He drank all the time.  There were a few times I had to wrestle the Impala’s keys away from him when he’d had too much.  It was bad.

                He wasn’t really Ben’s father.  He and Lisa were never married so he doesn’t have any visitation rights.  She brings him down once or twice a month when she is visiting her sister and lets Dean see him for a few hours then.  But to go from thinking you had a kid, doting on the kid, loving him.  And then to find out he was someone else’s, it really destroyed Dean.”

                Jo looked down at the sleeping face of the baby she held, voice calmer when she finally spoke, “We were all really worried about him.  Then, one day, he says he is selling his house.  He bought this one and wanted to fix it up.  So, Charlie and I moved in over there.  Honestly, it was probably more of an excuse for us to keep an eye one him – lord knows we don’t need that big of a place for just the two of us.”

                Jess continued where Jo left off, wrapping her arms comfortingly around Sam, “Once he started working on this house, he started to come back to himself.  We were worried when we told him about being pregnant with Isabelle.  Sam was worried it would send him over the edge again, but he was so happy for us.”

                Sam shrugged, “And then he met Cas…”

 


	23. Talking It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early again because the comments have been so awesome. Thanks for reading guys :) Only a few more chapters left :)

                “Where is he Michael?” Dean, asked, standing on the front steps of Michael and Anna’s house.  The sun was starting to set and it would be dark soon.  The late November chill was settling into Dean’s bones. 

                Michael stood in the doorway and glared formidably at Dean.

                “He doesn’t want to talk to you right now.” He said, coldly.

                Dean sighed, exasperated.  “He doesn’t even know the whole story.  I really need to explain-”

Michael cut him off before he could finish the sentence. 

                “Gabe already called and told me about the situation.  Even if Castiel doesn’t have all of the details, he still is correct in believing that you lied to him.”

                Dean closed his eyes, jaw clenching.

                “I know, I was an ass.  But I just need to explain.”

                “That’s Cas’s decision not yours.” And, with that, Michael shut the door, firmly in Dean’s face.

                Dean turned and looked out into the darkening twilight.  _Now what_ , he asked himself.

~

                Dean pulled back into the driveway of his home, after night had fully fallen.  Unable to find Cas, he decided to stop back at the house to make sure he hadn’t already come home.  Cas’s car wasn’t in the driveway, but Sam and Gabe’s cars were parked before the garage.  The entire downstairs was lit up, lights shining warmly through the windows.    Dean debated walking back into the house to receive the set down he knew was waiting on him or continuing to drive the streets of town aimlessly.

                He opened the Impala’s door, listening to the familiar creak of hinges and hauled himself out of the driver’s seat.  He walked into kitchen fully expecting to walk into a disaster area.  He envisioned stacks of dirty pots and pans, burned foods, flour scattered across every surface.  Instead.  He walked into a neat and orderly room.  Dishes were clean, counters cleared, a stack of organized, prepped dishes waiting in the fridge to be finished tomorrow before dinner.  He was stunned.

                Walking into the living room, he took in his family, his and Cas’s, seated around the room.  They were talking quietly, snacking on trays of fancily prepared snacks.  When they heard his footsteps, every eye in the room turned to look at him.

                “Did you find him?” Jess asked hopefully.

                Dean shook his head.  He looked over at Gabe.  “Do you know where he is?”

                Gabe sighed, “No, Dean-o.  But, this is what Cas does when he gets upset.  When we were kids he would hide in the barn with a book until he sorted things out.  Then, we would finally hear from him again.”

                Dean nodded.  “That’s basically what Michael said.”

                Sam gave him a commiserating smile as he settled down on the couch. 

~

                He was sitting in the living room, staring at the blank television, when a pair of headlights splashed light through the front window.  Everyone else had gone home hours earlier, wishing him luck for whenever Cas did finally come home and promising to be back tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner no matter what happened.

                The only lights left on in the house were the floor lamp behind the sofa and the light above the kitchen sink.  Everything else had settled into silent shadows.  The only sounds those of the house settling in around Dean and the far off hum of the refrigerator.  After a moment, Dean heard the slam of a car door.  Whoever had pulled up, he was assuming Cas, had needed a moment to pull their thoughts together before walking up the front walk.  He heard footsteps on the porch steps, then the motion sensor kicked the front porch light on.  Finally, Dean heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. 

                Dean continued to sit in the recliner, leaning forward, elbows on knees, head bowed, rolling a heavy glass with two fingers of whiskey between his palms.  He could hear Cas slip off his shoes, place his keys on the table near the door, and walk to the closet where he hung up his coat.  Then, slow measured footsteps as Cas walked down the hallway, past the kitchen and stopped in the living room doorway.

                He didn’t change his posture, but Dean tilted his head back to look up at Cas.  He was standing just inside the room, still wearing the worn holey jeans and long sleeved t-short he had been wearing earlier.  He looked tired, unsure of himself and that was enough to send a new spike of guilt through Dean’s heart.  The two men studied each other for a moment, neither speaking nor moving, until Cas walked forward and stopped to sit on the oversized ottoman in front of Dean. 

                “I’m ready to listen,” he said, he studied Dean for a moment.  Then, he bit his lower lip before reaching forward.  He took the glass from Dean’s hands and raised it to his lips, taking a sip of the fiery liquid.

                Dean, felt like all of the hope of forgiveness he had been holding inside exploded in his chest.  He took a shuddering breath, looked down at the floor, and started at the beginning.

                “Four years ago…”

~

                By the time Dean had finished his recounting, Cas had drained the contents of the glass.  He was almost wishing for a refill.  He also had a pretty good idea who Jo was planning the perfect murder for.  Can thought he might even help her hide the body.  To give Dean the love and promise of a child, let him think he was a father for all of that time, and then take it away in a moment, Cas knew there wasn’t anything that could hurt Dean more.  Family was the most important thing in Dean’s life. 

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, still not understanding.

                Dean hesitated for a moment before answering, “I hadn’t been in a serious relationship since I was with Lisa.  At first, I didn’t know how to bring it up.  What did I say?  I have thought I had a kid, but he isn’t really mine, so I get to see him for a few hours a month if his mom is feeling generous?”  Dean shrugged, “Then, when I knew I needed to tell you because you became so important to me, I just never found the right time.  It had all gone on so long, I didn’t know how to bring Ben up.”

                Cas studied him for a moment, looking into the somber green eyes that were usually sparkling with vitality, “I think there was more to it.  Dean, you can tell me whatever it was…”

                Dean clenched his jaw and looked down at the floor before answering. “I felt so stupid.  Just… so stupid.  Anyone else would have asked questions.  They would have probably demanded a DNA test right away.  But I was so…so…desperate for this that I didn’t.  I was so happy Cas.  I was really happy.  And, I know it sounds selfish or something, but for once I had someone to come home too.  I had someone who was always happy to see me at the end of the day.”

                He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, “I love that kid.  And she just decided she wanted someone better and took him away.   I couldn’t do anything about it.”

                Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and tugged gently until Dean was looking him in the eyes again.

                “You weren’t stupid, Dean.  You are the kindest, most generous man I know.   She knew there was a chance Ben wasn’t yours and instead of being up front about it, she led you on.  You deserved information that she withheld.  There isn’t anything wrong with wanting a family, a home, …children.  Don’t judge yourself for finally finding what you wanted within your grasp and accepting it.”

                Dean leaned forward, placing his lips tenderly against Cas’s in a gentle, cautious kiss.  “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered softly, before pulling away.

                Cas smiled slowly, “Someday, I hope you realize that statement goes both ways.”

~

                Thanksgiving Day dawned crisp and clear.  The house smelled like heaven, people filled the living room and the kitchen.  Everyone ate too much, drank a little too much, and talked loudly about anything and everything.  There was a subtle sense of relief, as if a storm had been averted. 

                Jo and Charlie planned their shopping strategy with Gabe.  Dean and Sam joked that they would be prepared to bail them out again in case of another incident like last year.

                “Incident?” Cas asked, raising one eyebrow.

                Dean grinned around a forkful of pie, once he swallowed it down, he answered.

                “Jo punched some guy last year who tried to cut in front of an old lady.  Laid him out flat.”

                Cas laughed, “That didn’t happen!”

                Charlie, seated nearby, called out, “No, it really did.  God, it was sexy.  My girl’s got mad skills.”

                Jo rolled her eyes and shoved playfully against Dean’s shoulder.  “Don’t go airing my skeletons or I’ll start dragging yours out of the closet.”

                Later, when everyone was too full to move, and half of the company was dozing around the living room, Cas was leaning against Dean’s side where they were nestled on the couch.  He looked up at Dean and smiled, “This was nice.”

                Dean leaned in and kissed him. “Told you so.”

                Cas hesitated for a moment, “Do you think I would be able to meet Ben?”

                Dean appeared surprised for a moment, and then a quick smile slid across his face. “I think that would be awesome.  I’ll have to talk to Lisa next time they are down here.” 

                They curled together on the couch, fighting post-turkey sleepiness and utterly content for the moment.

               


	24. Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out this fic was originally going to be about 3 chapters long but it took on a life of its own. I think we are down to 5 chapters left. Thank you all for reading this. I'm really surprised every time I get a kudos or a comment. You guys are amazing.

                “I just don’t think this is a good idea, Dean.” Lisa said.

                “What do you mean?”  Dean’s heart froze in his chest as he watched Lisa take Ben’s hand and lead him toward her car.  Dean followed behind, trying to listen since Lisa kept talking as she walked away. 

                “This whole thing you have going on with this other guy, Chaz.” She opened the car door and helped Ben scramble inside. 

                Dean stood next to the car uselessly, “His name is _Cas_.  And, you haven’t even met him yet.”

                “I don’t _need_ to meet him.  I’m thinking about Ben.  The situation is already confusing enough between Mark and I sharing custody and now with you seeing him twice a month.” She fastened the belts of Ben’s carseat and turned to face Dean, folding her arms in front of her chest.  She was still beautiful, slender and tawny skinned, her long fall of dark hair framing her face and enhancing her dark eyes.  Dean frowned at her, unaffected by the attractive packaging.

                She continued, “Adding another person will just confuse him.”

                “So I’m just supposed to keep them separate?  Cas is important to me and he deserves to be involved with every part of my family.”   Dean forced himself to keep his hands in his jeans pockets, afraid he would start gesturing if he removed them.

                Lisa rolled her eyes, “You don’t have a great track record with relationships.  I don’t want Ben getting confused with you dragging a string of people through his life.”

                Dean clenched his jaw, aware that his eyes were probably shooting daggers at Lisa.  Once he felt composed enough, he spoke. “I’ve never asked to introduce Ben to anyone.  I’ve never wanted to.”

                Sighing, Lisa flicked her hair behind her shoulder, “You aren’t even his father, Dean.  We don’t have to give you these visitations.  Just remember that.” 

                Biting the inside of his cheek, Dean pushed down his anger and fought back every angry word that was trying to claw its way to the surface.  Appearing unconcerned with the verbal bomb she had just dropped, Lisa stepped forward and climbed into the driver’s seat.

                Taking a big breath and composing himself, Dean leaned into the rear seat, giving Ben and big smile, thankful he was too young to realize it didn’t reach Dean’s eyes.

                “I’ll see you later buddy.  I had fun today.”

                Ben smiled brightly and waved a fist that was clutching a handful of wilted weeds the three-year old had proclaimed to be flowers.

                “Bye Dean!  See you later alligator.”

                Dean smiled fondly and quickly kissed the boy’s head before straightening up, answering, “After a while crocodile.”

                Ben giggled crazily, the same way he did every time they repeated the same set of goodbyes.  Dean gently shut the rear door and stepped forward to speak to Lisa through the open window.

                “We need to talk about this, Lisa.”

                “I’ll call you later” she said, giving him an irritated look.

                With that, she rolled up her window and drive away.

~

                Dean walked up to the bar of The Roadhouse and slammed his keys onto the table as he seated himself on a stool.  Jo, working behind the counter and filling in for Benny, looked up from the beer she was filling.

                “I take it didn’t go well?” She asked.

                Dean shook his head, folding his arms on the bar top. “Nope.”

                Jo delivered the beer to a patron down the bar and returned, filling one for Dean without asking.

                “What did she say?” She asked, as she set the heavy mug in front of him.

                “Short version.  I’m not even Ben’s father.  I’m lucky she lets me see him as it is.  And, she doesn’t want me bringing a string of people through Ben’s life.”

                Jo leaned against the bar across from Dean, the look in her eyes an odd combination of concerned and pissed off.  “Did you talk to Cas yet?”

                “Not yet.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck roughly.  “He’s busy with parent teacher conferences tonight.  I’ll talk to him when he gets home.”

                “What are you going to do?”

                “What can I do?” Dean took a drink.  “I can’t do anything about this.  We just have to deal with whatever decision she makes.”

                Dean’s phone buzzed from his pocket.  He groaned as he looked at the screen. 

                **Lisa- We need to talk.  Tomorrow? Coffee?**

Dean answered back.

**Dean- Ok.  Send me time and place.**

He slid the phone back into his pocket. “Now she was to meet tomorrow.”

                                Jo tilted her head as she studied his face, causing her blonde hair to shift over her shoulder.  “I wonder what she wants?”

                Dean shrugged. “Who knows.” 

~

                When Cas got home later that evening, Dean relayed his earlier conversation with Lisa to him.  When he reached the part of her text message, Cas asked, “Will Ben be there?”

                Dean shook his head, “Nope.  She is leaving him with her sister.”

                Cas looked across the table, into Dean’s eyes, “Maybe I should go with you tomorrow.”

                Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Cas.”

                Cas pointed to the container of mashed potatoes near Dean, “Could you please pass those?” He asked.  Cas had brought home fried chicken after work, aware from the cryptic text Dean had sent that the meeting with Lisa hadn’t gone well.  He scooped some potatoes onto his plate and looked back to Dean, “I would like to meet her.  Maybe if she sees I’m not a lunatic, she will be more amicable towards letting me meet Ben.”

                Dean grunts and helps himself to another biscuit, “I wouldn’t count on it.”

~

                Dean was brooding in the living room, watching some medical drama Cas couldn’t stand, when Cas walked next door to Jo and Charlie’s.

                As Charlie shepherded him into the living room, where she and Jo had apparently been going through a small stack of portfolios on the coffee table.  Cas seated himself on the couch and folded his legs underneath him. 

                “Dean watching Dr. Sexy again?” Jo asked, placing a file back in the stack.

                Cas rolled his eyes with a wry grin, “Of course.  You know how he starts to stress over something.”

                 After a moment, he added, “I’m going with him to talk to Lisa tomorrow.”

                Jo and Charlie shared a look Cas couldn’t interpret the meaning of.  Charlie fought a smile, “That ought to be interesting.”  
                Jo added, “Interesting?  I would pay to see that.”

                Cas furrowed his brow, looking back and forth between Charlie and Jo, “What do you mean?”  
                “Well,” Jo began. “Lisa doesn’t like other people playing with her toys.”

                Charlie grabbed a file and said, “And even though they haven’t been together in a few years, she will always consider Dean one of her toys.”

                Jo snorted.  “She was constantly throwing pissy jealous fits over Charlie and I being so close to Dean.  She even would get upset about how close he was to Sam.”

                Charlie nodded, “It was really ridiculous.”

                “So it ought to be really fun to see Lisa confronted with the two of you.  You guys are adorable together.  You watch each other and are always touching hands or just standing a little too close together…Its so mushy.  It’ll drive her nuts.”

                Cas is quiet for a moment, absently looking at the pile of folders on the table.  “What are you two doing?” He asked.

                Jo and Charlie smiled conspiratorially.  After a moment, Charlie directed a grin towards Cas. “Dean is going to be so pissed if we tell you first.”

                Jo laughed, throwing a file at Cas.  Cas looked at the label on the front that reads Donor 8765G.

                “Donor?” He asked.  “As in…?”

                Charlie laughed, “Sperm.”

                Cas can’t help the surprised look he knew was on his face. “Sorry, but Dean told me you always say you aren’t ever having kids.”

                Charlie shrugged, “Well, technically I won’t be housing the little alien.  Jo wants to be the incubator.”

                Jo rolled her eyes and shoved Charlie playfully.  “I’ve always wanted kids.  And, since little Belle came into the picture Charlie has had second thoughts about her ‘No Kids’ status.  We decided to try and see if we had any luck.”

                Cas smiled, “That is amazing.” He looked down at the folder in his hands, shoving the small pang of jealousy down deep inside, before asking, “What kind of parameters are you looking for?”

                And with that, Cas, Jo, and Charlie began perusing sperm donor profiles, late into the evening.  When Dean wandered over, to see what Cas was doing, the girls filled him in.  Dean wrapped both Charlie and Jo into a rib cracking hug and smiled like the big softy he was. 


	25. Coffee and Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing :)

                Cas felt sick to his stomach the next morning.  He tried to disguise his nervousness by keeping busy, organizing the shirts in his closet by type and color.  Once that was accomplished, he moved on to Dean's.

                "Cas, don't mess with my clothes." Dean said, watching him from the doorway.

                Cas knew his voice sounded snippy when he replied, "Well I'm sorry, but not everyone wants their closet to look like a college dorm room."

                The corners of Dean's mouth twitched, but smart man that he was, he managed to hold back his amusement.  "You just don't know my system," he said, "It's organized chaos."

                Cas continued to unfold and fold clothing, placing everything into neat stacks.

                "It will be fine, Cas." He walked forward and slid his hands under the bottom of Cas's shirt, thumbs stroking under the waistband, grazing the hipbones lines of his hipbones.  He kissed Cas once, firmly, before leaning back and looking into Cas's worried blue eyes. "I know Jo couldn’t stand her, and after everything that happened no one else really has anything good to say either, but Lisa isn't a bad person."

                "Dean, what happened was awful."

                Dean shrugged and laced his fingers with Cas's. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately.  I'm really happy now Cas.  I am."

                Cas's heart fluttered in his chest at the brilliant smile Dean directs towards him.

                "I know what happened was really, really sucky.  I spent a few years trying to block it out of my memory, but in the end, I ended up spending an amazing almost year with Ben.  I really wouldn't trade that.  And I don't see him as much as I like, but I do still get to spend some time with him.  I'm not going to dwell on the bad parts of that time in my life anymore. I'm ready to move forward.  With you."

                Cas can't help the big dopey grin that slid across his face. "You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester."

~

                Cas still changed his shirt twice before they leave to meet Lisa.  When he walked into the coffee shop, he spotted her right away in a corner booth, tapping on her iPhone screen with a clear plastic cup in front of her half filled with ice, a coffee colored beverage and white cream.  She looked up as they crossed the room and while a mild look of irritation flashed across her face, it was quickly replaced by a small smile and she waves them over.

                "I take it you're Cas?" She asked before Dean could make the introduction.

                Cas inclined his head and stretched his arm out across the table.  She placed one tiny, delicate, perfectly manicured hand in his and shook it firmly. 

                "It's very nice to meet you, Lisa." Cas said in way of greeting. 

                Lisa looked across the table to where Dean was seated and frowns prettily, “I didn’t realize you were bringing _him_.”

                Dean shrugged. “I wanted you two to meet.  And, any decisions I make involve Cas from now on.  So, anything you say to me he will hear about eventually anyway.”

                She twists her mouth as if she just tasted something sour.  After poking the straw into her cup a few times and swishing the ice and drink together, mixing the whipped cream in a little more, she looked from Dean to Cas with a considering look on her face.  Then, with a sigh, she leans back in her seat.

                “I went back to my sister’s last night and had a long talk with Mark.  A long, _long_ talk.” She stretched the world out exaggeratedly.  “I told him everything I said at the park and he pointed out that maybe what I said was a little harsh.”

                Cas stole a quick glance at Dean, taking in his calm expression as he waited for Lisa to continue.

                “I want to … apologize, for what I said about you not being Ben’s real father.  That was a low blow and it was cruel.  I’m sorry.”

                Cas quietly placed his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezed it comfortingly under the table.  Dean cleared his throat before saying, “It _was_ a shitty thing to say.”

                Lisa folded her hands in front of her on the tabletop and continued, “But, I’m still not sure about introducing Cas and Ben yet.”

                Dean leaned forward to respond, but before he could speak, Lisa lifted a hand, halting him, “I just want what is best for Ben, Dean.”

                “So, this is what Mark and I decided.”  Dean leaned back in the chair.  Cas could see his jaw clenching, probably from the effort of not interrupting Lisa.  Lisa continued. “Mark and I are getting married next month, right before Christ mas.  We decided to keep the ceremony small, just a few family members.  Anyway, we are going on out honeymoon for the week between Christmas and New Year’s.  If you and Cas are still together then, you can introduce Ben to Cas.”

                Dean exchanged a look with Cas, sort of an ‘Well, that’s not really what I expected’ sort of thing.  Cas shrugged, “Seems fair to me, Dean.”

                Dean allowed a small smile to slip across his face, “Ok, Lisa, that sounds good.”

                Lisa watched the two of them for a moment, then she said, “One more thing.  I was wondering if you would like to keep Ben while we are out of town.  My sister offered, but Ben doesn’t really like her and he loves you.  I think it would be good for him to spend some time with you.  It would be the day after Christmas until the day after New Years.  Would that work for you?”

                Dean wasn’t able to suppress the shocked excitement that spread over his features, “That would be amazing, Lisa.”

                Dean gripped Cas’s hand under the table, squeezing just for a moment, as if to relay his joy to Cas.  Lisa, gave him a knowing look and smiled slightly.

                “I really am sorry about what I said yesterday, Dean.  I’m glad that Ben has you in his life.”

                The remainder of their time in the coffee shop was spent with Lisa drilling Cas for information.  She asked questions covering from Cas’s childhood through recent events.  Cas drank rich coffee and patiently answered every question, willing to do whatever it took to make Lisa comfortable enough with him. 

                Eventually, Lisa looked at her phone, and realizing how much time had passed, quickly excused herself saying she would see them soon.

                As he watched her walk out the front door of the shop, Dean looked at Cas and said, surprised, “That went a lot differently than I thought it was going to.”

                Cas grinned back, “I’m glad.”

                Dean returned the grin, “Me too.”

~

                That night, over Chinese takeout and a rerun of The 100 playing in the background, Charlie walked into the living room and tossed a folder at Dean and Cas.

                “Meet our baby daddy.”

                Cas fought back a sudden laugh and almost choked on a steamed dumpling, while Dean opened the folder and perused the contents.

                “Oh thank god,” he muttered. “You didn’t go with the redhead.”

                Charlie threw a pea pod at him, “I resent that.”

                “I was joking,” he said with a laugh.

                Dean looked over at Jo, who was trying to wind tiny noodles around the tines of her fork, “When are you guys going to start this little adventure?”  
                Jo looked to Charlie with a smile, “Soon.  As soon as the tests say the time is right.”

                Cas smiles at Charlie and Jo. “You two will be excellent parents.”

                Charlie slouched down into the couch, “No kidding.  I have some amazing cosplay ideas for the little squirt whenever it gets here.”

                Jo rolled her eyes, “Charlie, we’ve talked about this.”

                Charlie nudges Dean with the toes of one foot, “You don’t have to go to the conventions, I already told you.  Dean will go with me.”

                This time Cas rolled his eyes, before Dean answered back, leaning against Cas’s side contentedly, “That would be awesome.  Then, whenever Cas and I have a kid we can go together.”

                Cas dropped his fork with an surprised clatter, looking to Dean, blue eyes wide with surprise. “Kids, Dean?” He says, without thinking.

                Dean caught himself, realized he might have just freaked Cas out with his admission. “I know we haven’t talked about it yet, but I thought maybe down the road…” His voice broke off, all at once unsure.

                Cas just stares at him intently for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed him probably more forcefully than he planned.  Dean quickly reciprocates.

                Jo and Charlie exchange a look before Charlie asks, “Any of the itty bitty spare ribs left?”


	26. Christmas

                Cas watched Dean rearrange the boxes under the Christmas tree for what seemed like the thousandth time.  It was Christmas Eve; Dean had just brought out the last load of gifts from wherever he had been hiding them.  Cas had learned that Dean went a little overboard during the holidays.  And by overboard, he meant that the decorations on the house rivaled the Griswald’s and there were enough wrapped packages under the tree that the room looked like a window display.  Rolling the warm mug of tea between his hands, Cas inhaled the fragrant steam and leaned against the doorway, enjoying watching Dean fuss with the tree.

                Tonight they were going to Bobby and Ellen’s for dinner.  Jo and Charlie, Sam, Jess and Belle would be joining them.  Tomorrow the entire crew would be descending on Dean and Cas’s house for dinner and exchanging gifts in the afternoon. 

                Dean looked over his shoulder and noticed Cas watching.  He grinned sheepishly, before he straightened and walked over to Cas. 

                “Are we ready?” Cas asked jokingly, a grin quirking his lips. 

                Dean slipped the mug from Cas’s hands and walked backwards, teasingly acting as if he was trying to lure Cas into following him with it before placing it on the coffee table.           

                “All ready.  And time to watch a movie before we leave for Bobby and Ellen’s.”

                Cas followed him to the couch, leaning against Dean’s side as they say together. 

                “What do you want to watch?” Cas asked, as he pulled a throw over the two of them.

                Dean scrolled through the DVR menu with one hand while his other arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders pulling him closer to his side. 

                “I was thinking It’s a Wonderful Life or A Christmas Story.”

                Cas groaned, reaching forward and grabbing the tea. “Not a Christmas Story,” he protested. “Gabe used to keep it on repeat the whole day.  I can’t take it again.”

                “It’s a Wonderful Life it is then,” Dean says as he selected the movie from the list.

                Cas watched the grainy black and white opening panels and wrinkled his nose, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen this.”

                Shocked, Dean turned away from the tv and looked at him, “How is that possible?”

                Cas shrugged, “I would usually read while everyone else was watching movies.”

                “Well, Cas,” Dean said as he pressed a kiss against Cas’s temple, “There is this angel named Clarence…”

~

                Christmas morning, Cas was woken up by an insistent nudging against his arm.

                “Cas.” More nudging.  “Cas, wake up.” He could hear Dean whispering in his ear.

                Cas grumbled and buried his face into the pillow.  “Dean, we were at Ellen and Bobby’s until late.  And, its Christmas.  Why are you up so early?”

                “Wake up.” The covers were ripped from his warm cocooned body and Cas hissed as cold air hit his naked back.  Cas turned his head and looked over at Dean, who was grinning like a loon. 

                “It’s Christmas! You can’t sleep in on Christmas.”

                Cas frowned, “I disagree.” He grabbed the covers and pulled them back over his head, borrowing back into the warmth.

                “Don’t make me fight dirty, Cas.”

                After a moment, Cas could feel pressure against the mattress as Dean moved up towards him.  Then, he felt Dean slide under the covers covering Cas’s body with his own.  Cas felt Dean’s lips against his ear, teeth nibbling, tongue sneaking out to trace the contours of the shell of his ear, before moving down to the hinge of his jaw, back of his neck, the knobs of vertebrae of his spine.

                “Cas,” Dean said softly, drawing his name out.  “Time to wake up.”

                Cas fought back a grin and bit his bottom lip.  Dean’s hands were stroking and kneading.  Soon, Cas rolled over and their mouths met.  He stroked his hands up Dean’s back, digging his blunt nails in just slightly, causing Dean to roll his hips against Cas’s.  In the following blur of sensations, they forgot about the presents under the tree for a while longer.

~

                Once people starting knocking on the door at noon, Cas felt like he spent the next hour opening the door and ushering people in.  First, Sam and Jess showed up, Sam buried under a load of wrapped gifts and Jess holding Isabelle bundled in a snowsuit that looked like a bear costume.  Cas quickly reached for the little girl, Jess wrapped him in a one-armed hug as she handed the baby over.

                “Merry Christmas!” She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

                Cas smiled back, cuddling Belle closer and quickly stepping in out of the cold. “Merry Christmas.” He answered.

                Charlie and Jo were next, carrying more gifts and food.  Then came Michael and Anna with Cas’s father, Luke, Ellen and Bobby, Garth, and Ash.  After shutting the door after the last guest arrived, Cas stuck his head into the living room, which had become impossible to walk through with all of the packages stacked around the room.  Sam, Luke and Michael were engrossed in conversation.  Bobby and  Ellen were watching something playing on the television.  After he walked into the kitchen, Cas spotted Jo and Charlie, helping Dean cook.  Jess was pouring a glass of wine, leaning against the counter.  The doorbell rang.

                “I’ll get it,” Cas said, passing Belle to Dean before walking towards the door.  When he opened it, Gabe cried, “Merry Christmas!” around the candy cane in his mouth and threw a handful of glitter confetti into his face.  While Cas spluttered, Gabe clapped him heartily on the shoulder and pushed around him, walking into the house.  Cas closed the door and followed him into the kitchen, brushing confetti off of himself.

                Dean looked up as he entered the kitchen, he quickly fought back a laugh.  “Missed a little, babe.”

                Cas looked down at his sweater, “Where?”

                Dean walked over to him.  He held Belle against his side on one hip and reached out with the arm not supporting the baby to brush more of the shiny shards of paper our of Cas’s hair.

                “Got it.” He said before leaning into Cas and kissing him softly.  “Here,” Dean said, handing Belle back to Cas. “Take care of my best girl.  I’ve got to finish dinner.”

                ~

                Later, when they had all eaten too much, and the living room looked like some sort of demented wrapping flurry had occurred, everyone was settled in for the evening, enjoying dessert and talking.  Dean was sitting with Jo in the kitchen, staring at the remains of a pie, wondering if he could eat another slice.

                “Don’t do it.” Jo advised.

                Dean raised his eyebrows and asked innocently, “How do you know what I was thinking?”

                Jo laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing her feet up on Dean’s leg, leaning back in her chair, “Dude, I’ve known you forever.  You always eat one slice too many and then you moan about it for the rest of the day.”

                Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You are worse than Sam.”

                Jo grinned back, “You love us.”

                Dean contemplated the pie for a moment before pushing it away.

                “So how are things going on the baby making front?” he asked.

                Jo twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger and smiled softly, “Too early to tell yet.”

                “You guys really surprised me.  I know Charlie has always said she didn’t want kids.” Dean rested one elbow on the tabletop, leaning closer to Jo so they could talk quietly.

                Jo’s smile turned softer, almost tender, which was a look Dean wasn’t used to from her.  She answered, “Would you believe me if I told you it was her idea?”  
                Dean just raised his eyebrows, knowing there was a surprised look on his face.

                “It was.” Jo continued.   “She just said one day after Belle was born, what I thought about trying for a baby and of course I was on board.  It’s kind of incredible, you know?  When someone loves you enough that they _want_ to make a baby with you.”

                Dean reached forward with the hand resting on the table and covered Jo’s.  He didn’t say anything.   But, he was pretty sure Jo knew what he was thinking.


	27. Ben and Gummy Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm sorry about this.

                Lisa’s car pulled up late the next morning.  Dean, who had been watching anxiously from the window, had the front door open before Lisa managed to open the driver’s side door.  He watched while Ben stubbornly refused to let Lisa carry his Batman duffle bag, instead, insisting on carrying himself up the porch steps.  Lisa followed behind, smiling indulgently, carrying a small suitcase.

                “Good morning, Dean.” She said as she made her way up the steps.

                “Morning, Lisa.” He answered as he knelt down to catch the three-year old who immediately launched himself at Dean’s knees as soon as he reached the top of the steps.

                Ben was talking a million miles a minute about Christmas, his mom and dad going on vacation, and telling Dean about a dog he saw riding in a car on his way to Dean’s house.  He finished the long, rambling story with, “Mommy says I get to stay with you for this many nights, Dean!” He held up one hand with five fingers splayed.  “I even brought my toothbrush and my toothpaste.  Do you have a toothbrush, Dean?”

                Dean chuckled and gave the boy a quick hug before standing.  “Sure do, little buddy. Give me just a second to talk to your mom and then we can head inside, alright?”

                Lisa brushed her dark hair back from her face and wrapped her arms around herself.  The day was gloomy and cold, there was a promise of snow in the air.

                “Do you think you are up for this?” She asked teasingly.

                Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Of course.”

                “Alright, well,” she handed him a folded sheet of paper, “here are all of the phone numbers if you need us or my sister, our flight numbers, hotel, all that stuff.  Ben’s teddy bear is in his duffel, he needs it at bedtime.  He likes the light left on until he falls asleep.   Oh, and keep it G-rated Winchester.  I’m not kidding.  If you let that kid watch Die Hard or something you will pay when I get back.”

                Dean smiled and fought back a laugh. “I’ve got it, Lisa.  You go.  Have fun with your husband.”

                “Where is Cas?” She asked.

                “He ran to the grocery store a little while ago.  He started to panic we didn’t have enough kid friendly food around here.”

                “Well, at least I know Ben won’t be surviving on take-out for the week.” Lisa added dryly before leaning in to give Ben a big hug.

                After a few last minute directions to Ben about behaving himself, taking baths like a ‘big boy’, and listening to Dean, Lisa gave him another huge hug, a kiss and made her way back to her car, before driving away.

~

                When Cas returned, laden with his environmentally friendly cloth shopping bags, Dean and Ben were curled up on the couch, reading a Spiderman book.  Cas dumped the groceries in the kitchen and peeked around the living room doorway, smiling shyly.  Dean nudged Ben to get his attention,  
                “Hey Ben, I want you to meet someone.” He said quietly.

                Ben looked up from the illustrations and saw the strange man standing in the doorway. “Who’s that, Dean?” He asked in a small voice, leaning closer to Dean’s side.

                Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, signaling with a tilt of his head that Cas should make his way into the room.

                “This is Cas.  He lives here with me.”

                Ben stared seriously at Cas for a few moments as he took a seat across from the sofa, before asking, “Does he gots his own room?” Then the little boy looked up at Dean and said, “At home I have my own room.  And a fish tank with four fish.” 

                Dean shook his head, “Cas and I share a room.”

                Ben appeared to think about this for a moment and then he said, “Ok.”  Then, he turned to look at Cas, “Do you have a cat?  I like cats.”

                Shaking his head very solemnly, Cas answered, “We do not have a cat.  But, maybe we should think about getting one.”

                Dean, from behind Ben’s back, widened his eyes and shook his head, ‘No way’ he mouthed.  Cas just smiled conspiratorially at Ben and said, “You’ll have to work on Dean, see if you can get him to change his mind.”

                “How about that juice?” Dean asked, standing up.  Ben scrambled behind him, following him into the kitchen.

                While Cas and Dean unpacked the groceries, Ben perched on a stool at the counter sipping a juicebox and eating a package of Avengers fruit snacks.  When Ben saw the box emblazoned with the superheroes he had jumped up and down.  Dean teased Cas on his excellent choice and Cas admitted he had used his phone in the cereal aisle trying to figure out what kind of fruit snacks would be most appealing to a boy Ben’s age.  Dean roared with laughter.

~

                Midway through their week with Ben, after he was tucked into the guest bedroom with his teddy bear and the hallway light on, Cas and Dean were sprawled on the couch.      

                “It’s amazing how exhausting one small person can be,” Dean said to Cas before he took a drink of his beer.

                Cas chuckled and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.  “I know,” he answered. “I don’t think he stops moving unless he is eating or sleeping.”

                “You’re good with him though,” Dean said, “I remember when Sammy was Ben’s age.  He went through a phase where he wore a cape everywhere he went.  It was made out of an old blanket and I had drawn a big ‘S’ on it in Sharpie, but he thought it made him have super speed.  That kid would run around thinking he was as fast as the Flash.”  Dean took one of Cas’s hands in his own and flipped it over so the palm was facing up.  He gently stroked the lines of Cas’s palm with his thumb, quiet and thinking for a few moments.  After a while, he cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, “You think you would like to get one of our own sometime?”

                Cas, who had fallen half asleep, was leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed, asked, “Our own what?”

                “Y’know…small person…” Dean answered lamely, swallowing to force the nervous lump back down his throat.  Cas opened his eyes and turned his head.  He watched Dean for a moment with a look of soft affection and love relaxing the smile on his face. 

                “Dean, someday, we are going to have the luckiest children in the world.”

                “Children?” Dean questioned.

                “Of course – children.  Plural.  I hear it’s easier after the first one.”  He toyed with the collar of Dean’s t-shirt with his free hand.

                Dean continued to stoke the inside of Cas’s wrist with his thumb, gently tracing small circles across the sensitive skin.  “When did you start thinking about us having kids?” Dean asked softly, looking down at the path his thumb was making.

                Cas leaned into Dean, pressing a kiss against his mouth.  He pulled back and answered, “The first time I saw you with Belle.”

                “What kind of a timeline do you have on this acquisition?” Dean asked, grinning.

                “I probably ought to make an honest man out of you first,” Cas answered back, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.

                Dean didn’t think people actually did double takes until that moment.  He looked at Cas in shock for a moment, before managing to speak.  “Are you saying you want to marry me, Cas?”

                “Someday,” Cas replied with a half-smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, eyes still closed in relaxation.

~

                The next day, Dean made two huge pans of lasagna for dinner at Charlie and Jo’s.  Gabe, Luke, Michael, Anna, Sam, Jess, and Belle were all going to be joining them.  Dean carted the pans over to stick in the girls’ oven, while Cas struggled to bundle Ben up in all of his winter gear for the short trek across the driveway.  There were a few snowflakes falling, not enough turn the ground white, but there was a definite bite to the evening air.  As he helped get each of Ben’s little fingers into its designated spot in his gloves, he looked up at the little boy and smiled.  Ben, being three and easy to please smiled back.  Gloves finally on, Cas asked, “Ready?”     

                Ben nodded and before Cas could stand up, he threw his arms around Cas’s neck, squeezing tight. 

                “Love you, Cas.” He said against the side of Cas’s neck.

                Cas, blinked a few times more than normal, absolutely _not_ tearing up a little, and hugged him tightly. 

                “You too, Ben.”

                They were just opening the door, when Cas’s phone rang from his pocket.  He pulled it out and seeing Dean’s name on the screen, answered.

                “Yes, Dean.  I’m on my way.”

                Dean’s voice answered back, “Hey, Cas, Jo forgot to pick up French bread this afternoon.  Can you run down to the store and grab a few loaves?”

                “Sure Dean, let me run Ben over to the house and I’ll go to the market.”

                Ben grabbed Cas’s hand and squeezed, tugging, “I wanna go with you, Cas.  They have gummy bears there.”

                Cas smiled down at Ben and spoke into the phone, “Dean, Ben says he wants to ride with me.  The car seat is still in my car from earlier, we’ll be back in about twenty minutes.”

                “Ok babe, love you.” Dean said.

                Cas answered, “Love you too,” before ending the call.  Then, he and Ben walked out to Cas’s car and after carefully strapping Ben into the carseat; they set out for the market.

                Cas picked up two loaves of French bread, a couple of bottles of wine, and Ben got his coveted gummy bears.  Cas looked at his watch, after he turned the key in the ignition, glad the errand had only taken a fraction of the time he had thought.  The snowflakes from earlier had turned into an unpleasant drizzle.  It coated the surface of the car and parking lot with a thin sheen of ice.  He waited for a few moments, carefully scraping every trace of the ice from the windows and windshield, before heading home. 

                “Cas, I dropped my gummies.” Ben called from the backseat.

                Cas, stopped at a red light, reached back and fished for the bag.  Grabbing it off of the floorboard, he tossed them back into Ben’s lap.  Ben smiled happily and Cas turned around.  The light just turned to green.  Before Cas could tap his foot on the accelerator, there was a sickening screech, a thud and then nothing.


	28. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt really guilty so I'm posting this a week early. If there are any weird formatting errors or typos, I apologize. I wrote almost all of this using the Notepad on my iPhone.

28

                "Where the hell is Cas?" Gabe asked as he walked into the kitchen.  Dean was just sliding the lasagna out of the oven, sitting the pans on two trivets on Jo and Charlie's counter. 

                "I don't know,"Dean replied, fighting down the anxious prickles poking at the back of his neck.  "They should have been back thirty minutes ago."

                Everyone was standing around the kitchen uneasily.  Belle, sending the discomfort in the room began to fuss.  Jess walked into the living room arriving her, to search for the diaper bag. 

                "Did you check your phone? Maybe he tried to call." Sam asked, forehead wrinkled in concern.

                Gabe and Luke both pulled put their phones, checking for missed messages.

                "He probably is just fine." Charlie insisted.  "Maybe he and Ben lost track of time."

                Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas doesn't loose track of time.  He practically has an internal clock." He snapped out agitatedly.

                Charlie raised her hand in front of herself in a calming manner, "Sorry."

                Dean walked over to the door and began to shrug on his coat, "I'm going to drive to the store.  Maybe he's having car trouble." 

                Dean walked out the door.  As soon as the door shut behind him, Luke's phone

rang.  He looked at the number, quizzically before answering. "Hello?"

                Every head in the room turned and watched as the blood drained from his face. He looked up at Sam, "Go stop Dean before he pulls out of the driveway."

                Sam nodded once and slammed out of the door.  Luke talked with the person on the phone for a moment before he hung up.  As Dean and Sam walked through the door, Luke looked up seriously, "There was an accident.  Ben is fine, they said the car seat kept him safe but Cas..." Hisvoice broke on his brother's name.  He walke over to the closet and grabbed his coat, followed behind by Gabe and everyone else.  "They said Cas's head hit the window or the steering wheel.  They couldn't tell me more than that."

                Sam darted into the living room to talk to Jess while everyone else scrambled into shoes and coats.  Within moments, they were driving to the hospital.

                Dean haphazardly parked the Impala, throwing open his door and raced inside.  He could hear Luke and Gabe's footsteps behind him.  Gabe had called Michaela and Anna in the car.  They were on their way.  Dean hadn't called Lisa yet.  He wanted to see Ben first, before he told her anything.  The information desk directed them to a waiting room on the third floor.  There was a nurse keeping Ben occupied with a coloring book and crayons. 

                When Dean saw Ben, sitting quietly coloring, he broke down.  He couldn't stop the broken sob that broke from his chest as he grabbed the little boy and startled him by crushing him to him.  Ben began to wail, "Dean, Cas gots a bad boo boo on his head and a truck smashed us."

                The nurse, whose name tag read Tessa, patted Ben on the back and asked, "Are you Mr. Novak's family?"

                Dean looked up, startled at Gabe and Luke, knowing in this instance the law didn't consider Dean as anything when it came to Cas.  He jerked his chin towards Luke and Gabe, "They are his brothers.  I'm ... I'm his..his…we are together." 

                Tessa looked over to Gabe and Luke who nodded, before she said, "Mr. Novak hit his head on the window when the vehicle was hit.  The doctors will be in to see you very soon.  I'll let them know you are here."

                Dean held Ben close as he looked from Gabe to Luke. Both appeared pale and drawn.  Gabe's usual smirk was nowhere in sight.  Shorty after, Jo and Charlie entered the waiting room.  A few minutes later, Michael and Anna and Mr. Novak walked in.  Sam appeared twenty minutes later, he had taken Jesse and Belle home.

                Dean sat with Ben in his lap as they waited for the doctors.  He quickly called Lisa, and unable to teach her left a message with the hotel and on her mobile.  The room was filled with hushed silence,  only broken by the occasional page over the intercom and the low murmur of the news broadcasting on the tv in the corner. 

                "Cas was real quiet Dean.  After the car crashed us, he didn't talk at all.  And when the firemen came, they had their lights on.  And it was real loud.  And Cas had blood all over his face.  And I was crying Dean.  I don't know where my gummy bears went.  I was real scared."  Ben's lower lip trembled and his eyes filled up with tears.  

                "I know, buddy." Dean said, holding Ben closer.

                The doctor walked in shortly after.  A thin, hook nosed man with sallow skin and thinning hair.  He walked over to their group and asked for Mr. Novak's family.  Michael, Gabe and Luke all stood with their father.  Gabe turned as the doctor began to speak, saying, "Hold on a sec, missing one." He motioned Dean over.  "Ok, go ahead, Doc." He said once Dean was included in their small group.

                “Mr. Novak is in surgery right now.  Honestly, he is very lucky.  When the vehicle struck, his head hit the window. We ran some tests, there doesn't appear to be any swelling of his brain.  He does, however have a concussion.  There are also several lacerations and quite a lot of glass embedded in his scalp.  He regained consciousness in the ambulance in route to the hospital.  He was able to talk lucidly and answer questions.  Right now, he is in surgery to repair the lacerations, remove the glass from his scalp and our orthopedic surgeon is operating to repair a compound fracture of his left humerus."

                The doctor paused, and looked from face to face as they fought to process the information. After a moment, Gabe spoke up, "So he's going to be okay?"

                The doctor nodded, "Mr. Novak will make a full recovery.  He might be quitemiserable for a while, but, like I said, he was very lucky."

                Dean's ears were buzzing.  Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes, that seemed to get bigger and bigger as they spun.  He dropped into a nearby chair, leaned forward and clutched his head in his hands.  For the second time that night, he was unable to control the big wracking sobs that wrenched from his chest.

XXXX

                Cas woke up slowly.  He could hear a quiet beeping, a soft shuffle of feet as if from a distance, and the sound of someone breathing nearby.  His head felt fuzzy, his body stiff, and all over there was an uncomfortable feeling of dulled pain.  He opened his eyes, or eye, as one eye appeared to be covered with some kind of cloth. He was still out of it enough he didn't remember what had happened.  He looked the left and saw Gabe and Luke sleeping, leaned against one another in matching uncomfortable looking recliners.  He looked to the right and saw Dean in a chair next to his bed.  He was leaning forward and sleeping on his folded arms. 

                Cas tried to reach forward with his right arm and realized there was an IV running into the back of his hand.  His left arm felt impossibly heavy, when he looked to the left he saw that it was wrapped in a cast.

                "Dean." He tried to say.  It sounded more like a croak.  "Dean."  He said once more, louder.

                All three men stirred awake.  When Dean realized Cas was awake, he let out a shaky breath, “Cas."

                He reached a hand forward and gently placed it under Cas's outstretched fingers, mindful of the clear tubing taped to the back of his hand. "You're awake."

                "What happened?" Cas asked, confusion and panic bleeding from his voice.  He had a panicky feeling that he was forgetting something.

                "There was an accident.  You were stopped at a light and someone slid through the intersection and hit your car."

                Suddenly, Cas remembered. "Ben!" He struggled to sit up.  "Where is Ben?"

                Dean pressed him getting back into the bed, "Ben is fine.  Charlie and Jo took him back to our house." 

                "You, on the other hand," Luke said, "gave us quite a scare."

                "Scared the shit out of me," Dean muttered.

                "It's so fuzzy.  I don't really remember anything." Cas said feebly.

                "All that matters, is that you are safe now." Dean said softly, leaning forward to kiss him softly. 

                Cas smiled, before closing his eyes.  "I'm so tired."

                Dean watched him drift back to sleep.  "Get some rest, Cas.  We'll be here when

you wake up."

XXXX

                When Cas woke up again, Michael was sitting in the chair next to him.

                "I thought you were Dean," Cas said, confused.

                Michael looked up from the magazine he was reading.  "Hello Sleeping Beauty." He smiled. 

                Cas tried to roll his eyes, but the motion caused a wave of pain to sweep through his head.  "What time is it?" He asked. 

                Michael looked at his watch, "Almost 7:30 in the morning.  I sent Dean down for breakfast.  Poor guy looked like hell."

                "Why do I have this thing on my head?" Cas asked, realizing there was a bandage circling his head and partially covering one eye.

                Michael motioned to his hairline, "You hit the window and got cut up pretty bad.  There was a lot of glass under the skin.  They had to pick it all out.  You've got some stitches running from here," he pointed to his eyebrow," to here." He dragged his finger back until it almost reached his ear."

                "No wonder my head hurts so bad." Cas said wonderingly. 

                "You also have a concussion, you are covered in bruises, and you have a broken arm." Michael added. 

                Gabe and Luke walked into the room as Michael finished speaking. Gabe leaned against the foot of the bed, "Amazingly enough, sounds like you will get to go home tomorrow."

                Dean walked in a moment later.  He was carrying a lidded coffee cup from the cafeteria downstairs.  Upon seeing Cas awake, a brilliant, if exhausted, smile raced across his face.

                Cas looked down at the coffee cup, “Is that for me?” He asked hopefully.

                “Dude, no.  I don’t think you can have caffeine yet.  But, the nurse did say something about getting you some food when you woke up.  Let me go find someone and ask.” 

                Michael stood up and stepped toward the door, “I’ll find someone.  You stay here and keep Cas company.”  He smiled and stepped into the hallway, gesturing for Luke and Gabe to follow him.

                Once they were alone again, Dean dropped into the chair next to Cas.  He placed his coffee cup on the rolling tray before leaning forward and kissing Cas, careful to avoid touching any of the bruises or scrapes covering the side of his face.

                He pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes.  Cas couldn’t help but notice the dark circles underneath the beautiful green.  Dean looked drained and pale.  His freckles stood out in stark relief.  Cas smiled softly and raised the hand with the IV to Dean’s cheek.

                “You look awful.” He said quietly, teasingly.

                Dean chuckled softly.  “Well, you look like you were drug behind a truck for a few miles but you’re still the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

                Cas smiled back and stroked Dean’s stubbled cheek with his fingers.  Dean closed his eyes, savoring his touch.

                “I thought I had lost you,” he said softly, almost inaudibly.

                Cas leaned his head against Dean’s, breathing in the familiar scent of Irish Spring soap and leather.  Unable to think of anything profound to say, Cas tangled his fingers in the back of Dean’s hair and held him close, making shushing noises.


	29. Of course there is a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My job is sucking the life out of me. Thanks for the comments :) They really keep me going. Sorry for any errors here, tried to proofread quickly.

                The first night home, Cas had been on so much medication, that he slept through to late the next morning.  Dean had made breakfast for Ben, and then settled him at the kitchen table with crayons and a coloring book.  Then, he proceeded to make a comfy nest on the sofa for Cas. He also rearranged the furniture so that Cas could reach everything he needed from the sofa.  The doctors had wanted him to keep as quiet as possible for the first few days.   

                When Cas stiffly made his way from the bedroom, later in the morning, Dean ushered him to the sofa amid grumbles that he wasn’t an invalid in a sleep roughened voice.  Dean brought him his pain medication, a small glass of water, and a cup of Cas’s favorite tea.  Dean dropped a careful kiss on the unbruised and unbandaged side of Cas’s forehead and smiled before walking into the kitchen to begin Cas’s breakfast.  Cas took a moment to sulk quietly, before he took his medication.  He looked around the space he now occupied, taking in the way the furniture had been moved, to the small stack of books within arm’s reach along with the remote and telephone.  It was obvious from the stack of pillows and blankets surrounding him that Dean had made quite an effort to ensure Cas’s comfort. 

                Dean strode back into the living room shortly after with a plate of toast and eggs.

                “You need to eat these,” he said, as he set the plate on Cas’s lap, balancing it on a pillow.  “The medicine might mess with your stomach otherwise.”

                Cas lifted a corner of toast to his mouth and asked, “What did Lisa say when you called her?  I know I asked yesterday, but I can’t really remember anything.”  He gingerly took a bite of the toast, trying to ignore the sharp pain radiating from his left temple down to his jaw as he took a bite.  Chewing was even worse.

                Dean watched him carefully for a moment before answering, seemingly satisfied Cas was going to eat his breakfast.

                “She was worried, of course.  But, after I told her that Ben didn’t have a mark on him, and sent her a few pictures proving he was in one piece, she was fine.  Shaken up, obviously.  But, I told her we had enough help with Jo and Charlie next door and Sam and Jess and your brothers, that they didn’t need to cut their trip short.”

                Cas tried to nod, then decided the spinning sensation wasn’t worth the small movement. 

                “That’s good,” he said before taking a careful bite of the scrambled eggs.

~

                That afternoon, Dean had went to tuck Ben in for a nap.  When he came downstairs once Ben was happily curled up with his blanket and stuffed animal, Cas wasn’t on the couch.  Dean quickly checked the living areas before walking back to their bedroom.  Cas was standing in the bathroom, staring at the shower, as if trying to figure out the best way to take on.

                Dean chuckled softly before grabbing his uninjured arm and steering him to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. 

                “Wait here,” he ordered.  Dean walked over to the oversized tub under the window and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up.  Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he inserted the plug in the drain and  waited for the tub to fill.

                He glanced over to Cas, noticing how exhausted and pale he was looking.  “This will be better.  Your body has to be hurting like a bitch.  I’ll wrap your arm and you can keep it up on the edge.  I’ll help wash your hair so that your sutures don’t get wet.”

                Cas nodded slightly, feeling so drained he wasn’t sure that he should have even gotten off of the couch.  He hadn’t been able to shower at the hospital and he felt disgusting.  Washing off with a washcloth just wasn’t enough.

                Dean walked over to Cas and knelt in front of him.  He leaned forward and kissed Cas gently on the mouth before reaching up to unbutton the loose shirt Cas was wearing.  Dean carefully helped pull the casted arm out of the sleeve, once the garment was completely removed he hissed taking in the extent of Cas’s bruises.  His chest and shoulder sported livid marks from the seatbelt, and the numerous other bruises from the impact had had enough time to fully blossom into dark and angry shades of purple and blue. 

                “Stand up, baby.” Dean said gently.

                Once Cas was standing, he loosened the drawstring and slid Cas’s pajama bottoms and underwear down his hips, helping him step out of the clothes as they slid to the floor.  After he wrapped Cas’s arm, he helped him sink into the tub, Dean leaned a hip against the edge and watched some of the tension and pain slip from Cas’s face.

                Cas let out a huge, gusting sigh as his body sank into the warm water, his sore muscles relaxing in the encompassing heat.  He leaned back against the rim of the tub and looked up to where Dean was watching him, worry and love clearly shining in his eyes.

                “Thank you,” Cas said softly.

                Dean rolled his eyes, “For what.”

                Cas utterly spent, closed his eyes.  “For this.  For taking care of me.  For being you.”

                Dean made a dismissive sound and Cas could tell without opening his eyes that Dean was faking a nonchalant expression.

                “I’m serious Dean.  Thank you.”

                “I love you, Cas.”

                A half smile quirked Cas’s lips but he still didn’t open his eyes.  “I know.”  


~

                Lisa and her husband came for Ben the following weekend.  Cas was still feeling beaten and sore from the accident, but he was able to move around a little more.  His cast was even newly decorated.  Ben had spent an entire afternoon decorating Cas’s plaster covered arm with scribbles and a few stick figures who were mostly round circles with sticklike arms and legs sprouting from their heads. 

                Once Dean and Cas were alone in the house once again, Cas remarked on how empty the house felt without Ben’s presence.  Dean pulled Cas against his side and agreed.

~

                Two days later, Dean dragged Sam with him to the animal shelter. 

                “What are we doing here?” Sam asked with surprise, looking up at the sign above the entrance.  Dean shrugged and mumbled something under his breath, walking quickly towards the door.

                “What?” Sam yelled after him, stretching his longer legs and quickly catching up.  Dean turned back and growled, “I’m getting Cas a cat.”

                Sam almost fell down he started laughing so hard. Dean scowled at him. “What’s so funny?”

                “This is seriously the most whipped thing I have ever seen you do.”  Sam says wiping tears from his eyes.  “Plus, aren’t you allergic?”

                “They make allergy medicine, Sam.” Dean says as he pulls the door open.  For some reason, Sam seems to find that even more hilarious.  He finally follows Dean into the building five minutes later, after managing to pull himself together.

 

~

                Cas was asleep on the couch when Dean came home later that evening.  Dean was holding a fat, wriggling, orange fluffball in his hands. He nudged Cas with his knee, when he finally stirred awake and blinked groggy sleepy eyes up at him, Dean smiled and set the kitten on Cas’s chest.

                Cas squints at the kitten for a moment and then looks up at Dean.  “A kitten?”

Dean, whom Cas had long ago realized liked to pretend he was allergic to feelings when the moments suited him, shrugged at Cas and said, “I was worried you would get lonely when I went back to work tomorrow.”

                Cas smiled at his retreating back and reached his good hand forward to pet the kitten’s tiny head.

                Dean called from the kitchen, “I bought a whole bunch of crap the lady at the pet store said he needed.  Sam was no help.  The idiot kept giggling like a teenage girl.”

                He stuck his head around the doorway, “You want pizza for dinner?”  Without waiting for Cas to answer, he disappeared back into the kitchen.  Cas just smiled again and took a picture of the kitten with his camera phone.  He then sent the picture to Gabe with the caption ‘Meet Alfie.’

                Gabe answered back with a text ‘He is SO whipped.’


	30. End Where You Begin

                _8 weeks later…_

                Cas was waiting impatiently for the doctor to return, sitting on the crinkling white paper, clad in only his jeans, while Dean sat perched on the wheeled doctor’s chair in the corner.  The doctor had stepped out for a moment after cutting the cast from his arm.  Now, looking down at the pale, flaking skin of his arm, and the pink line from the healed surgical incision, Cas just wanted to go home and scrub the last two months from his skin in the shower.

                “How does it feel?” Dean asked, watching him while he experimentally flexed and moved his arm.         

                “A lot lighter.  And gross.  I just want to go home and shower.”

                Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and and smiled the cocky grin Cas had come to love. 

                “Want some company?”  He asked with a leer.  Cas snorted and rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door as the doctor stepped back into the room.

~

                Walking back through the atrium of the private practice clinics, Dean paused outside of the small pharmacy housed on the ground level.

                “Hold up,” he said before stepping inside.

                Cas leaned against the wall and watched the hustle and bustle of the clinics until Dean returned a few minutes later.  He smiled and held up a king size bag of M&Ms.

                “Needed a snack,” he said as he ripped the corner of the bag open.  He poured a few in his hand, holding them out to Cas.  Cas silently held his hand open and smiled as Dean handed him the candy. 

                Dean was quiet for a moment, chewing the chocolate.  After a moment, he swallowed and looked over at Cas, “Take a walk with me.” He asked with an almost shy grin tugging at his mouth.  Cas looked at him curiously, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, before nodding.  Dean slid his hand down and entwined his fingers through Cas’s pulling him towards the elevator bank.

                “This isn’t really a walk, Dean.” Cas said, puzzling over Dean’s direction.  Dean pushed a button and the doors slid shut.  He absently poured a few more M&Ms into his hand and passed them to Cas.  Cas held out his hand without thinking. 

                “Just humor me Cas,” Dean said, a hint of gruffness edging into his voice.

                Cas shrugged and let Dean tug his hand, pulling him into a hallway as the doors opened.  Once Cas realized where they were, he laughed.  The private practice clinic was connected to the hospital with a skywalk.

                He looked over at Dean and raised his eyebrows, “Are you feeling a little reminiscent?” He asked.

                Dean shrugged and pulled him toward the heavy double doors that opened to the skywalk. 

                “Shut up.” He answered.  Cas followed him out into the glass encased walkway, watching cars and people pass underneath on the streets and sidewalks.  Dean sat on the bench they had sat on the first night together, patting the place next to him.  “Come sit with me.”

                Cas fought back a grin and obliged.  They sat together; shoulder to shoulder, watching people pass by in the outside world, protected from the sound by the glass walls and four stories of air.  Occasionally, Dean would pass a few M&Ms to Cas, but mostly, they were silent and still, comfortable to just be together in the moment.

                Cas was distracted watching a little girl walk hand in hand with her mother around the corner of the street, when Dean nudged him with his elbow.  Automatically, Cas held out his hand without looking, expecting candy.  Instead, something cool and heavy landed in his palm.  He looked down, startled. 

                There, resting in the palm of his hand, was a smooth, black lacquer ring.  He stared at it, uncomprehending, before looking up into Dean’s face. 

                Dean was watching him expectantly, green eyes wide and almost uncertain, chewing his lower lip nervously.

                Cas’s mind had completely blanked.  It took a moment, but when he finally spoke, he asked, “Is this…?”

                Dean nodded.  Cas started again, “Are you…?”

                Dean fought a smile and said, “I want to marry you, Cas.”

                Cas looked back down at the ring, thoughts racing through his mind.  Dean anxiously raked his fingers through his hair and continued, “I know it is fast.  But, I also know that this is _it_ , Cas.  _You’re_ it for me.  I want to wake up with you every morning for the rest of my life.  I want to start a family with you.  You already are my family.  I just want to make it official.”

                Cas smiled widely as he leaned into Dean’s body wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissing him thoroughly.

                Dean leaned back once they were both breathless and smiled, “So is that a yes?”

                Cas threw back his head and laughed, “Of course that is a yes, Dean.”

~

                Later, when they were leaving the building, hands holding tightly, walking towards the Impala, Cas bumped his shoulder against Dean’s.

                “You know this is the most ‘chick flick’ thing you’ve ever done right?” He asked, unable to help himself.

                Dean shot him a sideways glance before kissing him quickly on the mouth, “Shut up.” He grumbled.

                Cas’s laughter filled the air, bright and clear as they climbed into the car with a creak and slam of doors and headed home.


	31. So It Goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I really can't believe that the short ficlet idea I had one day in a hospital cafeteria turned into a 46K work. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you so much to all of the people who left comments and kudos. I know some of you have been following since the beginning and I really appreciate your loyalty. Thanks again and happy reading :)

                They were married in the spring.  Neither wanted a big wedding, so instead, Charlie got her officiant’s certificate online.  Cas and Dean stood on the back porch at sunset, wearing charcoal gray suits and ties that matched their eyes, saying their vows to one another while their family surrounded them from the yard.  After the short ceremony, which Jo said she got teary during ‘only because of the goddamn pregnancy hormones,’ they opened the doors to the house and family and friends streamed in and out with food and drinks while music filled the air through the stereo system.

                Later, they would say it was the perfect day.

                And, it was.

~

                _4 years later…_

                “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dean said under his breath as he clutched the armrests with nervous hands. 

                Cas calmly buckled his seat belt before pointing to the Fasten Safety Belts sign that was lit up above the seat.  “You need to fasten your seat belt.”

                Dean glowered at Cas and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jean clad thighs.  As he fumbled with the buckle, he looked over at Cas, “Sorry if strapping myself into a flying tin can gives me a little anxiety.”

                Cas slid his phone from the pocket of the dark blue blazer he was wearing and began swiping his finger over the screen, as he looked as his phone, he spoke calmly, “You have more of a chance of getting into an accident in the Impala than you do in this plane, Dean.”

                “How can you be so calm?” Growled Dean, frustrated and uneasy.  Cas slid the phone back into his pocket and leaned his head back against the seat.  He turned his head to look over at his husband, “Maybe I’m saving my anxiety for later.”

                Dean’s eyes softened immediately.  Reaching across the arm rest, he tangled his fingers with Cas’s, “She’s going to love us.  We’re awesome.”

                Cas shrugged and looked ahead to where the flight attendant was going through the pre-flight instructions.  “After last time, I’m afraid to get too excited.”

                Dean thought back to the night six months before, when they had received a phone call from the adoption agency saying the birth mother had decided on another couple.  He leaned over and grabbed the tie Cas was wearing loosely around his neck, tugging him closer.  He kissed him deeply, lingeringly, nipping gently at Cas’s lower lip before pulling away.  He rested his forehead against Cas’s and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 

                “This one will work out,” Dean said.  “I have a good feeling about it.”

                Cas smiled halfheartedly and nodded, “Okay.”

                “Besides,” Dean added, “this is really more like a third interview.  The two Skype meetings we had went really well.  You’ll see.  This is the one.  I can feel it.”

                Both men settled deeper into their seats as the plane began to taxi down the runway, Cas resting his hand on Dean’s thigh as Dean nervously held onto the armrests.

~

                _Three months later…_

                “Be careful,” Cas admonished as he watched Dean remove the carseat from the base strapped into the back of the Impala.

                Dean looked over at Cas over the hood of the Impala and grinned, “Dude, it’s fine.  He’s out like a light.”  Cas reached into the backseat and grabbed the diaper bag. 

                “It’s no wonder,” he says, throwing the strap over his shoulder.  “Just a few days old and he’s already had to fly across half of the country.”  Cas smirked over his shoulder as he made his way up the porch steps, “At least he was braver about it than you were.”

                Dean, following behind with the car seat, grumbled, “Shut up.”

                Cas laughed, holding the door open. 

                They walked into the living room and Dean gently set the carrier on the living room floor.  After shrugging out of his jacket and tossing onto the back of the couch, he sank down onto the run next to the carrier and folded the green blanket back, looking down at the little bundle within.  A tiny thatch of dark hair peaked out from underneath the blue stocking cap covering the top of the baby’s head.  A dark fringe of lashes formed two matching crescents against smooth chubby cheeks.  Tiny lips were pursed in sleep.  Dean rested his hand over the little belly, amazed at the way his hand seemed to dwarf the little guy.

                Cas walked over and leaned against the back of the couch, watching his husband look down at their son with a look of pure wonder on his face.  After a moment, Dean looks up at Cas, smiling his blinding grin. What do we do now?” he asked.

                Cas chuckled and walked over to where Dean was sitting on the carpet, sinking down behind him and hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder.

                “You know we are about to be invaded by family members, right?” Cas asked.  Dean shrugged, “I’m surprised they weren’t here before we pulled into the driveway.”

                “Well, I should probably throw some snacks together or something.”

                Dean looked back at Cas and quickly kissed his mouth before saying, “That’s the nice thing about being new parents…they will bring _us_ food.”

                Cas drew his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer, “Your diabolical plan is revealed,” he teased.

                Dean shook his head and leaned back against Cas, “Just sit here and enjoy the moment with me.”

                And so they sat, in their quiet house, with a cat named Alfie sleeping on the windowsill and a baby named Jack sleeping soundly in front of his two adoring parents.

~

                Later that night, Cas pulled on a pair of pajama pants after he dried himself off from his shower.  Their family and friends had dropped by steadily all afternoon and he and Dean had enjoyed introducing their new son.  Before he had walked to their room to take a shower, Dean had been sprawled on the couch watching television while Jack had been bundled into the bassinet next to the couch.

                As he walked back toward the living room, Cas could just make out Dean’s low voice singing quietly.  Cas walked into the room, stopping abruptly and pausing in the doorway, as he saw his husband standing near the window, their son in his arms, staring very seriously up into Dean’s face as he sang,

                _“So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder”_

                He watched, remembering another moment, years ago when he had stopped an elevator to help a stranger with his arms full and for a moment, Cas marveled at how that one split second changed his life in such a profound way.  Dean continued to sing softly, and Cas continued to watch, knowing this moment was another small blink of time he hoped he would never forget.

                “ _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it…”_


	32. Thanksgiving Time Stamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years(ish) later - Thanksgiving Time Stamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me a really nice note and asked for a little bit more. So here is a little Thanksgiving time-stamp because American Thanksgiving is this week and I'm in a holiday mood. Eventually I will move this over to a series format and post any other time stamps there. Thanks for reading :)

Thanksgiving

(like 3-ish years after Jack)

 

                Sam parked the car in Dean and Cas’s driveway, wedging the hybrid SUV between Cas’s smart car and Gabe’s ridiculous sports car.  Unbuckling his seatbelt, he smiled over at Jess, “You ready for this?”

                Jess laughed as she pulled her long blonde curls into a knot at the base of her neck and securing it in place with a clip.  After almost ten years of marriage Sam still thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

                “Of course,” she answered before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

                Isabelle, reading in the backseat, looked up from her book and groaned. “You guys are gross.”

                Jess looked into Sam’s eyes, feigning seriousness and muttered, “Eight going on eighteen,” before she winked at her daughter and kissed her husband one more time.  Slipping out of her seatbelt, she opened her door and stepped into the light layer of crunchy snow. 

                “Time to get out Bells,” she said as she opened the back door.  Sam had opened the rear door on the driver’s side and was carefully unlatching the baby carrier.  Seven month old Charlotte was still sleeping, snuggly ensconced in a blanket cocoon.  Belle looked at her father and asked, “Do you think Aunt Jo is here yet?  She said she would show me her knife collection after dinner.”

                Sam shot an amused look at his daughter, with her blonde curls and heart shaped face, the very image of Jess except it was as if his eyes were looking back at him. 

                “It depends on how hard of a time the twins are giving her today.  If they aren’t here yet, they will be soon.”

                Sam carried the baby carrier by the handle with one hand and a basket of food he had pulled out of the trunk with the other.  Jess grabbed the diaper bag and they family stomped their way across the porch, dodging a blue rubber ball and a tricycle on the way.  Before they could open the door, a small voice inside the house shrieked, “They’re here, they’re here!”

                The front door swung open to reveal a flustered and flushed Cas, holding a brown haired toddler in Batman footie pajamas on his hip.

                “Thank god you are here, Sam.  Dean and Gabe are trying to deep fry a turkey in the backyard.  I need at least one adult out there to supervise.”

                Sam laughed and walked into the house after Jess and Isabelle. 

                “Charlie and Jo here yet?” He asked as he set the basket down on the counter in the kitchen.  He carried the baby carrier into the living room and placed it safely near the couch.  Charlotte was still out like a light.

                Cas leaned down to place the toddler on the floor, where he immediately runs off to chase after Belle.  “Jack, don’t drive Belle crazy!” Cas calls after the little boy.  Jack just giggles as he disappears down the hallway.

                Turning to Sam, Cas wipes at a flour smear on his jeans. “The kids are being a little…stubborn this morning.  They should be here soon.”

                With a laugh, Sam turned to walk towards the back door, he called back, “What this time?”

                “Charlie was laughing pretty hard at the time, I’m not one hundred percent certain.  She said something about them refusing the take of the cosplay outfits from comic con.  Jo said she wasn’t eating Thanksgiving dinner with Luke and Leia Skywalker, she wanted to eat with Arwen and Will Bradbury-Harvelle.”

                Sam stopped at the door, “Are we betting who wins this one?”

                Cas shrugged and backed towards the kitchen, “The only person I know who is scarier than Jo is Ellen, no bets.”

                Sam nodded and escaped to the back yard.

~

                Dean and Gabe were sitting in lawnchairs, with a six-pack tucked into the snow at their feet watching a large black cylinder set far away from the house with an extension cord running out to it.  Sam raised his eyebrows,

                “This looks exciting.”

                Dean looked over to him, “Sammy! Finally made it.”  Dean grabbed a bottle from the carton and tossed it to Sam. 

                Sam pulled a chair off of the back porch and dragged toward the other two men.

                “It’s freaking cold out here.  Why are we outside when you could be cooking this thing in the house where it is warm?” He asked as he twisted the top off.

                “Dude, this is going to be amazing.  Just wait.”

                Gabe shrugged with a smirk, “Plus, its semi-dangerous and Cas has the fire department on speed dial because he’s so worried we are going to set the house on fire.”

                “How long is this going to take?” Sam asked, taking a pull from his beer.

                “An hour, tops.” Dean answered.

~

                Cas and Jess were in the amazing smelling kitchen, pulling pies out of the oven, when Charlie and Jo arrived, twins in tow.  Luke was leaning against the counter staring at a crock filled with kitchen implements.  The six year olds shared a mischievous look before they took off, thundering down the hall, searching for their ‘cousins.’

                “Is it too early in the day to start drinking?” Jo asked.

                Cas motioned to a glass of wine on the counter.  With a crooked grin, he answered, “The grown-ups are drinking wine.  The boys have beer in the backyard.”

                Charlie shot a puzzled look to Jess, “Why are the guys in the backyard?”               

                Jess just shook her head and mouthed ‘Don’t ask’.  Jo kissed Charlie on the cheek and headed out to see the guys.

                Charlie grabbed a wine glass before perching on one of the barstools.  “Who are we still waiting on?”

                Cas furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking. “Bobby and Ellen, Michael and Anna…I think that’s it.”

                “Luke, why are you staring at the potato masher?” Charlier asked.

                Luke held the masher in front of himself and studied it.  “I’m trying to decide if it would make a good murder weapon.  Working on a new scene.”

                Charlie shook her head, “I don’t even know why I ask anymore.”

                After a while of Jess and Charlie planning their assault on Black Friday sales, Charlie asked Jess with a grin.  “How’s my little namesake?”

                Jess rolled her eyes.  “I love you babe, but we aren’t calling her Charlie.”

                “It’s the perfect nickname.” Charlie protested.  “Anyway, make Jo hold her a few times. Maybe baby fever will kick in.  I’m trying to talk her into another baby.”

                Jess and Cas shared a look, over the years the two had developed a close friendship, they were almost at a level of non-verbal communication that could match Sam and Dean.

                “How did she react to that?” Jess asked.

                Charlie grimaced. “Not well, honestly.”  She laughed for about twenty minutes then she told me I had dinner and bedtime duty and she was going to see a movie by herself.”

                Cas turned to stir the potatoes cooking on the stovetop, fighting a laugh.

                 “Well, we are done.” Jess said.  “Two is the perfect number for us.”

                Cas remained conspicuously silent, stirring the potatoes with a small secret smile in place.

                Charlie and Jess exchanged a glance.

                “Spill, Cas,” Charlie demanded.

                Cas turned away from the stove and bit his lower lip. With a sigh, he spoke, “I can’t say anything certain yet, but we are hoping to have some good news by Christmas.”

                Before any more could be said, footsteps were thumping up the porch.  Ellen, Bobby, Michael and Anna all walked in at the same time.  A flurry of greetings filled the air.  The large group made their way into the living room, where Charlotte was starting to stir.  After Jess removed the baby from her carrier and changed her, Charlotte was passed around the group.

                The gang of children, hearing the noise from the new arrivals, launched themselves into the living room and immediately began pouncing on the adults.

                Cas, smiling at the group, returned to the kitchen and busied himself tidying the counter.  In the middle of wiping down the counter, Dean walked into the room.  He walked up behind Cas and slid his cold hands underneath the edge of Cas’s shirt, tracing his fingers over his stomach.  Cas gave a started yelp.

                “Your hands are freezing.”

                With a laugh, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and nuzzled his cold cheeks and freezing nose into the sweet spot of Cas’s neck.  “I know, it’s cold out there.”

                Cas turned in Dean’s arms and pulled him closer with a hand to the back of his neck, kissing the weather chilled mouth.  Dean, gave a surprised sigh, sank deeper into Cas’s mouth and tightened his grip around his husband’s waist, gathering him closer.

                 A small, disgusted voice interrupted them.

                “This is so gross.  Why are all of you people always kissing?”  Belle stomped out of the room.  Dean and Cas still holding on to one another, shook with silent laughter.

~

                They managed to cook the turkey without injuring body or home.  Everyone ate way too much, argued the minimal amount, and the adults passed out on various surfaces around the house watching football or just napping while the children set up a fort under the dining room table and pretended to hunt monsters.  It was slightly chaotic, loud and a little crowded, but they were a family.  And life was good.


End file.
